Yu-Gi-Oh! Heroes Of Egypt: Orgins Arc
by OmegaRain Productions
Summary: 5,000 years ago a powerful pharaoh along with his Medjay locked away the magic of the Shadow Games saving Mankind from certain destruction. Now 5,000 years later a boy named Yugi and a Girl named Abigail have unlocked the secret of the Millenium Puzzle and Bracer and with it, the Shadow Games begin anew.
1. Birth Of A Queen?

Five thousand years ago a war of great and terrible power was waged. These Shadow games erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the entire world, all hope seemed lost until a brave and powerful Pharaoh alongside his Medjay locked the magic away. Imprisoning it within the mystical millennium items. Peace seemed restored to the world however, that was five thousand years ago and a seal can only stay on magic for so long.

The WCS, the world championship dueling series was where the top duelist from all around the world came to determine for that year who was the best of the best. Inside the National Stadium in beautiful Tokyo, Japan a young women with brunette hair and blue eyes in whos looks could only be described as a professional duelist outfit was sitting down petting the spirit form of a Red-Eyes Baby Dragon who was curled up onto her shoulder. "There we go my baby, its okay I know its a big stage but your mama and papa will be there." She said as Red-Eyes Baby Dragon curled up almost in a cat like purr. However, suddenly, Papa Red-Eyes popped out in an angry growl towards her back. The young women quickly stood up. "Hey, Red-Eyes whats-" She stated before turning around as one Seto Kaiba was walking down the hallway. "Oh that's the problem..." She stated.

The young women walked up as Red-Eyes dissipated as she stopped in front of the man and spoke. "Well, look what we have here, and here I thought I wouldn't get the chance to crush the mighty Blue-Eyes user beneath my boot." She said with a smirk. "Humph, you're good kid, but your Red-Eyes is still inferior to my Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Kaiba snarled in anger, his eyes shined a soulless pupil. the young women simply giggled. "Why because of its base power? Kaiba you have a lot to learn about power if that's the extent of your knowledge of power, than you won't even be a challenge." She grinned.

"Listen here girl-" Kaiba started. "Its Banks, Jennifer Banks Kaiba." She cut him off causing Kaiba to humph. "I don't care, let me make one thing clear to you, the fact that you made it this far shows the joke of competition that surrounds this tournament. Come the finals I will be CRUSHING you beneath the foot of my Blue Eyes White Dragon." Kaiba snapped. "If you even make it to the finals." Jennifer added with a grin.

The WCS kicked off with a bang as both Kaiba and Banks dominated their way through their opponents, Blue-Eyes and Red-Eyes respectively destroying their opponents before it finally reached to the quarter finals as The announcer span the microphone around before speak. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THIS WCS HAS BEEN ONE OF THE BEST HOWEVER, ONLY ONE WILL BE NAMED THIS YEARS CHAMPION! INTRODUCING FIRST, DUELING ON THE BLUE DUEL ARENA, THE BUG BRAWLER, WEEVIL UNDERWOOD!" The announced exclaimed. The young man introduced as Weevil slowly made his way out onto the arena snickering. Weevil wore large round yellow glasses, which have an insect horn in the center to connect the lenses. His turquoise hair is arranged in what could only be described as a "Beatles' Haircut". Weevil's outfit consists of a green jacket with a raised collar, a white shirt underneath, a red bow tie, brown trousers, and brown shoes.

"AND NOW, THE WOMEN WHO IS QUICKLY MAKING A NAME FOR HERSELF, FROM THE BANKS LINAGE, THE RED-EYES MISTRESS JENNIFER BANKS!" The announcer shouted as Jennifer slowly made her way onto her Platform looking across from her as Weevil spoke. "HEHEHEHEHE! You've done well to make it this far Banks, but prepare yourself, YOUR RED-EYES ARE ABOUT TO BECOME BUG FOOD! HAHAHAHA!" Weevil said with a cackle. "Are you done?" Jennifer asked casually looking at her watch with a yawn. "Had I know you were going to brag this long I would've brought my assistant to take care of my nails." Jennifer stated causing Weevil to look on in shock.

"What?" Weevil asked in shock as Jennifer yawned before placing her deck in the position on the duel arena and looked Weevil dead in the eyes. "Do you realize how many times I've heard that before? People always underestimate Red-Eyes now are you here to talk or are you here to duel?" Jennifer asked causing Weevil to growl. "You're going to regret that, ITS LUNCH TIME FOR MY BUGS!" Weevil said with a laugh as the two glared at each other as their life points shot up. "More like this arena is about to be filled with bug guts" Jennifer growled as both looked at each other with fire in their eyes. "DUEL!" Both shouted as the life counter was set.

**Jennifer Banks: 8000 LP**

**Weevil Underwood: 8000 LP**

Meanwhile, as the WCS was getting ready to get started. In the suburbs of Germany the story of one Abigail Lockhart was beginning to unfold. American born, the young girl and her family moved to Germany due to James Lockhart's new job with Schroeder corp. However, with Kaiba Corp one step ahead of them the President of Schroeder corp, Zigfreid Von Schroeder had recently taken out his frustrations on James and docked his pay turning a once six figure salary down to five thus, Abigail had to figure out a way to help her father out.

Abigail had been waiting for ages but finally her deck had been approved by industriall illusions and she wasted little time putting it together. Finally, with her deck made she started making her way towards the Local tournament taking place in Germany as she swore she was hearing voices on the way. "Someone wanna explain to me why the hell we chose a rookie to wield us?!" Aires questioned in frustration. "She has a destiny that lines up with her." Leo stated opening one eye. "But she's so small and weak." Aires added in. "Whatever the case may be we have to go where destiny leads us." Leo added. "But, why us?" Aires countered. "Because if we don't the spirit world will be destroyed." Leo shouted. "Good than I won't have to deal with your blowhard ass anymore." She added as Leo opened up raising up. "Excuse me?" He questioned as Taurus quickly got in front of both of them. "Easy guys we don't need to be destroying each other before we help this destiny along." Taurus added on. "He won't destroy me, I'm too cute." Aries said before prancing off as Taurus face palmed. "Why me..." he grumbled.

Meanwhile at an unknown location a strange man with one of his eyes covered was rotating in his wine before his butler came in bowing. "Sir." he stated. "What is it Sorbey?" The man asked dramatically annoyed. "One Jennifer Banks has made her way through the preliminary duels and is about to face one Weevil Underwood." He stated as Pegasus rose an eyebrow. "She made her way through with that Red-Eyes deck I've heard about?" He asked. "Yes sir." The butler confirmed. "Put it on the screen." Pegasus stated as his butler clicked the tv as the Duel showed up. "Well Jenny-Darling let's see just what you and your red-eyes are capable of." He stated his eye shining brightly.

"Well I guess the SUPERIOR Duelist will go first!" Weevil stated as Jennifer drew her sixth card and smirked. "You're too kind. Weevil." Jennifer stated with an arrogant smirk. "Er..I was talking about me." Weevil stated. "Oh? Is that so because everyone knows that Dragons are far Superior than Bugs besides, Dog shit would be more Superior than you weak little bugs." Jennifer stated with a smirk as Weevil steamed up.

"My turn as I said Weevil and I will start this duel by activating this, Cards Of Red Stone, first I shall discard from my hand Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon, This allows me to draw two new cards." Jennifer stated sending the card from her hand to the graveyard before drawing the two cards. "Next, I shall send from my deck." She said as her deck shuffled before grabbing the card that was chosen. "My Red-Eyes Black Dragon to the grave." Jennifer said. "And Jennifer Banks opens up with a confusing move why would she send her best monster to the grave?!" The Announcer screamed as she slid the card into the graveyard. "You just sent your ace monster to the grave are you trying to lose the Duel Banks?!" Weevil questioned as Jennifer snickered. "Just wait..." Jennifer stated grabbing a card from her hand.

"Now I activate the field Spell, Red-Eyes Nest, prepare yourself Weevil, I didn't gain the nickname Red-Eye's mistress for nothing thanks to this card, Every Red-Eye's monster gains 200 extra attack points." Jennifer stated placing the card in the feild spell section as they were now it what looked like a dragons nest. "So what?! You still have no monsters on the field." Weevil snapped as Jennifer let out a cackle. "Why are you laughing?!" Weevil snapped in anger. "You think that's it's only effect you naive insect?! Allow me to finish once per turn I'm allowed to special summon a Red-Eye's monster from my graveyard!" Jennifer stated. "Wait than that means-" Weevil stated realizing the problem. "I sent my baby to the graveyard ON PURPOSE!" Jennifer said with a smirk. "Now I activate the effect of Red-Eyes Nest, so come back MY RED-EYES BLACK DRAGON!" Jennifer shouted as the field lit up before suddenly black lighting shot from the ground before a loud roar was heard before a Black Dragon with red eyes appeared on the field as Weevil sweat dropped. "And My Red-Eyes is Hungry bug brain." Jennifer snickered.

**Red-Eyes Black Dragon[2400/2000]**

"And now Red-Eyes Nest's effect activates as my Red-Eyes Black Dragon gains an extra 200 attack points!" Jennifer shouted as Red-Eyes roared as its eyes glowed as its Power shot up an extra 200 attack points.

**Red-Eyes Black Dragon[2600/2000]**

"And Jennifer's ace has hit the field this duel could be over for Weevil before it even began!" The Announcer shouted as the crowd was looking on in shock with the combo Jennifer just pulled with Red-Eyes which was normally considered the quote "Little Brother" To Blue-Eyes yet Jennifer was making it seem like its equal almost as Jennifer smirked. "And with that, I'll end my turn and give you a little breathing room." Jennifer gigled.

"My Turn!" Weevil said drawing a card before letting out a cackle. "Very well Jennifer, First I shall set this card face down." Weevil stated placing a card in the spell and trap card zone. "Now COME FORTH MY KILLER TICK!" Weevil shouted slapping the card onto the monster zone as a strange bug with rainbow like fur with its arm stuck out with a grin as Weevil snickered.

**Killer Tick[1500/200]**

"And Weevil counters with the Killer Tick but, the question is why would he bring out a weaker monster!" The announcer shouted as Weevil snickered evilly. "Now for my Killer Tick's effect, he can Bypass your dragon and head straight for your life points and to make things even better all damage I get back as Life Points HAHAHAHAHA!" Weevil laughed. "And?" Jennifer questioned. "Grrr KILLER TICK TAKE SOME BANKS LIFE POINTS!" Weevil shouted as the tick flew over the Dragon before sticking its sucker in Jennifer's arm for a strike as Weevil grinned as Jennifer lost her life points while Weevil gained some.

**Jennifer Banks: 6500 LP**

**Weevil Underwood: 9500 LP**

Jennifer dusted herself off as the tick landed back in front of Weevil. "Well done Weevil, you were actually useful for once in your life." Jennifer stated with a small smirk.

"You're going to regret that comment latter Banks, TURN END!" Weevil stated as Jennifer looked at her hand and nodded. "Very well, come forth Red-EYES RETRO DRAGON!" Jennifer said with a smirk as the card was slapped down to the field began to slowly appeared before Weevil smirked. "And you fell right into my trap TRAP HOLE!" Weevil stated as the strange dragon began to form before disappearing into the whole as Jennifer smirk. "Ahh a sacrifice that doesn't really phase me not to mention you did EXACTLY what I wanted!" Jennifer smirked.

"Huh?" Weevil questioned in confusion. "Because Now, I activate the effect of Red-Eyes nest. You remember that Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon I sent the graveyard at the start of this duel?" Jennifer question. "Yeah?" Weevil asked almost in fear but kept it hidden very well. "Well thanks to Red-Eyes Nest, he's back BE REBORN RED-EYES ZOMBIE DRAGON!" Jennifer shouted as suddenly a cloud of blue smoke appeared before the Zombie Dragon appeared onto the field as its eyes lit up gaining the power from the Field Spell.

**Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon[2600/2000]**

"And Jennifer revies Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon! Just what kind of monster is Jennifer with Red-Eyes!" The Announcer shouted as the crowd gasped as Weevil an up and comer was being made to look like an amateur. "Now first, Red-Eyes Black Dragon wipe that eye sour out of your nest! INFERNO FIRE BLAST!" Jennifer shouted as Red-Eyes Reved up its mouth before letting lose a blast towards the tick destroying the creature taking away 1100 of Weevil's life points.

**Jennifer Banks: 6500 LP**

**Weevil Underwood: 8400 LP**

"And Now Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon, Attack Weevil Directly! ZOMBIE INFUSION!" Jennifer shouted as Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon let out a breath of Blue Flame slamming Weevil for 2600 straight to the face.

**Jennifer Banks: 6500 LP**

**Weevil Underwood: 5800 LP**

"With that I shall end my turn." Jennifer stated as Weevil growled. "My turn DRAW!" Weevil stated and drew his next card looking over his hand. "Useless deck.." Weevil growled before taking two cards from his hand. "I'll set one card face down and one monster face down your move Banks." Weevil snarled. "Awww whats wrong Weevil got nothing to play?" Jennifer taunted.

"Well I guess it's my turn than isn't it?" Jennifer asked with a slight evil giggle. "Now I activate the effect of Red-Eye's nest come back to the game, RED-EYES RETRO DRAGON!" Jennifer shouted as the Dragon re appeared on the field. "Now, He won't be on the field for long as now I sacrifice him." Jennifer explained as the dragon dissipated before she slapped a card onto the field. "NOW COME FORTH RED-EYES ARCHFEIND OF LIGHTING!" Jennifer shouted as suddenly a lighting bolt struck down before a purple looking Summoned Skull with red-eyes appeared on the field with a screech before its eyes glowed Red as its power increased by 200.

**Red-Eyes Archfeind Of Lighting[2700/1200]**

"And Jennifer summons Red-Eyes Archfeind Of Lighting, This may be Weevil's last turn!" The Announcer shouted. "Now I activate from my hand Raigeki! This destroys your face down monster." Jennifer shouted as the lighting bolt struck down destroying the monster. "Nightstalker Spider! My Insects! Beaten by your insignificant dragons?!" Weevil snapped in horror. "Now the only Insignificance about this duel was you thinking you had a chance. Red-Eyes, Zombie, Archfeind WIPE WEEVIL OUT!" Jennifer shouted as the three charged up their attacks before launching the blast full force completely destroying the rest of Weevil's life points.

**Jennifer Banks: 6500 LP**

**Weevil Underwood: 0 LP**

"I..I don't believe it but moving on to the Semi-Finals is JENNIFER BANKS!" The announcer shouted as the crowd was in complete shock, Weevil Underwood, defeated? A multiple time dueling champion? Defeated at the WCS. "Well Weevil its been fun but I've got bigger bugs to fry." Jennifer stated turning around before heading down the stairs as Red-Eyes Baby Dragon popped on her head giving Weevil the Raspberry.

In the back Jennifer Banks and Seto Kaiba quickly passed by Each Other as the Red-Eyes and Blue-Eyes monster spirits both glared down each other in anger the clash of Dragons was not far off. The WCS had kicked off Heavily and following the last duel it was time for the Semi-Finals as The Announcer grabbed the microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen The WCS has kicked off with a bang however, only one person can be named the number one duelist in the world, So without further adieu let's get this show on the road! Dueling out of the Blue Corner, the big man himself, the Dino Duelist Rex Raptor!" The announcer shouted.

Rex slowly walked forward and placed his deck in the spot on the Duel feild before the announcer span the microphone around. "And Now, dueling out of the Red Corner, A women who is know for her destructive Nature, the women who has been voted to be the one person to be able to take down Seto Kaiba himself, she is the owner of the rare Red-Eyes Black Dragon Deck, Please give another WCS welcome to JENNIFER BANKS!" The announcer stated as Jennifer slowly walked in before flipping her hair back and placing her deck on the duel arena. "Try and make this interesting unlike your pal Weevil did. Okay?" Jennifer stated. "I'll make this more than interesting girl your Championship dreams end here!" Rex shouted as the two lifepoint counters shot up. "DUEL!" Both shouted.

**Rex Raptor: 8000 LP**

**Jennifer Banks: 8000 LP**

Each of them draw their five cards before Raptor drew his sixth. "Alright Banks, you might of gotten lucky with Weevil but, only one person is facing Seto Kaiba and that is ME! My turn." Rex stated looking over his hand before nodding. "I'll start by setting two cards face down, Next I'll summon Jurrac Iguanon." Rex stated with a smirk slapping the card onto the field before a strange looking T-rex like monster only smaller appeared on the field with a roar ready to strike but one thing to note was it had fire along his back making it look like he had fire spines.

**Jurrac Iguanon[1700/700]**

"And Rex opens up with the Jurrac Iguanon how will the mighty Red-Eyes Mistress counter?!" The Announcer shouted as Rex smirked before Jennifer drew her card with a smirk. "Now come forth, Red-Eyes Wyvern!" Jennifer shouted slapping the card onto the field as suddenly a creature that looks at tad like the Red-Eyes let out a screech as it arrived on the world. "And Banks Follows up with the mighty Red-Eyes Wyvrn!" The announcer shouted as Jennifer she flipped her hair. "Your as Naive as Weevil Rex, time to show you the error of your ways! Red-Eyes wipe the eye sore of a Dinosaur off my field, Dark Flame!" Jennifer shouted as the Wyvern revved its head up before launching a wave of fire towards Jurrac as Rex smirked.

"Fraid not Banks, you just triggered my trap, SCRAP-IRON SCARECROW!" Rex shouted as a scarecrow made out of pure scrap appeared in front of Rex's Jurrac and began blocking the attack. "One per turn I can activate this card and stop one of your attacks!" Rex shouted as the scarecrow dissipated for now as Red-Eyes Wyvern growled. 'So stalling that's your little game eh Rex? That's fine I have a monster in my deck just for your kind...' Jennifer snarled as a her purple pupiless eyes seemed to glare Rex down. "Very well Raptor, for now Turn end." Jennifer stated as Rex drew his next card. "Awww whats wrong Banks got no other counters?" Rex taunted as Jennifer's pupilless eyes glared him down. 'Keep laughing Raptor cause there is one Red-Eyes in my deck no one has seen yet and you will be the FIRST to feel his wrath for that little stunt!' Jennifer growled.

"Alright, let's get this party cooking! My turn!" Rex shouted drawing his next card and smirked. "Alright, Now we are talking, I sacrifice Jurrac Iguanon in order to bring forth one of my favorites! Come forth Jurrac Herra!" Rex shouted slapping the card onto the field before a flame of fire appeared in front of Rex before out of it stepped a raptor looking creature with Canon's on its back and let out a roar.

**Jurrac Herra[2300/1500]**

"And Raptor follows up with the summoning of Jurrac Herra, this one has always packed quite the punch in raptor's deck!" The announcer shouted as the crowd exploded. "Not bad huh Banks?" Rex asked. "Are you quite done, if you were hoping to impress me you failed Raptor!" Jennifer snapped. "Well, maybe this will change your mind, Jurrac Herra! Attack Bank's Red-Eyes Wyvern! DOUBLE FLAMING BLAST!" Rex shouted as the Dinosaur reved up its canons before blasting the Wyvern as it let out a scream before being destroyed as Jennifer's eyes flickered. "RED-EYES!" Jennifer snapped as it got destroyed before her eyes reverted back to pupiless as she glared at Raptor who smirked. "Raptor just for that, I WILL MAKE YOU SQUIRM IN AGONY BEFORE I END YOU HERE!" Banks snapped as 500 of her life points dropped from the attack.

**Jennifer Banks: 7,500 LP**

**Rex Raptor: 8,000 LP**

'What got into her all of a sudden?' Raptor questioned himself. "Welp, all I can do now is set this card face down and end my turn." Raptor stated placing a card in the spell and trap card zone. "Good, My turn DRAW!" Jennifer shouted drawing her next card. "And your suffering begins Raptor!" Jennifer snarled. "First things first, time to get rid of that eyesore, I activate from my hand the magic card, Raigeki! This destroys all monsters you currently have on the field!" Jennifer snapped as a lightning bolt struck down on Herra who let out a roar before being destroyed. "Now, time to re introduce you to the pain you gave me. Come forth, RED-EYES BABY DRAGON!" Jennifer shouted as suddenly onto the feild swooped a baby looking dragon with the Red-Eyes look as it let out a yawn.

**Red-Eyes Baby Dragon[1200/700]**

"Now Red-Eyes baby Dragon Attack Raptor Directly! Flaming Shot!" Jennifer shouted as the Baby Dragon revved up its mouth launching a blast before Raptor smirked. "Don't think so Banks you activated my trap card, CALL OF THE HAUNTED!" Raptor shouted as the card lifted up causing smoke to come out from it. "Thanks to this card, I can bring back the card you just destroyed, come back Jurrac Herra!" Rex shouted slapping the card onto the field before a flame of fire appeared in front of Rex before out of it stepped a raptor looking creature with Canon's on its back and let out a roar.

**Jurrac Herra[2300/1500]**

"Grrr, you are just delaying your defeat Raptor!" Jennifer snapped as she waved Red-Eyes Baby Dragon back. "Turn End!" Jennifer snarled as she knew this meant her life points were about to take a hit. "Alright my turn, DRAW!" Rex shouted drawing his next card and smirked. "Alright, first I'll place one card face down, next up Jurrac Herra! Attack Bank's Red-Eyes Baby Dragon! DOUBLE FLAMING BLAST!" Rex shouted as the Dinosaur reved up its canons before blasting the Baby Dragon, While Jennifer's life points did take a 1,100 drop, Jennifer was...smirking?

**Jennifer Banks: 6,400 LP**

**Rex Raptor: 8,000 LP**

"You just made a big mistake Raptor..." Jennifer said with a small, knowing smirk. "You killed the baby dragon.." She explained causing Raptor to shrug. "and? it's just chipping away at your life points. Turn end." Raptor stated causing Jennifer to draw her next card and grin. "Oh you're about to find out Raptor trust me." Jennifer said with a grin. "And whys that?" Raptor questioned. "Because thanks to Red-Eyes Baby Dragon's effect, Mama is about to be able to come out and Play!" Jennifer said as Raptor sweat dropped. "What are you talking about Banks?!" Raptor questioned. "I'm glad you asked, you see when Red-Eyes Baby Dragon is destroyed by battle I am allowed to special summon a level Seven or lower monster from my Deck, Hand or Graveyard as long as it has Red-Eyes in its name, along with that I get to equip Red-Eyes Baby Dragon to them and they gain an extra 300 attack points!" Jennifer declared causing Rex to sweatdrop. 'I don't know how much longer I can keep up this stall tactic against her..' Raptor muttered to himself.

"Now, come forth my creature of darkness, Red-Eyes Black DRAGON!" Jennifer shouted slapping the card down. Out of the portal it let out a screech as a Black body dragon suddenly appeared on the field as it let out a screech with Red eyes with a growl landing on the ground staring down at Raptor before suddenly the spirit of the baby dragon zoomed into it as its eyes glowed redder than before letting out a screech ready to strike.

**Red-Eyes Black Dragon[2700/2000]**

"And Jennifer's ace monster The Red-Eyes Black Dragon hits the field! This could be all that she wrote for Raptor Folks! No one who has ever face Jennifer in a duel before has seen this monster and walked away with the Victory!" The announcer shouted. 'N-No I'm too close to the top I won't lose to you Banks I WON'T!' Raptor muttered. "Now, its time you bow to the queen of dueling Raptor! Red-Eyes! INFERNO FIRE BLAST!" Jennifer order as suddenly Red-Eyes revved its head back letting loose a blast of fire towards Raptor's monster. "Not happening Banks, I've worked too hard to lose to someone like you, You triggered my Trap Card Magic Cylinder!" Raptor shouted as suddenly the blast went into one Cylinder before turning around and blasted Bank's right in the face for the 2,700 that had been aimed at him.

**Jennifer Banks: 3,700 LP**

**Rex Raptor: 8,000 LP**

Jennifer slowly dusted herself off and shook her head shrugging. "So you survived one turn big deal, heres a little secret for you Raptor, I've got an even stronger monster just waiting in my deck for a chance to come out and play!" Jennifer said as Raptor backed up in a sweat drop this was bad for him. "Turn end for now." Jennifer said as the Dragon didn't stop glaring towards Raptor. "My turn, DRAW!" Raptor stated drawing his next card and nodded this might be the card he needed to hold off till he could figure out something. 'This might work..' Raptor stated. "SWORDS OF REVEALING LIGHT! This can stop your dragon on the field for three turns!" Raptor stated as light swords struck around Red-Eyes. "How desperate, just what the hell is a three turn delay do you, Rex?" Jennifer questioned. "It will give me a chance to figure a way to take you down! Turn End!" Raptor shouted as Jennifer smirked and drew her next card. "Well, Raptor my baby may not be able to attack your monster, But Your life points are a different story!" Jennifer said with an evil smirk. "What are you talking about with Swords out you can't attack for three turns!" Rex argued. "I actually can with this I activate the magic card, Inferno Fire Blast!" Jennifer snapped as Rex's face went white.

"Thanks to this card you take direct damage equal to Red-Eye's show him what happens when you mess with the queen of queens of dueling! BLAST HIM!" Jennifer shouted as suddenly Red-Eyes revved his head back before letting loose the blast nailing Rex for 2,400.

**Jennifer Banks: 3,700 LP**

**Rex Raptor: 5,600 LP**

"And Jennifer fires back and with one move she is nearly back in this game!" The announcer shouted as Jennifer humphed flipping her hair. "I'd give up here Rex, it's only going to get worse from here for you," Jennifer explained. "In...Your...Dreams...Banks!" Rex snarled as Jennifer shrugged her shoulders. "Glutton for punishment ain't ya?" She questioned. "For now I'll end this turn," Jennifer said as Rex growled drawing his next card. "I'll set this card face down and end my turn." Raptor stated as Jennifer smirked. "My turn? you're too kind." Jennifer taunted drawing her next card and smirked. "So I think I'll start this turn off by activating this GO Red-EYES FUSION!" Jennifer snapped as it glowed in her hand. "What are you going to do with that?" Raptor questioned. "I'm glad you asked because thanks to this I will be fusing my Red-Eyes in the field the one in my hand and the one in my deck!" Jennifer said as the three jumped in the air as Rex sweatdropped. "Wait you're fusing your three Red-Eyes?!" Rex asked. "Yes, unlike that idiot Kaiba, I know my dragon's limits. They are three separate dragons, formidable yes...but, not invincible." She said as her smirk as this evil look to it. "However, thanks to Pegasus, I have found a way to merge them together and create a dragon with no Equal! A power so great even the legendary Blue-Eyes will tremble at my Feet!" Jennifer declared pulling the card from her extra deck. "Say Hello to my ultimate creature THE RED-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!" Jennifer declared slapping the card onto the field.

The light shined brightly as flames shot from the card as when the flames dissipated a dragon with Three heads in the coloring of the Red-Eyes appeared letting lose a roar.

**Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon[4200/3500]**

"And there it is Folks! The Rumored Card that was heard to be in Jennifer's deck, The Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon it could be very well over for Raptor now!" The announcer shouted as Jennifer let out a cackle. "You see Raptor. I warned you I had a monster that would make you suffer waiting in my deck! and the thing is he isn't even my strongest!" Jennifer said causing Raptor's face to go pale. "Nothing can save you from Defeat now Raptor," Jennifer said as Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon glared Raptor down.

"The only thing allowing you to survive right now Raptor is that Swords, and in two more turns that goes, so I'll end for now," Jennifer said as she crossed his arms, Raptor nodded going to draw, his hand was shaking though, he had faced powerful monsters before but, nothing like this. "D-Draw!" Rex shouted drawing his next card and looked at his hand and sighed. 'I should've saved Magic Cylinder.. damn it Raptor...' Rex muttered. "I'll end here Jennifer," Rex stated. "Oh my turn, Oh goodie." She said with a grin. "DRAW!" She shouted drawing her next card. 'Call of the black horde, PERFECT!' Jennifer said with a smirk.

"Alright to open this turn, I will equip this to my ultimate dragon GO CALL OF THE BLACK HORDE!" Jennifer shouted slapping the card down onto the field as the spirit of Red-Eyes Wyvern, Red-Eyes Baby Dragon and the three Red-Eyes Black Dragon's flew into Red-Eyes Ultimate who glowed Brightly roaring as Rex sweatdropped. "What's going on?!" Rex questioned. "You see Rex, with Call Of The Black Horde my Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, gains 500 extra attack points for each Red-Eyes Monster in the graveyard!" Jennifer shouted as Raptor sweat dropped as Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's power rose.

**Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon[6,700/3500]**

"And I'll end my turn by placing this card in face down defense position.," Jennifer said as she placed the monster face down because, now a 6,700 beat stick was stareing Raptor down. "My turn DRAW!" Rex shouted drawing his next card. "I'll set this card face down." Raptor stated. "And I'll summon Jurrac Velo in defense mode!" Raptor started as a little raptor looking, creature, appeared on his side of the field before bending down crossing his arms in defense mode.

**Jurrac Velo[1700/1000]**

"And Finally, Herra go into defense mode!" Raptor stated as Jurrac Herra bent down crossing his arms into defense position as Raptor sighed as he had some defense up now. "Alright, I'll end it there." Raptor stated not sure how he was going to get out of this mess. "Alright, my turn DRAW!" Jennifer shouted as she drew the next card in her deck and smirked. 'Oh, would you look at this another Red-Eyes Fusion, I'll keep this in case I need it." Jennifer muttered to herself before smirking. "Alright Raptor, I'll let you off easy this turn. I sacrifice my face down Black Stone of Legend! In order to summon THIS! Come Forth Red-Eyes Archfiend of lighting!" Jennifer shouted slapping it onto the field as lightning struck the ground before suddenly a monster that looked like the Summoner Skull with the coloring of Red-Eyes appeared on the field with a screech.

**Red-Eyes Archfiend Of Lighting[2500/1200]**

"And I'll end here Raptor," Jennifer stated. 'Why are the beautiful ones always psychopaths?' Raptor muttered to himself. "And I'll end here Raptor," Jennifer stated. 'Why are the beautiful ones always psychopaths?' Raptor muttered to himself. "DRAW!" Raptor shouted drawing his next card looking at his next card. 'Okay this card may stall long enough for me to do something I'm counting on you Miracle Jurassic Egg!' Raptor stated. "Alright, I'll start this by setting this card face down and switch my two dinos to Attack mode!" Raptor said as Vilo and Herra moved to attack position. "I'll end my turn here!" Rex stated as the swords of revealing light disappeared.

"MY turn DRAW!" Jennifer shouted drawing her next card and smirked. 'Red-Eyes Cyber Dragon, if rex ever gets passed my wall this might be very useful." Jennifer stated with a smirk and nodded. "Alright, Raptor I'll let you off easy this time turn end.' Jennifer said with a grin. "My turn than DRAW!" Raptor shouted as his eyes widened. 'Took your sweet time buddy, alright.' Raptor stated. "Alright to start this off I will sacrifice Hera and Velo in order to summon this come forth JURRAC SPINOS!" Raptor shouted slapping the card onto the field. Suddenly a smaller T-Rex almost raptor looking with flaming spines appeared onto the field with a roar.

**Jurrac Spinos[2600/1700]**

"And now, I'll attack! Jurrac Spinos! Take out Red-Eyes Archfiend with your flaming spines!" Raptor shouted as suddenly the creature slapped its spines towards Archfiend destroying it taking 1,100 of Jennifer's life points.

**Jennifer Banks: 2,600 LP**

**Rex Raptor: 5,600 LP**

"Now thanks to his effect, Take this Dinosaur Token Jennifer, see I am generous," Raptor said as a mini raptor appeared on Jennifer's hand with a mini-roar.

**Spino Token[300/0]**

"That will end there." Raptor explained causing Jennifer to stop filing her nails. "Took you long enough, my go than. DRAW!" Jennifer shouted drawing her next card and grinned. "You remember how I said Ultimate wasn't my strongest Rex? You will be meeting him soon enough." Jennifer said with a smirk as Raptor sweatdropped. "For now, I will set this monster face down, now Red-Eyes Ultimate WIPE THAT SPINOS OFF MY FIELD! TRIPLE INFERNO FIRE BLAST!" Jennifer shouted as Red-Eyes Ultimate Revved up its three heads before launching the blast. "Not so fast Banks! SCRAP-IRON SCARECROW!" Raptor stated as the Scarecrow popped up JUST In time absorbing the blast as Rex panted causing Jennifer to smirk. "Alright, turn end than your go Raptor," Jennifer stated.

"My turn DRAW!" Rex shouted drawing his next card. 'Keep it together Raptor, Jesus, I've faced aggressive and powerful opponents before but Jennifer takes it to a new level I gotta get rid of that Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon or I'm Dragon Food...' Raptor muttered. "Alright, let's see what I- PERFECT! ALright, Jennifer its time to get rid of your Ultimate Dragon! WITH THIS! COME FORTH JURRAC IGUANON!" Raptor shouted slapping the card onto the field as a strange Iguanon creature appeared on the feild with a roar.

**Jurrac Iguanon[1700/700]**

"has the fear finally gone to your head Raptor or have you always been this stupid when it comes to math?" Jennifer questioned. "Not quite you're about to see, Jurrac Iguanon take out that token!" Rex ordered as the creature moved forward and chomped down on the creature destroying it taking 1,400 of Jennifer's life points.

**Jennifer Banks: 1,200 LP**

**Rex Raptor: 5,600 LP**

"Now with that Token gone, Iguanon's effect allows me to send one monster back to your hand, SO SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR RED-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!" Raptor shouted. "WHAT?!" Jennifer shouted as suddenly Red-Eyes Ultimate dematerialized as Call of the black Horde was sent to the graveyard as Jennifer's eyes flared in anger. "RAPTOR YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT LITTLE STUNT!" Jennifer snapped in anger as Raptor jumped back freaked.

"Turn end!" Raptor stated as Jennifer quickly drew her next card and nodded. "I'll set this card face down and end my turn go ahead raptor, attack I DARE YOU!" Jennifer growled. "Oh with pleasure I am ending this NOW!" Rex shouted drawing his next card. "Alright Spinos, end this attack her face down monster!" Raptor shouted as Jennifer smirked flipping it over. "Nice work Dino brat, you walked right into my trap MIRROR FORCE!" Jennifer shouted as when the attack collided the mirror shattered destroying Spinos, this whole time through his miracle egg was building up counters. "You played right into what I wanted Jennifer cause now I have enough tokens to do THIS! I now sacrifice my Miracle egg that has been building up tokens while you've been destroying them to do THIS! COME FORTH JURRAC TITANO!" Raptor shouted as flame shot up before what looked like a giant T-Rex appeared on the field.

**Jurrac Titano[3000/2800]**

"And there it is! Jurrac Titano! Jennifer's Champion dreams may be ending here folks as that is Rex's ace monster! But, we can't count the Red-Eyes Mistress out folks!" The announcer shouted causing the crowd to cheer.

"I'll end here!" Rex said sighing in relief he may have this match now. "MYT TURN DRAW!" Jennifer snapped drawing her next card. "Alright, Now I activate Cards Of Red-Stone, by sending Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon to the graveyard it allows me to draw two cards," Jennifer said drawing her next card and drew the two cards and grinned. "Now, I'll set this card face down and since I have a clear field of monsters I can special summon THIS! COME FORTH RED-EYES CYBER DRAGON!" Jennifer shouted slapping the card onto the field as more Cyborg looking Red-Eyes appeared on the field with a roar.

**Red-Eyes Cyber Dragon[1900/1400]**

"AND NOW YOUR END IS HERE RAPTOR I ACTIVATE THE SPELL CARD CALL FROM THE ABYSS!" Jennifer snapped slapping the card onto the field as the dark abyss started surrounding Jennifer as Rex gulped. "Now I offer my Red-Eyes Cyber Dragon and My 2nd Red-Eyes Flare Dragon to Ritual Summon! RED-EYES ABYSS DRAGON!" Jennifer screamed as the abyss surrounded her before slowly a dragon began descending onto the field in the form of a Red-Eyes but was covered in a dark abyss and let out a roar towards Raptor

**Red-Eyes Abyss Dragon[4500/0]**

"Now Abyss Dragon, WIPE THAT DINOSAUR FROM THE FACE OF THIS EARTH ABYSS FLARE! Oh and don't even THINK of using Scrap iron this time it won't work, during the battle phase this dragon is immune to spell and trap cards!" Jennifer snapped. "WHAT?!" Rex exclaimed in shock. The Abyss dragon let loose a roar before letting lose a strike destroying the titano as Raptor covered his face losing 1,500 life points.

**Jennifer Banks: 1,200 LP**

**Rex Raptor: 4,100 LP**

"I'll end the turn here," Jennifer stated as Raptor drew his next card and nodded. "Alright, I'll set this monster face down and end my turn." Raptor stated as Jennifer snarled. "As if Defense will do you any good MY GO!" Jennifer stated drawing her next card. "Alright, Abyss Dragon wipe Raptor out ABYSS FLARE! Oh, and in case you're wondering Raptor whenever Abyss Dragon destroys a defense Dragon the difference between its attack points and your defense points is dealt to you as DAMAGE!" Jennifer snapped as Raptor's eyes widened. "NOW GOODBYE!" Jennifer snapped as the attack collided with the last dino destroying it as Raptor let out a scream as the last of his life points went poof.

**Jennifer Banks: 1,200 LP**

**Rex Raptor: 0 LP**

Once the life points hit Zero Jennifer went from panting, to adjusting her hair and getting back to her calm self as the crowd was in shock. "AND THE WINNER OF THE SEMi- FINALS IS JENNIFER BANKS! THE MATCH IS SET FOLKS! IT WILL BE RED-EYES VS BLUE EYES! A MATCH FOR THE AGES!" The announcer shouted causing the crowd to explode as Jennifer turned around and humphed. "Thanks for the warm up Raptor." Jennifer scoffed slowly walking off. "B-B-Banks..." Raptor growing trying to reach before passing out on the duel arena as Jennifer was way out of eye shot now.

"Was the warm-up comment really Necessary M'lady?" Jeffery, her Butler asked as Jennifer nodded. "It was he got a few lucky moves in THAT'S IT!" Jennifer said as Jeffery shrugged. "Very well M'lady its as you say," Jeffery stated. "You must think yourself a big hotshot now huh, Banks!" A voice said causing Jennifer to blink and turn around with a smirk. "Well, Well, Well if it isn't Richy McRich, what's wrong afraid of a little challenge for once?" Jennifer questioned. "No, I welcome it actually, the fact that someone knows how to utilize the Red-Eyes like that has me intrigued. Just don't get any ideas, The Red-Eyes doesn't stand a CANDLE to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Seto Kaiba snapped. "Is it Kaiba? Is that really the reason? Or are you just to scared to admit that you have a met a duelist that can go toe to toe with your precious Blue-Eyes and WIN!" Jennifer taunted.

"You? Beat my Blue-Eyes?! HAHAHAHA! Oh thats a rich one Banks. No one has ever stood a Candle to my Blue-Eyes before and no one ever WILL!" Kaiba said causing Jennifer to smirk. "OH I'm going to look forward to knocking you down little Kaiba." Jennifer taunted. "We will see come the finals BANKS!" Kaiba snapped taking off as the Spirit's of Red-Eyes and Blue Eyes were staring each other down in anger.

The time had finally come, the Finals of the WCS as the announcer span his microphone out with a grin. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THIS IS THE MOMENT WE HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR THE FINALS OF THE WCS HAVE ARRIVED!" The man announced as the crowd exploded in cheers. "Dueling from the red corner a woman who has quickly asserted her and her Red-Eyes Black Dragon's dominance as more than just Blue-Eyes Little brother, The Red-Eyes Mistress herself, JENNIFER BANKS!" The announcer shouted as Jennifer slowly made her way out from behind the curtains as the crowd exploded as her rise to the top was something everyone was now...pulling for?

"And now for the man of the hour, the top of the food chain the man who has taken down every opponent who has stepped before him! He holds Three of the four legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragons, Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, Children of all ages I give you, the owner of Kaiba Corporation, SETO KAIBA!" He announced as Seto made his way out before both stepped on the duel arena for the finals of the WCS, the tension was high between the two of them.

"So its come to this Banks?" Kaiba asked placing his deck onto the field as Jennifer did the same. "Yes,Yes it has Kaiba and my Red-Eyes is looking forward to making your Blue-Eyes into lunch!" Jennifer stated as the Blue-Eyes taunted the Red-Eyes with a motion of its claw causing Red-Eyes to growl. "We will see about that Banks, My Blue-Eyes has lost to NO ONE yet and I don't plan on it being your pathetic Red-Eyes being the first to take it down!" Seto stated as the life points shot up. "DUEL!" Both shouted glaring each other down.

The duel went back and forth, blow for blow neither one seeming to Let up. However, soon Jennifer looked like she had met her match because, Kaiba had not one, not two but all three Blue-Eyes on the field. "HAHAHA! It's over Banks! No one has gone toe to toe with my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons and come out on top. THIS GAMES OVER NO MATTER WHAT YOU DRAW! HAHAHAHA!" Kaiba shouted with a laugh as Jennifer looked on and smirked before letting out a cackle. "Kaiba you are a FOOL! If you think I've come this far only to lose! DRAW!" Jennifer shouted drawing her next card looking over it and smirked.

"KAIBA! Your end is here because now I activate Red-EYES FUSION!" She shouted as she slapped the card onto the feild. "AND THERE IT IS FOLKS! JENNIFER'S ACE IN THE HOLE THIS MAY BE IT FOR OUR REIGNING CHAMPION SETO KAIBA!" The announcer shouted. "NOW! I FUSE THE TWO RED-EYES IN MY HAND AND THE ONE IN MY DECK TO BRING FORTH MY ULTIMATE CREATURE!" Jennifer shouted as the light shined brightly as the Hologram began to appear. "NOW COME MY BEAUTIFUL BABY! RED-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!" Jennifer shouted as suddenly a Three headed Dragon in the coloring of Red-Eyes appeared on the field with a roar.

**Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon[4200/3500]**

Seto flinched a little bit before growling. "You could have one monster or a thousand monsters my Blue-Eyes will still take them down! Now Blue-Eyes Combine your powers Triple Burst Stream Of Destruction!" Kaiba shouted. "You are a fool Kaiba! Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! TRIPLE INFERNO FIRE BLAST!" Jennifer shouted as the three heads with Red-Eyes along with the three Blue-Eyes readied their strikes. "FIRE!" The two duelists shouted as all six blasts launched at their opponents colliding as the duel arena began sparking. "I will not hand over my title over to someone who got lucky BANKS!" Seto growled. "You're not gonna have a choice Kaiba! My Ultimate Dragon is gonna blow you away!" Jennifer shouted. "EVERYONE GET DOWN THE ARENA IS GONNA!" The announcer shouted before KABOOM! The arena from the shockwave exploded sending both Duelists skidding to the floor as the announcer was coughing from the smoke.

"Ms. Banks!" A voice said as Jennifer coughed as Jeffery, her Buttler raced over helping her up. "Big Brother!" Another voice said as a strange kid raced out checking on Seto. "Are you okay?" Jeffery asked. "I'm fine Jeffery." She coughed dusting herself off. "I'm fine Mokuba." Kaiba said slowly getting up as Seto looked at Jennifer for a moment and smirked. "Well, so it looks like your not all talk with the Red-Eyes after all." Seto stated as Jennifer flipped her hair in a humph. "I told you that." Jennifer snarked as Seto chuckled. "Well, I know good help when I see it, so Mrs. Banks how would you feel about...an alliance." Seto said as Jennifer rose an eyebrow and smirked. "I'm listening..." She said with a grin.

"You have the skills that show you to be the best, a duel monsters championship is coming up in the near future to determine the King and Queen of games you interested?" Seto asked. "Seto Kaiba, you just made yourself one hell of an ally" Jennifer said as the two walked forward and grasped hands shaking on it. "YOU BRAT!" A voice shouted as Jennifer growled causing Seto to blink as a strange male who had this psychotic look on his face walked into the room as Jennifer turned around. "Well look who decided to crawl out of the hole he was born in, hello, Father." She snarled. "You just didn't learn your lesson last time did you?" He asked as on his back was a flame thrower of some kind. "I guess I'm going to have to BURN it back into you until you learn to be obedient hehe hehe." He said laughing rather psychotic.

"Family problems? want me to deal with this Banks, I have help in places that could make sure he stays out of your hair for a LONG time." Seto stated as Jennifer cracked her knuckles. "No need Kaiba, I've been wanting to do this for a LONG time," she growled. "Oh, what is the little bitch going to- GAH!" He started before a swift knee right to the gut causing him to cough hard. "I'm not the same little girl from all those years ago father..." She growled in anger.

The father quickly tried to go for a hair pull as Jennifer growled turning to Kaiba. "You might wanna cover your little brother's eyes for this one." She said turning back to her father with an evil smirk. "This is about to get ugly..." She growled. "Thanks for the heads up." Kaiba said slowly covering Mokuba's eyes. "Hey what's going on I wanna see Big Brother!" Mokuba shouted. The next thing that was heard was punches and kicks along with a few ows from the father, when Kaiba re opened his eyes Jennifer's father was on the ground beaten battered and bruised.

"You bitch! I am your father!" He snarled as Jennifer humphed. "Father's actually care for their families your nothing more than a coward now get out of here before I do something I'm going to regret!" Jennifer snapped as her father slowly got up holding his face slowly limping out of there as Jennifer smirked. "Thats right dog get out of here piece of shit." She growled as she humphed flipping her hair. "Jeffery lets go we have somewhere we need to be." Jennifer said as Jeffery bowed in respect. "Of course Mrs. Banks," Jeffery said with a smile as they took off as Seto smirked. "Well, Mrs. Banks your as ruthless outside of dueling as you are in dueling this is going to be an interesting alliance.." He said with a smirk.

Outside the dome Jennifer looked up and smirked. "Alright dueling world you've seen my power get ready to bow down to the next queen of games!" Jennifer shouted letting out a laugh not knowing her rival was slowly getting ready to make her appearance in the PDL in the locals of Germany and her Zodiac deck. The stage was set for the Return of the shadow games and unknown to Mrs. Banks she would play a critical role in putting an end to them.


	2. The Zodiac Mistress

On the outskirts of Germany, the story of another was once also unfolding, unknown to her, she would play a bigger role than even she realized in the upcoming return of the shadow games. The young girl was currently pacing back and forth. She wore a black tank-top, blue jeans and on the side of her pants was the case for a duel deck. She was a young blonde female who seemed to be from America but, had moved to Germany and her family was in dire straights right now since her father's firing at the hands of Schroeder Corp. "Sweetie you've got mail!" A male voice shouted as an older male walked into the room. "This was her father, Frank Lockhart. "GIMMIE!" She shouted quickly snatching the package from her father who laughed. "Easy Abigail, it's not like its going to grow legs and walk away," Frank said with a laugh. "Did our little girl get her package?" Came the voice of one Amanda Lockhart as she walked into Abigail blushing. "MOOOOOM! I'm a teenager now don't call me that!" Abigail whined causing her family to laugh.

"Well go on Sweetie, open it." She said as Abigail slowly opened the package and inside was a deck and a letter as Abigail quickly pulled out the letter reading over it before. "YES! YES! YES! My Zodiac's were approved by Industrial Illusions!" Abigail screamed jumping in the air with glee. "Well, at least something is going our way finally." Amanda said with a small smile as Abigail opened the deck going through them and looked over the decklist that came with it and grinned. "This is all of them oh my god..." Abigail muttered.

"I don't get it, sweetheart, how will this help us out of our situation?" Frank questioned. "Simple dad, I'm entering the local tournament coming up." Abigail said as both parents let out a "WHAT?!" as Frank spoke. "Sweetheart I understand you wanna help but, you know very little about this game!" Frank argued. "Yes but, I'M NOT GONNA LET THAT DOUCHE SCHROEDER GET THE LAST LAUGH! I'm getting us out of this even if this is my first tournament." Abigail declared as both parents sighed after looking at each other. "Alright, just be careful sweetie.." Amanda stated. "I will BYE MOM! BYE, DAD! SEE YOU AFTER THE TOURNAMENT!" Abigail shouted zooming out the door as both parents sighed shaking their heads with a smile.

As she was racing off to the tournament, she was currently blissfully unaware of the twelve spirits following behind her as she had been chosen by destiny. Leo, Aquarius, Taurus, Cancer, Virgo, Sagittarius, Aries, Scorpio, Gemini, Capricorn, Pisces, Libra and a mysterious snake looking creature as well, the thirteen Zodiac spirits she designed her self. "So this is our chosen duelist..." The Lion, Leo muttered looking at Abigail was racing towards the tournament. "You seem upset Leo?" Taurus mentioned causing Leo to hmph. "She doesn't look like she could duel her way out of a wet paper bag." Leo scoffed as Taurus shook his head. "Regardless she is our welder and a great destiny awaits her," Taurus explained. "There you go with that destiny crap again..." Leo grumbled.

Once arriving she looked around in awe seeing arena out the rear, above the seats were posters "Current Male WCS Champion, Seto Kaiba" and "Current Female WCS Champion, Jennifer Banks" from what she knew about those two, no one had been able to beat them and it had reached the point that when they faced in the WCS the duel arena had exploded. "Jennifer Banks huh, enjoy that throne because I will be dethroning you soon enough," Abigail said tightening her fist in determination. "Are you here to enter the tournament?" A voice said as Abigail turned around and spotted the figure with a grin handing out her decklist. "Yes, sir." She said as the man began going over the decklist as she handed her deck to the other one who was skimming through her deck.

"The newly approved Zodiac's, huh, you must be the one who designed and made them." One said as Abigail smiled rubbing a finger under her nose before the guard nodded. "Everything checks out, head to duel field 5, once the Quarter-Finalists have been decided we will broadcast the remaining of this local tournament." He explained as Abigail froze up. "B-Broadcast as in on T.V?" She asked as the guard nodded causing Abigail to let out an oh boy... before heading off to the duel field. Once getting on it the platform rose her to where the field would be as she gulped, this was going to be nerve-wracking.

The Qualifiers of the local tournament but, Abigail was able to come out on top each time as she was slowly learning how her deck that she designed worked as the Quarter finals had arrived as a strange egyptian women was in the shadows watching as a strange necklace around her neck glowed. "So...destiny has made its mark on you Ms. Lockhart.." The women said disappearing further into the crowd as they were losing it getting ready for the Quarter finals.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the Quarter-Finals of the Germany local Duel Monsters tournament is about to begin!" The announcer shouted spinning the microphone around. "In the red corner, we have a man who has been known to overwhelm and overpower his opponents with his warrior monsters! He is the Elemental Hero Tactician! Be ready folks because a storm is brewing for this tournament, please welcome to the red dueling field TEEEED STORM!" The announcer shouted. The young man walked forward getting onto the duel stage as he looked around trying to cool his nerves he had been to tournaments before but, ones with the stakes this one had, not so much. "And his opponent, a girl seeming to have come out of nowhere for this tournament who is looking to win it all for his family. Ladies and Gentlemen, The Zodiac Mistress, ABIGAIL LOCKHART!" The announcer shouted as in the spirits Leo simply scoffed at her nickname as the young women slowly made her way to the duel arena as the stage rose as she placed her deck in its location on the field.

"Ladies and gentlemen one of these two are going home tonight and the other is moving onto the Semi-Finals! Only one duelist can emerge from this the top-ranked duelist in Germany to gain the right to move onto the Regionals! Let the duel BEGIN!" The announcer shouted as both duelist eyes went serious mode. "DUEL!" The two shouted and the quarter finals were on.

**Ted Storm: 8,000 LP**

**Abigail Lockhart: 8,000 LP.**

"Now before the first card is played, allow me to introduce the man of the hour! The Creator of Duel Monsters and the owner of Industrial Illusions! Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Mister, Maximillion PEGASUS!" The announcer shouted as the camera's panned up to a strange man in a red outfit, white hair holding a glass of wine and waved down with a small smile as his eye shined gold. "NOW DUELISTS BEGIN!" The announcer shouted as the two of them drew their first five cards. "Ladies first Storm." Abigail stated with a cheeky grin drawing her 6th card looking over her hand, it was still hard to belive out of all the duelists she had made it to the last three duels. Her hands were shaking, she didn't know why. Was this...stage fright? It had to be Abigail had never been a big time duelist. She played for fun but this kind of level but this, this was a whole new stage for her, the stakes couldn't be any higher. Ted noticed this and spoke up. "Hey! Lockhart. Take a breath, calm down. A clear mind gives you the best chances to win. Relax and have fun kid." He said with a small smile.

"I wish I could kid, but, this is for my family's livelihood I'm sorry but, I have to win this! Alright first up, I'm going to summon this! Come Forth, Spirit of the Maiden In attack mode!" Abigail shouted slapping the card onto the duel arena as suddenly the hologram lit up as a strange women in a dark garb, in her hands were two whips made of what looked like earth as she sheathed the blades ready to strike.

**Spirit of the Maiden[1900/1500]**

"What on earth is that...I've never seen this card before.." He mused. Abigail grinned rubbing under her nose. "These cards are of my own creation, I put my whole soul into creating them." Abigail said with a proud smile. He chuckled softly. "Impressive. I can sense a strong untapped potential in ya kid. You'll go far. But before we continue, you mentioned your family. What's going on?" He questioned. Abigail tightened her fist. "My father, he worked for Schroeder Corp but, his pay was once again dropped just because Kaiba Corp beat him to the punch of virtual reality." She stated slamming her fist down. "We were barely getting by before and now.." She stated. "Schroeder Corp you say? You mean the gaming company?" He questioned, Abigail nodded softly.

"Ooh...I've heard some ugly stuff about their rivalry with Seto Kaiba. What else happened kid?" He questioned. "Well hes basicly had to take all of his abused I want my dad out of this, I can't let him take this anymore! This is why I have to win!" Abigail stated. "Damn...and here I am just coming into this thing for vital experience and potential glory. Shit, now I feel bad girl. I wish I could help ya out" He stated. "Sorry kid, but, I can't lose this. Now I'll activate "Spirit of the Maiden"'s effect and add one King's cross to my hand." She said as she pulled the card from her deck to her hand. Now, I'll lay this card face down and end my turn!" She stated placing the card in the spell and trap card zone as the crowd was murmuring after hearing the story.

"Interesting cards. All right then, my move! I draw!" Ted stated drawing his next card and grumbled. 'of all the duels to get a good hand...' he grumbled to himself. 'I hate moral dilemmas, I freaking hate them..' He thought to himself, pulling a card. "First I'll set a card of my own face down. Then I'll summon Elemental HERO Heat in attack mode." He stated as the the monster emerged from a pillar of fire punching the air before letting out a cry.

**Elemental Hero The Heat[1600/1200]**

"I can sense it you seem conflicted Ted, is something wrong?" Elemental Hero The Heat questioned. He let out a sigh. "It's this girl we're facing Heat. She's dueling pretty much to keep her family financially secure. I want us to win, but I don't want the poor kid's family to suffer.." Ted muttered. "There is actually more to her than meets the eye Ted, her destiny and ours link up, what I feared may be returning." Heat stated. "Hm? What are you getting at?" Ted questioned. "Yep, I do." Ted stated with a nod not sure what is going on. "This Abigail, I am sensing the spirit of the Nameless Pharaoh's Medjay in her like hers and the Medjay's destiny are linked, Don't hold back Ted not even for one second." Heat stated. "All right then. I will do my best my friend." Ted stated.

"We are about to test her big time, your hand Ted, I can feel it you have the means to bring out my comrade Absolute Zero don't you?" Heat questioned. He nodded. "I do." He informed his friend. "Very well." Ted stated pulling the materials from his hands. 'whos the hell is he talking to the air?' Abigail pondered to herself. "First, sorry Abigail I don't trust your face down so I play this, R- Righteous Justice. Now for every Elemental Hero I have on the field I can destroy one trap card and I chose your face down!" Ted shouted as Zodiac Armament - Spellcaster's Knowledge exploded going to the graveyard. "Well played my friend, you know what's next." Heat commented.

"Alright now I activate the spell from my hand Polymerization, fusing together Elemental Heroes Ocean and Wildheart! Come Forth, My Icey friend, ELEMENTAL HERO ABSOLUTE ZERO!" Ted shouted slapping the card down onto the field as suddenly a pillar of ice appeared before out of it smashed Elemental Hero Absolute Zero who crossed his arms. "Welcome to the party Zero." Heat commented as Zero simply nodded, the cold silent type.

**Elemental Hero Absolute Zero[2500/2000]**

"Alright Elemental Hero The Heat! Attack Spirit Of the Archer with flaming Fists!" Ted shouted as the heat reved up his hands before launching a wave of fire towards the archer who let out a scream as Abigail held up her hands. "The Heat! Ugh, why dose this feel so real its only holograms..." Abigail growled not noticing a golden eye glowing from the stand where Pegasus was sitting.

**Abigail Lockhart: 7500 LP**

**Ted Storm: 8000 LP**

"What the?!" Elemental Hero The Heat questioned. "No Absolute Zero! ABSOLUTE FROST AND ATTACK HER DIRECTLY!" Ted shouted his order. "No wait Ted!" Heat shouted but it was to late as Absolute Zero punched the ground letting lose a glacier as Abigail Shivered. "C-C-C-Cold..." She whimpered to herself as she lost 2500 life points

**Abigail Lockhart: 5000 LP**

**Ted Storm: 8000 LP**

"What the... Abigail, you okay kid?" Ted asked in concern. "I...I think so...why, why did that life point damage feel...real?" Abigail questioned as Heat's eyes widened. "Oh no..." Heat muttered."Someone's using Shadow Magic around here but I can't pinpoint who, be careful ted, every damage we inflict or have inflicted to us will be real from now on." Absolute Zero commented. "How can this be.." Ted questioned. "Its the shadow games but, this kind of pain, only one type of magic can inflict this." Heat stated. "You don't think-" Absolute Zero asked as Heat shook his head. "I don't think my friend, I know." Heat stated.

"Keep going." They heard and turned to see Abigail slowly regaining her balance from the pain. "What in the name of Ra?! Absolute Zero did you hold back on that attack?!" Heat asked. "no..." Absolute Zero stated as Abigail was panting. 'well, this duel just got interesting.' Ted muttered to himself with a grin. "Ted keep that duelist blood in check this is serious!" Heat snapped.

"Alright, Turn end." Ted stated as Abigail placed a hand on her deck. "MY turn DRAW!" Abigail snapped drawing her next card. "Spirit of the ram, not sure what this does but, i Can get another kings cross from my deck but, what do they do?!" Abigail pondered to herself. "My turn than, I'll start by summoning Spirit Of The Ram to the feild!" Abigail snapped slapping the card onto the field before a goat looking creature weilding a hammer arrived ready to strike.

**Spirit Of The Ram[1800/500]**

"Now thanks to Spirit Of The Ram, I can add another Kings Cross to my hand!" Abigail stated as the card flew out of her deck into her hand. "Turn end." Abigail stated as Ted nodded. "My turn, DRAW!" Ted shouted drawing his next card and nodded. "Afraid this duel is mine Abigail. Sorry kid." Ted stated with a grin.

"FIrst, Absolute Zero, take out Spirit Of The Ram! Absolute Frost!" Ted shouted as Absolute Zero nodded and let lose a blast of ice that began shivering Abigail again destroying her ram taking 700 life points from her.

**Abigail Lockhart: 4300 LP**

**Ted Storm: 8000 LP**

"Now, Elemental Hero The Heat, attack Abigail Directly with FLAMING FISTS!" Ted shouted as the creature reved up his fists before letting lose a flame as Abigail held her hand up embracing the heat as she lost 2,000 Life Points.

**Abigail Lockhart: 2300 LP**

**Ted Storm: 8000 LP**

Abigail panted, the shadow magic was strong but, she would NOT lose here. "That...All?!" She growled as Ted blinked in shock. "Not quite, now I activate one of my cards I had designed, Heroes Repeat! When this card is played I can chose one monster on the feild to attack again and I chose Elemental Hero The Heat! Now He can attack you directly again! GO! FLAMING FISTS!" Ted shouted as the creature revved up his fists before letting lose a flame as Abigail held her hand up embracing the heat as she lost 2,000 Life Points.

**Abigail Lockhart: 300 LP**

**Ted Storm: 8000 LP**

"Now my turns done." Ted said with a grin as Abigail slowly looked up. Ted normally would be happy to have such a commanding lead, but not in this case due to what he knew about Abbi. "Heat...man, I want us to win, but I feel like a jerk. I...I can't take away her family livelihood.." He muttered. Suddenly, Abigail spoke. "I am not gonna lose now I've come to far to saving my family to let this duel go without a fight MY TURN!" Abigail said placing her card on her deck as Ted blinked. "I've put my very soul into these cards, they are my life, I trust them as they will trust me Zodiac's if you can hear me help me out, DRAW!" She shouted drawing her next, what could be final card.

"Well kiddo, that might've been your last draw. Let's see what ya got, because even though you're losing badly, I've enjoyed what you've shown me." Ted replied, smiling warmly. Abigail opened her eyes and looked to the card and her determined look got even better as she smiled. "Time to turn this duel around!" Abigail stated. Ted grinned. "From the sound of things, ya got a good card. Show me." He stated. "I activate the magic of Polymerization!" Abigail shouted as The Elemental Heroes were taken back. "Wait a moment, the spirit forms weren't their true forms?!" He questioned. Than it hit him. "Oh...shit..." He finally said.

"Fusions.. I should've guessed." He chuckled. "I fuse from my hand Spirit Of The Serpent and Kings Cross Come forth ZODIAIC SPIRIT- MASTER OPHIUCUS!" Abigail shouted slapping the card into the field as suddenly, a purple smoke covered the field as a snake like hiss to those who could see duel monster spirits could be come. "SOOOOO Your the Hero Duelist that has been giving Abigail so much trouble." The voice hissed almost like a snake ready to strike its prey. Ted shrugged. "Hey, I'm just here for a friendly game dude." He replied calmly. "Well let's see how friendly you feel now!" It snarled before suddenly a giant purple snake like creature appeared letting out a roar as Heat and Absolute Zero flinched. "By Ra this one was able to summon HIM?!" Heat questioned.

**Zodiac Spirit- Master Ophiucus[4500/3500]**

"4500 attack points. Impressive! Excellent move Abby!" He praised, giving her a smile. "Now Master Ophiuchus! Take out Absolute Zero with ZODIAC BLAST!" Abigail shouted. "With pleasure!" He snarled as the beam formed in his mouth letting lose a huge blast right at Absolute Zero who screamed before being destroyed as the remaining 2000 went right to Ted as Direct damage as Pegasus's eye once again glowed unknown to either duelist or the spirits. Ted grunted in pain, feeling the blast as though it were real. "Okay, that didn't exactly tickle.." He deadpanned. "Ted are you okay?" Abigail questioned as she saw him grunt what exactly was going on as Ophichus pulled back in shock as he knew that look. "The damage is...real? Okay whos using shadow magic?!" Ophichus wondered in a hiss.

**Ted Storm: 6000 LP**

**Abigail Lockhart: 300**

Ted grunted, looking around as a faint glimmer of light from a mysterious Eye of some sort caught his attention. "Gee I don't know, maybe the fella with the gold eyeball?" He drawled, not aware of exactly what it was yet. "Eye?" Ophiuchus questioned turning to where Ted had looked. "The Millenium Eye?! No this is-" Ophiuchus started before a wave of ice engulfed him destroying. "MASTER OPHIUCHUS!" Abigail shouted.

"Sorry bout that kiddo. When Zero goes to the grave, he takes your monsters for the ride.." Ted smiled sheepishly. "Oh well so I guess thats game..." She said shrugging but anyone whos anyone would notice Abigail's grin on her face. Ted may not have known Abby long but his duelist's intuition told him that this wasn't over just yet.. "Or is it?" He teased playfully. "Alright you got me its not because see by Zero's effect you've activated Zodiac Spirit- Master Ophiucus's special ability." Abigail explained with a grin. It was come back time. "Ah boy, that doesn't sound good. What's he got?" He smiled.

"When he goes to the grave I am allowed to add back One Kings Cross to my hand." Abigail said as the card flew from her graveyard back to her hand. "And I can special Summon Spirit Of The Serpent, Come back Spirit!" Abigail shouted as the field lit up before a spirit of a serpent like snake appeared with a hiss.

**Spirit Of The Serpent[3500/2500]**

"You have a thing for serpents don't ya kid?" He teased. "Just this one and that means I got one more attack this turn." Abigail said as the Serpent coiled up ready to strike. "But that means.." Ted muttered, "Spirit of the Serpent, take out Elemental Hero The Heat! SERPENT STRIKE!" She shouted as suddenly the creature zoomed around Heat and wrapped him in its grasp before squeezing it and than went and chopped on Ted's arm for the remaining life point damage.

**Ted Storm: 4800 LP**

**Abigail Lockhart: 300**

Ted groaned in pain. "Ya mind defanging him? I don't exactly carry anti-venom kiddo." He joked, chuckling. "Aww he's harmless in this form unless you'd rather face Ophiucus's again." She giggled. "Um, no thanks maybe another time." He grinned. "Alright I'll end my turn." Abigail stated as the Serpent coiled up hissing. "And with that I end my turn." Abigail stated with a grin. "Alright, my turn. I draw." Ted stated drawing his next card. Once he drew and saw the card a voice spoke. "Hey Ted, was wondering when I would get some breathing room from the deck." The female voice said as next to him appeared the card he drew. Elemental Hero Lady Heat.

"Heh Lady Heat, good to see you old friend." Ted stated. "Your not really due to whats going on in this duel Ted, I can sense it. something troubling you?" She questioned. "I can see, normally I would say don't play me but it looks like she still has enough Life Points to survive one turn of my abilities, however, this meeting wasn't just a chance meeting Ted. " Lady Heat stated. "It wasn't chance? What do you mean?" He asked. "The Shadow games are returning I don't know how yet or why but, I can tell you and her will play a big part in stopping them along with another group." Lady Heat explained.

"Lovely, supernatural shit." He laughed. "So the choices is yours Ted, play me face up or face down I will not judge you either way." Lady Heat said disappearing leaving ted to think. "I'll summon Elemental HERO Lady Heat in attack mode!" Ted shouted as suddenly a women elemental hero emerged from the flames with a punch to the sky as it landed on the feild as the spirit of the snake looked up and hissed as Lady Heat jumped back. "Um gross?" She grumbled.

**Elemental Hero Lady Heat[1300/1000]**

"Yeah, he doesn't like us much." Ted joked, chuckling. "Well we are down to my last life points you expect him to like you?" Abigail questioned with a giggle as Elemental Hero Lady Heat growled. "I'm about to have Snake Chicabob!" She growled as the snake hissed as if saying TRY IT!

"Remember Lady Heat's special effect Abby?" Ted asked softly. "Her special- oh shit." Abigail muttered realizing what ted was getting at. "At the end of my turn, Heat deals you 200 points of damage for every HERO I have in play." He explained, pulling another card from his hand. 'This is bad if he pulls another hero this duels over...' Abigail muttered to herself putting her hands on the duel arena. 'no it can't end like this it cant im to close!" she muttered.

"Monster, Reborn crap...this duel's over.." Abigail muttered fearing that she had fought this far only to lose. "I...I...I can't do this...I...I end my turn." Ted stated as Abigail blinked before suddenly, a fire shot from lady heat taking 200 of her life points.

**Ted Storm: 4800 LP**

**Abigail Lockhart: 100**

"My turn than DRAW!" Abigail stated drawing her next card and nodded. "I activate to start this turn Polymerization fusing Spirit of the Maiden and Kings cross in order to summon, Zodia Spirit - Strategist Virgo!" Abigail stated slapping the card onto the feild as a mysterious woman in a business like black suit and whip in hand appeared on the feild ready to strike.

**Zodiac Spirit - Strategist Virgo[2900/2500]**

"Impressive." He smiled. "Now Virgo attack Elemental Hero Lady Heat, with EARTH SHATTERING WHIP!" Abigail shouted as Virgo slammed the whip down before whipping at Lady Heat as she let out a scream when she was destroyed as 1600 life points were taken from Ted.

**Ted Storm: 3200 LP**

**Abigail Lockhart: 100**

"Now Spirit of the Serpent attack Ted Directly and end this duel!" Abigail shouted as the snake slithered forward before wrapping around Ted and bit on his arm as the remaining of his life points were depleted as Abigail panted in disbelief.

**Ted Storm: 0 LP**

**Abigail Lockhart: 100**

The crowd exploded as the duel came to a close. "And the winner moving onto the Semi-Finals is Abigail Lockhart!" The announcer shouted in pure shock and exacaticness as the crowd of this local tournoment roared. "Hey Lockhart, come over here a sec kid." Ted called out as Abigail panted moving off her duel arena before over to Ted and blinked. "Yes?" She questioned. "You know I could've won that match in my last turn right?" He questioned. Abigail nodded. "I do I saw you dropped Monster Reborn, why didn't you?" She questioned. "Because you need to win this tournament for your family. I'll have other chances." He smiled. Abigail smiled a tears dripped down her face as he hugged the young man. "Thank you Ted, this means a lot to me." She said with a smile rubbing his hair with a playful smile

"Hey, you need this more than I do. Go kick butt. Good luck kid." Ted said with a grin. "Awww the loser got handed a victory how, PATHETIC!" A voice said as Abigail turned around as a purple haired female with the Schroeder Corp business attire walked forwards as Abigail tightened her visits. "Victoria Von Schroeder ..." She growled in anger. "You know this kid?" Ted asked, confused.

"Oh yeah the spoiled rich brat sister of my father's former boss." Abigail stated as she walked forwards. "What's the stuck up bitch of the Schroeder family doing here?!" Abigail snapped. "Simple." Victoria said flipping her hair to the side. "To make sure YOU don't make it to the grand prix do you have ANY idea the embarrassment Schroeder Corp would suffer if not only we lost to Kaiba Corp but that the peasant daughter of a former employee of ours won the local tournament?!" She snapped.

"Hey, at least she has a purpose rather than vanity glory." Ted smirked. "You stay out of this peasant boy. You could've had her beat and done something USEFUL!" She snapped as Abigail stepped up. "Say another word to him see what happens bitch." Abigail growled.

"Who are you calling a peasant ya little wench? At least I don't look like something out of a horror movie with that purple hair!" He laughed.

The women tightened her fist in anger. "I'll see you in the semi finals Lockhart!" She snapped turning around and walking off. "Abigail!" A voice said as she turned around before two males glomped her. "OOF Randal! Caleb! Guys!" Abigail squealed hugging them. Ted stepped back, letting the friends have a moment. "Guys its so good to see you!" Abigail said as the three got off. "Yo Abbi whos this?" Caleb questioned.

"This is Ted, he was the duelist I was facing, Ted, these are two of my best friends Randal and Caleb." Abigail explained. "Good to meet y'all." Ted explained with a grin. "oh forget that come here! WELCOME NOOGIE!" Caleb said Noogieing the guy gently to show he meant well. Ted laughed, looking to Abby. "Does this happen a lot?" He asked. Abigail laughed. "a lot." She giggled.

"Noted." Ted said with a small grin. "Now if you all don't mind as fun as this has been, I've got a bitch's clock to clean," Abigail said slowly storming off. "Hey Ab-" Ted slowly started before Randal held him back. "Woah easy kid, lesson number one with Abigail when she gets this way it's best to just leave her be," Randal explained as meanwhile, a mysterious figure was in the shadows pressing her hand to the strange necklace on her neck as it glowed. "So...the chosen one of the Millennium Shield has been found.

At the center area as the stage was set the Announcer span the microphone around and spoke. "Ladies and Gentlemen are we ready for the Semi-Finals!" He shouted as the crowd exploded, Ted, Randal, and Caleb finding their seats in the stands. "Well the wait is over first, from the blue corner a representative from Schroeder Corp, ladies and gentlemen please welcome Victoria Von Schroeder!" The announcer shouted as Victoria slowly walked forward and landed on the duel arena stand as it rose up to put her eye level with the field as she flipped her hair as if she had this duel in the bag. "And her opponent, from the Red Corner, The Zodiac Mistress, Abigail LOCKHART!" he shouted as Abigail walked forward the stage rise putting her eye level with the duel field. "KNOCK HER TEETH OUT ABIGAIL!" Randall shouted. "You ready to lose Lockhart?!" Victoria mocked with a smug grin, as Abigail glared. "In your dreams Victoria, your family is going to pay for what they did to mine family!" Abigail snapped as their eyes glared each other down. "Oh boo hoo let's see what you got," Victoria said with a smirk. "LETS DUEL!" The two shouted as the life point counters shot up and both duelist drew their opening hand.

**Victoria Von Schroeder: 8000 LP**

**Abigail Lockhart: 8000 LP**

"Superior families first Lockhart," Victoria said drawing her first card of the duel. "I guess I'll take it easy on you can't have these fans going home without you putting up SOME sort of a fight, I'll place one monster in face-down position and end my turn," Victoria said as Abigail drew her first card. "Your gonna regret that." She stated looking over her hand and nodded. "I'll start this off with a bang, First I'm going to summon Spirit of the Archer." Abigail shouted as suddenly a strange man holding a bow appeared on the feild and readied his bow aimed right towards Victoria.

**Spirit Of The Archer[1500/800]**

"Now for his effect, when he arrives on the field I'm allowed to add one Kings Cross to my hand from my deck or graveyard." She explained as the card flew from her deck into her hand as she pointed towards Victoria. "Now, Spirit of the archer let your arrow fly and take out her face down! Perfect Shot!" Abigail shouted as the Archer lowered his bow so it was aiming right towards the set monster letting loose the arrow it pierced the card revealing it as Mystical Shine Ball before destroying it as Victoria growled. "Lucky draw." She snarled.

"Now with that, I shall end my turn," Abigail stated. "My turn DRAW!" Victoria shouted drawing her next card. "I'll open this turn by summoning The Agent of Miracles - Jupiter! Come forth!" Victoria shouted as suddenly, a strange winged creature but, also looked half-man appeared on the field flapping his wings ready to strike.

**The Agent of Miracles - Jupiter[1800/1000]**

"Now Jupiter wipe that eyesore off MY field Jupiter's Blast!" Victoria shouted as the creature nodded opening his hand open before suddenly a huge blast emerged from his hand traveling right at Abigail destroying Spirit of the archer taking 300 of Abigail's life points away.

**Victoria Von Schroeder: 8000 LP**

**Abigail Lockhart: 7700 LP**

Suddenly, Victoria let out a laugh. "Might as well give up now Lockhart your Zodiac's will meet their end at my hand," Victoria stated with a cocky grin. "Do you like to hear yourself think or something?" Abigail asked as the smoke was clearing from the damage she received. "There is more about this game than just overpowering your opponents and winning Victoria," Abigail stated adjusting herself as she placed two fingers on her deck. "It's about putting the love and trust in the faith of your deck and your friends, oh but wait, you wouldn't know anything about that because your friends abandoned you isn't that right Victoria?!" Abigail snapped causing Victoria to flinch. "However, I believe in my deck and my friends." Abigail stated drawing the card next card and smirked. "and it looks like it's about to pay off. "Activate magic card, Monster Reborn now be reborn Spirit Of The Archer!" Abigail shouted causing Victoria to flinch as the spirit remembered onto the field looking at Victoria.

**Spirit Of The Archer[1500/800]**

"First his reappearance in this duel allows me to gather my 2nd Kings Cross from my deck," Abigail stated as the deck glowed before the 2nd card flew to her hand before she quickly slapped a magic card down onto her deck. "Now I activate the magic card, Zodiac Weapon- Lion's Claw! and I shall equip this to Spirit of The Archer giving him an extra 500 attack points!" Abigail shouted as his bow suddenly transformed into claws as he got in position claws on each hand.

**Spirit Of The Archer[2000/800]**

"Now I summon, Spirit Of The Bull!" Abigail shouted as she slapped the card on to the duel arena as suddenly onto the field a bull letting out its cry appeared on the field with a bull like a cry ready to strike.

**Spirit Of The Bull[1000/1600]**

"Now first, Spirit Of The Archer, take out Jupiter with Slice and DIce!" Abigail shouted as the spirit nodded zooming forward slicing down on the Angel looking creature destroying it taking 200 of Victoria's life points. "Now Spirit Of The Bull attack her directly!" Abigail shouted as the bull let out a cry before ramming into the Duel Arena Victoria was behind taking another 1000 life points from her.

**Victoria Von Schroeder: 6800 LP**

**Abigail Lockhart: 7700 LP**

"I'll end my turn there," Abigail stated with a sweet smile. "MY MOVE!" Victoria snarled in anger and looked at her hand. "Useless deck..." She grumbled. "I'll just set one card face down and end my turn," Victoria grumbled as Abigail smiled sweetly. "My turn then, Oh goodie!" She stated drawing her next card and grinned. "Alright I'll normal summon King's Cross!" Abigail shouted slapping the card onto the field as suddenly a strange man with a lite torch in one hand and a sword in the other landed onto the field ready to strike.

**King's Cross[2000/1500]**

"Alright my friends, attack her directly!" Abigail shouted as suddenly first, the ram slammed into the duel arena, the Archer sliced down on her with her claws and then finally, King's Cross sliced down on her with the sword taking 5,000 of her life points this turn causing Victoria to pant in shock.

**Victoria Von Schroeder: 1800 LP**

**Abigail Lockhart: 7700 LP**

"Turn end" Abigail stated as Victoria snarled. "My turn!" Victoria stated drawing her next card and smirked. "Now I'll activate the magic card trade in by discarding a level 7 or higher monster I can draw two cards," Victoria stated. "Don't think so Victoria Trap activate, Zodiac Armament - Oceanic Blessing, thanks to this card your text now reads, Your opponent must Special Summon 1 "Zodiac" Fusion Monster. So thank you for the free Zodiac!" Abigail said with a smirk. "OH COME ON!" Victoria shouted now almost in a whine. "Fraid so now come forth Zodiac Spirit - Trickster Capricorn!" Abigail shouted as suddenly a strange goat looking creature appeared on the field but in an almost business-like suit.

**Zodiac Spirit - Trickster Capricorn[1500/1000]**

"I'll set one card face down then and end my turn," Victoria stated as Abigail drew her next card. "And now I'll activate my final trap card to seal the deal, I activate-" Abigail started. "Oh not this time Lockhart, I activate my trap, Solemn Strike! By paying 1500 Life points I am allowed to stop and destroy your traps activation!" Victoria snapped as suddenly a lightning bolt struck down taking the trap card as 1500 life points disappeared from Victoria.

**Victoria Von Schroeder: 300 LP**

**Abigail Lockhart: 7700 LP**

"That's fine because you still fell right into my trap!" Abigail stated causing Victoria to blink. "Now by discarding two cards, I activate Trickster Capricorn's effect. I roll a six-sided die and the amount I roll is the amount you have to discord, and if you don't have the full amount in your hand you discard from the top cards from your deck!" Abigail stated discarding to cards. "NOW, GO TRICKSTER'S ROLL!" Abigail shouted as Capricorn pulled out a single die and rolled it onto the field as it rolled around for a moment before landing on a six. Suddenly the six cards floated up before landing in the graveyard. "This, can't be happening You rigged this duel somehow you rigged it!" Victoria shouted as Abigail humphed. "No rigging about it now end this spirits!" Abigail shouted as the full on assault on Victoria's life points began taking the remaining of her life points to zero.

**Victoria Von Schroeder: 0 LP**

**Abigail Lockhart: 7700 LP**

"And the winner going onto the finals is ABIGAIL LOCKHART!" The announcer shouted as Abigail's friends raced down the stairs to the duel arena as Abigail got off and hugged her. "That's my girl, way to go, Abbi," Randal stated. "Nice one Abigail!" Ted stated as the two of them gave each other a high five. "One more duel and you're in the Grand Prix girl!" Caleb added as the group laughed. "Lockhart..." Victoria growled in anger limping off. 'this isn't the end mark my words!' Victoria swore to herself.

Before the finals of the local tournament in Germany. Ted, Callen, and Randal along with Abigail were all talking before they heard a voice. "We meet at last Ms. Lockhart." The voice said as they all turned around as they were met with a strange woman who had ong straight black hair that trails just below her shoulders and features two locks wrapped in gold rings coming from behind her ears and continue in front, stopping at her neck. She is slender in build and has tanned skin. around her neck was some strange golden necklace with an eye in the center of it. "Who are you?" Abigail asked. "My name is Ishizu Ishtar and do not worry about the duel today, it is simply, a test." She stated causing the group to blink. "A test?" Randall asked.

"Yes a test, you see Ms. Lockhart, you may have been chosen I need to be sure," Ishizu stated as Abigail blinked. "Chosen for what?" She asked as Ishizu turned around. "To stop the return of the shadow games before it's too late and the games make an appearance after 5,000 years." She said walking off. "Well gee thanks and you can't even tell me?!" Abigail snapped as Randall laughed. "I'm sure it will become clear after the duel Abi," Randall stated. "Easy for you to say your not the one dueling it..." Abigail muttered.

At the duel arena, Abigail took a deep breath as Callen was rubbing her shoulders as if saying YOU GOT THIS! before finally the announcer spoke. "And now the moment you've all been waiting for the finals one of these two duelists is going to the grand Prix! Introducing first this woman has come a long way from amateur duelist to champion level duelists in the span of a couple of months, ladies and gentlemen I give you the Zodiac Mistress ABIGAIL LOCKHART!" The announcer shouted as the crowd started cheering as Abigail held her head down blushing like mad.

"And her opponent all the way from Egypt I give you Ishizu Ishtar!" He bellowed as Ishizu walked in all quiet and calm as the two got on their duel fields as it rose up before she spoke. "Your fate is already decided Abigail, I have foreseen it." She said as her necklace glowed brightly. "Yeah, well to hell with Destiny! I didn't come this far to lose!" Abigail snapped as Ishizu chuckled. "DUEL!" Both shouted as the life points shot up.

**Ishizu Ishtar: 8000 LP**

**Abigail Lockhart: 8000 LP**

Each duelist drew their first five cards as they looked at them before Abigail drew her sixth card. "I'll start things off," Abigail said looking at Ishizu who was way to calm for her liking. "With everything, that's happened in this tournament so far, especially with the damage seeing real with mine and Ted's duel I can't take any chances.." Abigail muttered and nodded. "I'll lay this card face down." She said placing a monster down in face-down defense position. "I'll end it there," Abigail stated as Ishizu nodded drawing her 6th card. 'I have to figure out what deck she is running before I make any sudden moves with my Zodiacs...' Abigail muttered.

"I shall start, first I shall place two cards face down, now I activate the magic card, Necrovalley throne!" Ishizu said slapping the card onto the duel arena. 'Necrovalley...OH CRAP! Gravekeepers!' Abigail muttered to herself in shock. "When this card is played, I have two effects I can activate, I shall use the first one this will allow me to add one Gravekeeper monster from my deck to my hand," Ishizu stated as Abigail gulped as she added the card to her hand. 'This is bad, Gravekeeper's shut down my Zodiac's power out right..' Abigail muttered in shock.

"Now I activate the field spell Necrovalley!" Ishizu shouted as she placed the spell in the field spell section as Abigail sweat dropped as suddenly, the field turned into some Egyptian tomb. "This is bad Ted, this is really bad..." Randall stated. "How is this bad?" He questioned in confusion. "Gravekeeper's shut down the graveyard, Abigail's Zodiac's need the graveyard to work in full force." Caleb explained.

"Now I shall summon Gravekeeper's Heretic in attack mode!" Ishizu stated placing the card onto the feild before a white haired male that looked like he was straight out of egypt with a strange staff in hand appeared on the feild spinning the staff around ready to strike.

**Gravekeeper's Heretic[1800/1500]**

"Now Heretic go, attack Abigails face down card and bring forth my future!" Ishizu stated as the creature span its staff around before struck the card before a barrir poped up as the card flipped revealing it to be Spirit of the bull with 1,000 attack points and 1,600 defense points as the Heretic was forced back. "I don't understand, with my gravekeeper's 1800 attack your bull should've been destroyed." Ishizu stated as Abigail grinned. "But, he's not thanks to his special ability." Abigail explained. "Thanks to the special ability this card cannot be destroyed by battle." Abigail explained as Ishizu smiled. 'I may be right about this girl after all.' She said as Ishizu took a breather. "Very well I end my turn." She stated crossing her arms.

"Alright my go!" Abigail stated drawing her next card as she drew her next card and nodded. "Alright I shall start with this come forth Spirit of the Maiden!" Abigail shouted slapping the card onto the field causing the field to light up as a strange women with a metal looking sword or rather whip appeared on the field and slammed the whip onto the ground as it was ready to strike.

**Spirit of the Maiden[1900/1500]**

"Gravekeeper's are very tricky Abby, be careful kiddo!" Ted warned her. "Now for Spirit Of The Maiden's effect, thanks to its summon I am able to add one kings cross from my deck or graveyard to my hand!" Abigail stated as she pulled the card from her deck. "Now I shall activate from my hand Zodiac Weapon - War God's Chain! When this card is activated I am allowed to target one monster YOU control and your monster can't change battle positions." Abigail explained as Ishizu smiled. "If you think it will be that easy you are sadly mistaken, Reverse Card Open, Imperial Tombs of Necrovalley!" Ishizu shouted flipping the card over.

"Shit, that's the exact card Abi needed to avoid boys.." Ted groaned. "What you talking about Ted?" Calleb questioned as the card on the field was glowing. "That card when Ishizu has a Gravekeeper and Necrovalley on the field, when Abby uses a Magic, Trap or Monster Effect, Ishizu can negate the effect and destroy the card." Ted explained. "Thanks to this card I am allowed to negate the activation of any magic, trap or effect from your monster and destroy it," Ishizu explained as the card in Abigail's hand exploded going to the graveyard. "Welp, so much for that Idea, I end my turn," Abigail explained as Ishizu nodded as she drew her card. "Now, Gravekeeper Heretic, Attack Spirit Of The Maiden! Gravekeeper's strike!" Ishizu shouted as the monster charged in. "What?! they'll destroy each other!" Abigail shouted as Ishizu shook her head. "Not quite, with Necrovalley on the field, Heretic gains an extra 500 attack and defense points," Ishizu explained as Abigail sweatdropped.

**Gravekeeper's Heretic[2300/1500]**

The Gravekeeper struck down on the Maiden who let out a scream as it was destroyed taking away 400 of Abigail's life points.

**Ishizu Ishtar: 8000 LP**

**Abigail Lockhart: 7600 LP**

"I shall end my turn there Ms. Lockhart," Ishizu stated as Abigail grunted and here we went again, once again she was unable to get first blood. "Don't give up Abi, you still got this girl!" Randall shouted as Abigail looked towards Ishizu as her necklace was still glowing. "My turn!" Abigail stated drawing her next card. 'Not quite what I needed but as long as my Bull is on the field I should be good." She stated pulling a card from her hand.

"Now I shall summon Spirit Of The Ram! Come forth!" Abigail shouted as suddenly a strange creature wielding a hammer of some kind in the form of a Ram appeared on the field and let out a cry as if it was ready to battle.

**Spirit Of The Ram[1800/500]**

"Now, thanks to Spirit Of The Ram's effect I am able to add one King's Cross from my deck or graveyard to my hand!" Abigail stated slipping another kings cross into her hand as she looked at her hand she had to be careful. "Now Go Spirit Of The Ram take that Gravekeeper out! Ram Hammer Strike!" Abigail shouted. "What?! but, my monsters clearly stronger!" Ishizu shouted as the creature charged in. "Why do you think I had Spirit of the bull on the field? With Spirit Of The Ram on the field every one of my "Spirit Of The" monsters gain an extra 500 attack points." Abigail explained as Ishizu sweatdropped. 'this was not in the future I foresaw!' Ishizu stated to herself.

**Spirit Of The Ram[2300/500]**

"But, they will destroy each other and your graveyard shut off you will have no way to bring him back!" Ishizu stated. "With what I have planned I won't need my graveyard!" Abigail stated as the ram slammed down onto the keeper's staff as both shattered destroying the respective monsters. "With that, I shall end my turn," Abigail stated as Ishizu slowly drew her next card, still shaking from the fact this was not the outcome she foresaw. "My turn, I shall start by summoning another, Gravekeeper's Heretic!"Ishizu stated placing the card onto the field before a white-haired male that looked like he was straight out of Egypt with a strange staff in hand appeared on the field spinning the staff around ready to strike before it suddenly glowed as his attack points shot up from the effect of necrovalley.

**Gravekeeper's Heretic[2300/1500]**

"Next I activate the magic card, Hidden Temples Of Necrovalley, With this card on the field, Thanks to Gravekeeprs Heretic I can make it so neither one of us can special summon this duel." Ishizu stated. "Don't think so I activate in return the quick play magic card Mystical Space Typhoon!" Abigail stated as the card glowed brightly before suddenly lightning struck down on the card destroying it as Ishizu blinked. "Your Necrovalley's have pissed me off for the last time." Abigail explained. "Very well, I end my turn." She stated as Abigail placed two fingers on her next card. "My turn, DRAW!" She stated looking at her next card and grinned. "You're not the only one who can play Field Spells Ishizu." Abigail stated

"And what do you mean by that? Ishizu asked as Abigail spoke. "I ACTIVATE Gathering of the Constellations!" Abigail shouted as she slapped the card into the field zone as suddenly the field changed to a strange symbol that had all the Zodiac's on it and caused Ishizu to blink. "Thanks to this spell I can now ditch one of my spirits and bring for a Zodiac Monster, ignoring its summoning requirements!" Abigail stated as Ishizu sweatdropped. "And here comes Abigail's counter-attack, They haven't started calling her the Zodiac Mistress for nothing folks!" The announcer stated. "Alright, Abi!" Caleb stated with a grin. "Show those gravekeeper's who is boss!" Randal followed with a small grin.

"Nice goin Lockhart. just don't get overconfident or you'll get burned." Ted mused. "Now I ditch, Spirit of the lion to the grave, now I call upon the Zodiac of the scorpion! COME FORTH! ZODIAC SPIRIT MYSTIC SCORPIO! IN DEFENSE" Abigail shouted and slapped the card down in defense mode as suddenly a strange looking spirit, Red and White Hair, Samurai like outfit and a sword at the right side of him appeared before bending down in defense position and crossed his arms not even a word.

**Zodiac Spirit- Mystic Scorpio[1500/3500]**

"Good luck getting past this wall Ishizu, I didn't get this far just to get stopped by some women who is using this tournament as a mere test," Abigail stated crossing her arms. "Turn end," Abigail stated. "Very well I draw," Ishizu stated drawing her next card and nodded. "I shall summon Gravekeepr's recruiter to the field." Ishizu stated as the light shined brightly before a bald-headed Egyptian looking individual appeared on the field before glowing green gaining 500 attack and defense points.

**Gravekeeper's Recruiter[1700/2000]**

"I shall end there Ms. Lockhart.," Ishizu stated as Abigail closed her eyes before drawing her next card and nodded. "My move I shall now discard, Spirit of the School in order to special summon, Zodiac Spirit, Trickster Capricorn!" Abigail shouted slapping the card onto the field as suddenly a strange goat looking in a golden business suit appeared onto the field and dusted his arms off.

**Zodiac Spirit- Trickster Capricorn[1500/1000]**

"Abbi...are you...are you feeling alright? That thing has hardly any attack points!" Ted exclaimed, utterly confused. "Now for his effect because now I shall discard two cards to activate his effect depending on the roll you will have to discard that amount of cards and if you don't have the many in your hand you will have to mill the difference from your deck!" Abigail declared. "What?!" Ishizu asked in shock. "NOW GO DICE ROLL!" Abigail shouted as Trickster Capricorn pulled out a six-sided dice and threw it onto the field as it landed on a...Four!. "OH YEAH! There goes four of Ishizu's cards!" Caleb shouted.

Ted looked utterly puzzled. "W...What was the point of that?!" He suddenly exclaimed. "Because now thanks to Abigail's monster, Ishizu doesn't have a single card left in her hand," Randall stated with a grin. "Oh...I knew that!" Ted replied, trying to save face. "RIIIIIIGHT" Randall and Caleb said at the same time. "Ey! Whose side are y'all on here?" He asked, in mock anger. "Abi's we warned when we gave ya the welcome noggie." Randal stated. Ishizu discarded her three cards before milling one of them as Abigail continued. "Now, I normal summoned Spirit of the Crab!" Abigail shouted placing the card onto the field as suddenly a bulky looking crab appeared on the field

**Spirit Of The Crab[2100/0]**

"Next, I will be switching both Spirit of the Bull and Mystic Scorpio to attack mode!" Abigail stated as the crowd exploded. "And it looks like Abigail is going all out to win!" The Announcer shouted. "Now, Zodiac Spirit - Mystic Scorpio! Go attack Gravekeeper Recruiter with Mystic Blast!" Abigail shouted as Mystic Scorpio raised its hand up before launching a ball of energy towards the Gravekeeper however, something was up as Ishizu, smiled. "I'm afraid that won't work Ms. Lockhart, because now I activate my facedown card, Go Necrovalley Temple!" Ishizu stated flipping the card over as Abigail flinched. "Thanks to this card with a gravekeeper and Necrovalley on the field, your monster loses 500 attack and defense points." Ishizu explained. "But, that will bring Scorpio down to 1000 attack points," Abigail stated. "Exactly and it's too late to call off the attack," Ishizu stated.

The Gravekeeper sliced through the blast that launched back at Scorpio destroying it as it took 700 life points.

**Ishizu Ishtar: 8000 LP**

**Abigail Lockhart: 6900 LP**

"Turn end," Abigail stated as Ishizu calmly drew her next card and smiled. "And now the true test begins Ms. Lockhart, I sacrifice Gravekeeper's Recruiter in order to summon Gravekeeper's Chief!" Ishizu said as the monster disappeared before an Egyptian looking Chief appeared on the field spinning its staff around before glowing gaining an extra 500 attack and defense points.

**Gravekeeper's Chief[2400/1700]**

"Now go Attack Spirit Of The Bull! Wrath of the Royal Family!" Ishizu shouted as the Gravekeeper charged in ready to strike. "But, Bull can't be destroyed!" Abigail shouted as Ishizu nodded. "Yes, but, your life points can't say the same!" Ishizu stated as the Gravekeeper charged in as the bull rose his hands up blocking the attack before the blast phased through him striking Abigail taking away 1400 life points from her.

**Ishizu Ishtar: 8000 LP**

**Abigail Lockhart: 5500 LP**

"I shall end my turn there," Ishizu stated as Abigail put two fingers on her deck. "My turn DRAW!" Abigail stated as she looked at the card. "YES!" She stated to herself this was just what she needed. "First I will discard two cards to activate Scorpio's effect! GO DICE ROLL!" Abigail stated as the Capricorn rolled out a six-sided diced as it rolled onto a, three. Ishizu slowly milled three cards from her deck. "NOW! TIME TO END THIS AND MOVE ONTO THE GRAND PRIX!" Abigail declared. "Knock this for a home run Abi!" Randal shouted.

"Uh guys, Abi has next to nothing to take down that Chief. Her monsters are down to 1000, 1000 and 1500 attack." Ted mused. "Ted, its something we learned a long time ago with Abi," Caleb stated as Randal smirked. "Don't count her out till the last life point is taken." He grinned. "Well all right, but I'm just thinking logically boys," Ted said. "Logic, What's Logic with Abigail." Randall laughed. "So she basically goes full throttle regardless of sitch?" Ted laughed. "yep." Randall said all casually. "Now, I shall discard Spirit of the Scales! To Special Summon, ZODIAC SPIRIT- MASTER OPHIUCHUS!" Abigail shouted slapping the card onto the field before a dark cloud emerged over the field and when it cleared a large purple snake appeared on the field and let out a roar.

**Zodiac Spirit- Master Ophicuhus[4500/3500]**

"Oh lovely, this guy again..." Ted groaned, smiling, glad it wasn't used against him this time. "Nice to see you again as well Hero-Boy." Ophiuchus stated in a small hiss. "Hey I'm just glad I'm not the one facing you this time big guy. You were a pain in the ass, no offense." He laughed. "heh, keep a watch kiddo, you play a bigger role than you realize in what is coming." He stated turning back to face the duel. "Now time to end this, First Go Master Ophiuchus! Attack Gravekeeper Chief with Master Blast! OBLITERATE HIM FROM THE GAME!" Abigail stated as Ophiuchus revved up before launching a huge blast completely destroying the chief taking 1600 life points from Ishizu.

**Ishizu Ishtar: 6400 LP**

**Abigail Lockhart: 5500 LP**

"Now, Spirit Of The Crab, Capricorn, Bull its your turn Attack her directly!" Abigail shouted as the creatures nodded and in unison attacked Ishizu one after another taking 4,600 life points from her in total.

**Ishizu Ishtar: 1800 LP**

**Abigail Lockhart: 5500 LP**

"And with that I shall end my turn." Abigail stated as the crowd exploded. "ALRIGHT! Abi has turned this duel around!" Randal shouted. "What would you expect Randal we are dealing with the future queen of games here buddy!" Caleb stated as the two friends laughed high fiving each other as Ishizu looked on in shock. 'I was right, she IS one of the chosen ones!' Ishizu muttered to herself. Ishizu slowly got up and smiled. "I've seen all that I need to see you are who I was looking for..." Ishizu said before placing her hand on her deck. "I surrender." She said as he life points dropped to zero signaling the surrender as everyone's mouth dropped in a what dah hell like fashion.

**Ishizu Ishtar: 0 LP**

**Abigail Lockhart: 5500 LP**

"Welp...that happened," Ted replied, totally deadpan. "D-D-Did Abi just win by surrender?!" Randall questioned in shock. "Yep, she did." Ted replied, still calm and in that deadpan tone. "But, why?" Abigail questioned. "It's like I said, this was a test, Young lady you have a big destiny ahead of you to that end you must go to Egypt there, you will see what I'm talking about." Ishizu explained. "Do you understand?" She questioned. "I do as long as this makes sense afterward." She said. "It will," Ishizu said as she walked off leaving Abigail as the crowd was cheering as her trio of friends came racing down as Randall hugged Abigail. "GIRL! Your going to the grand Prix!" Randall exclaimed. "yeah but, we got a road trip first," Abigail stated as she looked up to the sky. "Tell mom and dad to pack their bags we are taking a trip to egypt." Abigail stated as she closed her eyes it looked like destiny was around the corner. "Oh lovely, now I'll need like 20 gallons of sunscreen." Ted joked, laughing, given Egypt's hot sunny setting.


	3. Harpie Mistress vs Zodiac Mistress

Following the victory Abigail had in the regionals she was set, in two weeks time she would face the likes of Bandit Keith, Mai Valentine, PaniK, Jennifer Banks, Seto Kaiba, Espa Roba, Mako Tsunami, Mokuba Kaiba and many others, the winner, would be given a chance to participate in a tournament that would be announced sometime down the road hosted by the creator of duel monsters, Maximillion Pegasus. On the plane ride to Egypt Abigail was sitting with her friends Ted, Randal and Caleb shaking but it wasn't because of the height as she let out a scream of frustration as her parents jumped.

"Yo Abi, what's gotten into you?!" Randall questioned. "I'm heading to the Grand Prix that's what, this is the biggest duel monsters tournament in the world! I am stressing out here!" Abigail screamed. "Sweetheart you'll be fine." Amanda, her mother stated with a giggle. "Yeah come on Abi, it is just another tournament," Caleb stated. "Yeah maybe to you guys because you're not dueling in it!" Abigail snapped as Randall sweat dropped. "Touche...' he stated.

Soon after the plane landed they made their way to the Cairo Hilton Hotel as everyone looked around in awe. Ted slowly was rolling in what looked like a thing of about 10 gallons of sunscreen causing Abigail to sweat drop. "Ted, was that REALLY Necessary." Abigail grumbled. Ted grinned. "Hey girl, I ain't never been to Egypt so I ain't taking no chances with that blazing sunlight." He laughed. Abigail shook her head with a laugh as they walked into the room before checking into the hotel. "LAST ONE TO THE POOL IS A ROTTEN EGG!" Randal shouted slapping Ted and Caleb on the back. "WHY YOU-" Caleb shouted chasing after him. Ted just smiled and quietly chuckled. "These 2 will take awhile to get used to.."

The day was filled with Fun, Eating and all the works but, that night Abigail couldn't sleep as she heard a "Lockhart..." A voice echoed throughout the sands of Egypt as Abigail slowly got up walking out of the hotel room rubbing her eyes looking around. Suddenly, in front of her stood a strange cloaked man causing Abigail to blink. "Who are you?" She questioned. "My name is not important all you need to know is that I am apart of an organization that has battled supernatural forces for years, The Van helsing Society." He explained.

The man walked forward placing a strange box in her hands, inside was pieces of a strange item that looked like it used to be a shield. "This, young lockhart is where your destiny begins, this box holds the pieces to what was once known as the Millennium Sheild, put these together and your destiny will begin." He said as Abigail looked at the peices blinking. "But, what does this have to- annnnd you're gone..." Abigail muttered looking up to see he had disappeared.

Abigail sighed walking into the room she had been sharing with Ted as they had been short on rooms in the hotel as she placed the box on the table dumping the pieces up, welp better late than never to start it. She just hoped she didn't wake the young man up as she worked on it. Days past and Abigail hadn't come out of her room during the trip to egypt much after that night, it was the night of the Seventh day things were about to go ugly as Ted seemed to walk in as Abigail had been putting together a bracer together with the pieces as she was excited. "Its almost complete." She stated with a small smile.

"Yo girl, you gonna spend all our time in here working on some jewelry? Hit the beach, get a lil color why don't ya?" He laughed, having no clue what Abigail was actually working on. "Sorry Ted, I'll be out soon this Bracer is almost complete." She stated with a small smile looking around. "Where the hell is that freakin last piece..." Abigail growled. "Got me, I ain't seen it." Ted Shrugged. Abigail bent down and finally. "AHHA! Found ya you little stinker." Abigail stated standing up. "Brace yourself Ted, I have no idea what's going to go down when I place this piece in." Abigail explained.

"Eh, I've seen weird shit. Bring it." He smirked. Abigail smiled placing the last piece in and smiled as it glowed. "Its done..." Abigail stated before suddenly her bracer began to shake. "Uh what the-" She started before suddenly, purple streams of energy shot out of the bracer as she was suddenly began being surrounded by Duel Monsters but they were...REAL?!. "What on earth?!" Abigail shouted backing up against her desk. "Uh Abbi, you didn't tell me you could do virtual reality.." Ted murmured, sweat-dropping. "I can't" She stated as suddenly, a small little Watapon turned fangs out glaring jumping in as suddenly Abigail's bracer began glowing brightly. "Wait...ya mean..THIS SHIT IS REAL?!" Ted exclaimed.

"I think so but what's up with my Bracer?!" She stated before suddenly the light shined brightly as suddenly, light shot up forcing a strange with Abigail as when they light dimmed, Abigail's facial expression changed with a millennium eye glowing on her forehead as light shined around her. Suddenly the little Watapon blinked before growling and went to strike as a light aura seemed to surrounded Abigail's body. Ted's eyes widened in utter confusion. "The fuck..." he grumbled. The young duelist's body raised her arm up showing the now, Millenium Bracer. "SHADOW CREATURES! IN THE NAME OF THE PHARAOH BEGONE!" She shouted as suddenly the aura of light began circling as the shadow looking duel monsters flinched. "I COMMAND YOU! RETURN TO THE DARK REALM FROM WHENCE YOU CAME!" Abigail's voice shouted as the light engulfed Abigail and the creatures absorbing them into the Millenium item she had just completed.

Abigail panted looking around her room. "What...the...hell...just happened?!" Abigail questioned in shock. "Yeah, ask me like I'm gonna know!" Ted deadpanned. Outside Ishizu looked on holding her necklace and nodded in sadness. "This was never supposed to happen but after 5,000 years the shadow games begin again..." Ishizu stated in defeat.

After everything that had happened in the span of a few moments, Abigail was tired and they had one more day before they left for the Grand Prix. In Abigail's room, she heard giggling and flinched sighing. "Look, guys, it's late can we talk about this-" She started before sitting up staring at a familiar goat looking monster of hers, Capricorn. "Hey there," he said as Abigail let out a scream backing up against her bed as Capricorn fell over laughing. Abigail held her heart panting as she heard a groan. "Capricorn PLEEEASE behave yourself in front of a Lady, I am terribly sorry Lady Abigail." The next figure said bowing as Abigail blinked in almost shock. "L-L-Leo?!" She asked as Leo blinked. "Wait...you can see me now?!" Leo asked as Abigail nodded.

"Guys she can see us!" Leo shouted as suddenly twelve of the thirteen Zodiacs appeared as Abigail blinked. "Capricorn? Aries? Taurus? Gemini? Cancer? Virgo? Libra? Scorpio? Sagittarius? Aquarius and Pisces? You're all real?" Abigail questioned as Virgo was the one to speak. "Not real per say but, more so spirits while I can't go into more details my dear, know this you have been chosen for a great destiny for a war that was thought to have been done five thousand years ago." She explained. "I see, look can we talk later i'm tired..I've got a tournament when we get back so let's talk later.," Abigail said laying her head down before a loud fart was heard as she blinked bringing out something it was a whoopie cushion there was only one person who could put this based on his name. "CAPRICORN!" She shouted as the goat fell over laughing.

The following week the group had made their rounds to the grand prix, Domino City was the hosting ground as Abigail walked into the stadium with her friends Ted, Caleb and Randall as she looked around. "Whoa, look all who's here guys, Mako Tsunami, Mai Valentine, Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, Bandit Keith and many others." Abigail said looking at the tournament board. "Am I really skilled enough to be at this kind of level?" She questioned. "Last I checked this was a tournament not a babysitting service." A voice said as the group turned around as a figure walked forward it was Jennifer Banks wearing some ripped jeans, stylized belt buckle and leather jacket but had her signature monster, Red-Eyes Black Dragon on the back of it, and a dark shirt that shows that she had a small tattoo on.

"So your the so-called Zodiac Mistress..." Jennifer Banks stated looking over Abigail before humping. "I'm not impressed." Jennifer stated. "WHAT?! WHY YOU!" Leo snapped in a growl. "Easy Leo we will get our crack at her soon enoug." Virgo stated. "Oh faaantastic, this bitch. Anyone got an Advil?" Ted groaned, rubbing his temples in irritation. "Fraid not Ted sorry." Abigail said with an apologetic tone. "Well look who it is." Another voice said as Jennifer groaned. "Oh god not the fashionista slut again." Jennifer growled and turned around as sure enough enter Mai. "Hello Mai." Jennifer groaned. "Nice to see you as well Banks." Mai snarled. "Well I was thinking this Tournament had class but seeing as how your in it I stand corrected." Jennifer stated. "Hey, I didn't know we had some fashion models that double as duelists!" Ted charmingly flirted at Mai. Mai giggled a little bit. "Cute kid but might wanna stick to ladies more your league." Mai said with a wink. "Considering the fact you open your legs quite a lot Mai I think he's right in the mind set flirting with you." Jennifer said as Mai snarled. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Mai snapped.

"Did I stutter?" Jennifer snarled. "Now now ladies, let's not have a catfight, especially on my account anyway." He said, before lowering his voice so Jennifer wouldn't hear him. "Then again, I wouldn't take a shot on that bitch Banks if she paid me." He grumbled. "Ladies and Gentlemen the grand Prix is about to begin will the duelists Abigail Lockhart and Mai Valentine report to duel field five." The announcement came over the PA. "Wait I'm facing Mai First?!" Abigail said as a small case of stage fright was creeping in as Mai chuckled. "See ya out there sweetheart." Mai stated with a wink towards Abigail before pointing towards Banks. "We will Finish this later wench!" Mai snarled. "Yeah if you aint banging some guy or girl to get ahead!" Jennifer snapped as Mai growled storming off.

"If I could just get 5 minutes alone with that bitch..." Ted growled under his breath. It was very rare for him to outright dislike anyone as he tried to see the good in everyone, but Jennifer never failed to say all the wrong things to anger him. "Don't take her lightly Ted, shes much more dangerous than she appears." Randall stated trying to calm the man down. "So she has a dragon fetish, big deal. So does Kaiba." He shrugged. "Uh Ted, its with Red-Eyes not Blue-Eyes you know the underestimated one, shes turned it with her cards a mean dueling deck than puts it on par of the same strength as Blue Eyes." Caleb explained. "Their still Dragon users. Seen one ya seen em all. It's a common archetype, Kaiba just has a rare dragon." Ted mused. "If you believe that than Banks would mop the floor with you Hero Fool!" A voice stated causing the group to jump as the turned to see another figure walk forward. He was a brown haired individual with a blue jacket on with the logo KC on it's sleeve. "If you honestly think all Dragon users are the same you got a lot to learn about this game Kid." The man stated. "Seto Kaiba?!" Randall exclaimed in shock.

"Well speak of the devil. Nice to see you as well Kaiba." Ted replied, eerily calm. He knew how strong of a duelist Seto was, but he also knew both of them shared a deadly flaw, their egos. Unlike Seto who rarely kept his in check, Ted was doing his best to be more respectful to his opponents, though he was a bit of a braggart when he was in control, though nowhere near the level of Seto. "Good to know you see a powerful duelist when you see one but yes kid, you Heroes are strong but if you honestly think every duelists that uses Dragons are the same you are sadly mistaken and keep that kind of mind set and Banks will mop the floor with you and if you can't defeat her you can't hope to defeat my Blue Eyes." Seto stated crossing his arms. "What I meant was that Dragon users have similarities with each other. Obviously no 2 duelists are the same, even a rookie can tell you that." Ted clarified. "humph I suggest you keep that mind set moving forward, I'm feeling generous today so heres a tip, stick around after the tournament and you will see what your dork friends are talking about when they Say Banks isn't your typical Red-Eyes Duelist. But, for now I suggest you go to your friends dueling arena shes going to need your support when she is knocked out of this tournament in her first big time duel HAHAHA!" Seto said with an arrogant laugh.

"Yeah, here's a tip from me to you. Learn to curb your ego, otherwise it'll bite you in the ass someday soon." Ted replied coolly. "Its not arrogance kid, its facts you will see when you're calling me and Jennifer King and Queen of games." Seto said turning around waving them off. "Later, dork patrol." Seto stated walking off. "He's gonna have a mighty fall, and I'll be happy to see it.." Ted muttered under his breath. "Let's go see Abigail this is her first big time duel guys!" Randall stated.

Once they arrived on the scene, in the stands of course, they arrived after the announcement of the duel but, Abigail hadn't drew her five cards yet as Mai was waiting. "You know if it was going to take you this long to draw your first five cards I would've taken longer on my outfit." Mai stated as Abigail's body was basically shaking at the moment. "Easy Abi, take a deep breath. You got this." Ted called to her. Abigail, despite Ted's cheering was still shaking, she was not used to this kind of stage. When things looked like they all pointed towards Abigail passing out due to stage fright, her bracer, the one she put together back in Egypt began to glow. "What the? This again?" Abigail questioned.

Suddenly, the light began shining brighter as a light shot out from the Bracer engulfing Abigail. "ABI!" Randall shouted in concern. Egyptian writing circled around the light as it closed around her the light disappeared but, Abigail still stood but different, Her hair now was in a more flat surface but, her sides were braided almost on her ears laid two earrings that had the same symbol as her millenium bracer, her outfit hadn't changed but, her tone, her demeanor if you will had, no longer was this the stage frightened little girl, confidence now oosed from her.

"Uh...the fuck just happened?" Ted murmured, eyes wide in confusion. "Your guess is as good as mine Dude." Randall stated in shock as Abigail drew her five cards. "I hope you brought your A-game Mai because it's time to DUEL!" Abigail shouted as Mai blinked. "Change of demeanor much?" She questioned in confusion.

**Mai Valentine: 8000 LP**

**Yami Abigail: 8000 LP**

"Leo you okay?" Virgo questioned as the lion gulped. 'It can't be can it? Arunea? after five thousand years is that you?' Leo questioned to himself as the duel was about to commence.

"Newbies First." Mai said as Abigail, strangely full of confidence now drew her first six cards. "That will be your undoing Mai. Your arrogance will cost you this duel." Yami Abigail Stated. "Oh sweetie, its not arrogance I just know I have this Duel in the bag." Mai councered. "We shall see, now let us begin! First I shall summon Spirit Of The Bull in defense position!" Yami Abigail shouted as she slapped the card onto the feild as a storming bull appeared on the field with a roar before bending down crossing its arms.

**Spirit Of The Bull[1000/1600]**

"Big deal." Mai said with a fling of her hair. "Oh its a bigger deal than you think Mai, for starters this card cannot be destroyed by battle." Yami Abigail explained as Mai looked at her before the rookie continued. "Next it allows me to bring this to my hand." She said as a card flew into her hand. "Kings Cross, one of the two keys to my zodiac's powers." Yami Abigail said as Mai smirked shrugging. "So I guess that Zodiac Mistress talk wasn't all just talk after all." Mai commented with a grin. "Oh you will see a lot more of my Zodiac's before this duel is done Mai. Turn end!" Yami Abigail stated.

"What's gotten into Abi? A moment ago she was shaking with stage fright." Randall stated in shock. "Ya got me dude, this is freaky shit." Ted chuckled. "You think it has to do with that item she completed back in Egypt?" Callen asked as Randall shrugged. "Possibly but, Mai is underestimating our girl a little to much." Randall countered.

"Pride comes before a fall, my friends." Ted mused. "Well now its my turn..." Mai said closing her eyes causing Yami Abigail to sweat drop. "The heck are you doing?" Yami Abigail asked as Mai seemed to be...reading her cards?. "Oh nothing you need worry about sweetie, I play one monster in face down position defense and set one card your go." Mai said with a smirk as Randall sweat drop. "Did she really just play those cards without even looking at them?!" Randal questioned. "...Something's off here. No duelist is THAT in tune with their deck.." Ted mused.

"Can she read her own cards, I've gotta end this and quick." Yami Abigail muttered to herself drawing her next card and smirked. "Alright, My move I now sacrifice Spirit of the bull! Come forth, Spirit Of The Scales!" Yami Abigail shouted as the card from emerged a maiden dressed in clothes made of the ocean as it winked towards the crowd before scales of balance appeared behind her.

**Spirit Of The Scales[2000/2000]**

"I don't get it, with only one monster out Abigail can still only take down the face down monster, am I missing something here with her Zodiac deck?" Randall questioned. "Now for its effects!" Yami Abigail stated. "Effects, wait meaning more than one?!" Callen exclaimed he knew the zodiac's were powerful but. "First, with its summoning much like Spirit of the bull, it allows me to bring this to my hand." She said as a card flew into her hand. "Kings Cross!" Yami Abigail explained. 'Another one? okay this might be bad...' Mai muttered to herself.

"Now its secondary effect, Once per turn I am allowed to Special Summon up to two "spirit of the" from my graveyard. But, since I only have two, come back to the feild Spirit Of The Bull in defense position!" Yami Abigail shouted as suddenly her graveyard lit up before onto the field a storming bull appeared with a roar before bending down crossing its arms.

**Spirit Of The Bull[1000/1600]**

"Now, go Spirit Of The Scales! Attack Mai's face down! BALANCE STRIKE!" Yami Abigail shouted as the creatures eyes lit up as it charged in while Mai had a smirk on her face. "Abigail's about to get first blood!" Randall shouted with glee. "Don't count on it." Ted replied, eerily calm as he tended to be when he was analyzing a duel. The spirit of the scales struck down onto the face down as it flipped over revealing, Evilswarm Hraesvelg. "Oh crap, one of the evil swarms..." Callen grumbled. "Well done Abigail, you've walked right into my trap, yes my Evil Swarm Hraesvelg is destroyed but due to its effect I can bounce back one monster to your hand and to avoid any damage next turn I think I shall choose your Spirit of the bull I think it's time that wall disappears!" Mai shouted as the creature was destroyed before bull was sent back to the hand.

"Turn end..." Abigail growled as Mai smirked. "Time to start the beggining of the end of this duel sweetie, my move." Mai said drawing her next card before Mai began laughing. "Ugh...I think I just got a friggin headache.." Ted groaned. "What the hell is up with this woman this duel ain't over?!" Randall growled. "Your cheerleaders can cheer you on all they want but with this combo I've just drawn this duel is all but over sweetie." Mai taunted as Yami Abigail growled. "Abi darlin, please, for my sanity, knock her down a peg..." Ted groaned, rubbing his temples.

"Those are my friends I suggest you show them more respect." She growled. "Respect, this I now summon to the field in defense mode! Summoner Monk!" Mai shouted as suddenly a strange creature in a white cloaked robe appeared on the field placing his hands together chanting something.

**Summoner Monk[800/1600]**

"That doesn't look good…" Randall muttered. "Gee, what told ya that?" Ted snarked. "Now with this, I shall discard Elegant Egotist to activate Summoner Monk's effect!" Mai stated slipping it into the graveyard as the group gasped. "Isn't Mai known for Harpie Lady Sister's why would she discard the one card that can summon it?!" Callen exclaimed. "Duh. Summoner Monk lets her special summon something else hence its name." Ted explained. "Now come forth, I special summon you my baby, Harpie Channeler!" Mai shouted as suddenly from the card she placed onto the feild a strange harpie looking creature emerged with a screech but in her hand was some strange magician looking rod.

**Harpie Channeler[1400/1300]**

"Now I activate its effect, by discarding Harpie Dancer my ultimate baby can come forth. Arrive from the wind! Harpie's Pet Dragon!" Mai shouted as suddenly a strange red dragon, with black face and a chain around its neck appeared on the field with a loud roar towards Abigail. "Sweet mother of god..." Randall muttered.

**Harpie's Pet Dragon[2000/2500]**

"That dragon's massive trouble. For every Harpie Lady card on the field, she gains 300 extra attack and defense points." Ted replied. "Now I activate the magic card, Hysteric Sign!" Mai shouted as Yami Abigail grunted this was not looking good. "I'm guessing thats bad?" Randall asked. "Yep." Ted replied simply. "Thanks to this card Abi Darling it allows me to add one Elegant Egotist from my deck or graveyard to my hand." Mai stated as it flew into her hand. "Now I will activate Elegant Egotist! Thanks to Harpie Channeler's effect it counts as Harpie Lady while its on the field." She explained as Yami Abigail flinched. "Is this some kind of joke, how is she pulling all these cards right when she needs them?!" Randall snapped. "Now come forth my Harpy Sisters!" Mai shouted as suddenly three harpies soared from the sky landing on the field letting out a screech.

**Harpie Lady Sisters[1950/2100]**

"I'll end it here for now but, thanks to Harpie's Channeler and Harpie Lady Sisters, Harpie's Pet Dragon gains an extra 600 attack points." Mai explained as the dragon glowed green letting out a roar as Randall and Caleb sweat dropped this was bad.

**Harpie's Pet Dragon[2600/2500]**

"My turn." Yami Abigail said drawing her next card as Taurs appeared next to her. "Ms. Lockhart I do say we are in a bit of a pickle." Taurs said as Yami Abigail nodded. "Agreed Taurs, this next turn will hurt but, up for being a bit of a wall?" Yami Abigail asked. "I live to protect Ms. Lockhart." Taurs commented. "Turn end." Yami Abigail said as Mai drew her next card. "Alright then, Harpie's Pet Dragon, Attack Spirit Of The Scales, HARPIES BURST!" Mai shouted as the creature let lose a huge blast of fire towards the creature as it let out a scream taking away 600 life points from Abigail, also leaving her wide open.

**Mai Valentine: 8000 LP**

**Yami Abigail: 7400 LP**

"Now Harpie's Channler, Harpie Lady Sisters, follow suit Direct attack!" Mai shouted as the two harpie's charged in and sliced down on Abigail with their claws taking 3,350 life points from Abigail.

**Mai Valentine: 8000 LP**

**Yami Abigail: 4050 LP**

"I'll end it there." Mai said with a grin. "This is bad, this is very-" Randall started before sniffing the air and blinked in confusion. "Hey wait a moment do you guys smell that?" Randall questioned. Ted sniffed. "The hell.." he muttered. "Thats Perfume and thats coming from..." Callen muttered than looked down. "WHAT?! Their coming from Valentine's cards!" He snapped. Yami Abigail blinked before she too sniffed the air before grinning. "So thats your little game, you've coated your cards in different perfumes!" Yami Abigail snapped causing Mai to flip out in shock. "No way, how could a newbie brat like you see though my auroma strategy!" Mai exclaimed. "ALRIGHT ABIGAIL!" Randall said with a smirk. "Mai's little psyche out game is finished." Callen said with a grin. "I knew something was up from the beginning." Ted replied, completely calm. "Big deal so you saw through my perfume trick, I still have you on the ropes with my harpies swarming the field." Mai snapped. "Not for long, they won't be able to get through this next card." Yami Abigail stated with a smirk.

"What are you getting at girly?" Mai asked rather annoyed. "This I activate the Magic card POLYMERISATION! From my hand, I fuse Spirit Of The Bull and Kings Cross!" Yami Abigail shouted as the two cards jumped into a vortex as the light shined brightly. "COME FORTH ZODIAC SPIRIT- PHILOSOPHER TAURUS!" Yami Abigail shouted as suddenly a bull of some kind appeared on the field before sitting down in defense position reading some kind of poke. "Yes, I believe there is a 99% you will never get through my wall," Taurus said with a grin flipping to the next Page Of his Book.

**Zodiac Spirit - Philosopher Taurus[2000/3200]**

"3200 defense, shoot, some of my best couldn't even get through that! Nice going, Abi!" Ted grinned. "These Zodiac's of hers are something else, but it's only a defensive wall Abi ain't gonna win this on defense alone," Randall muttered. "Turn end good luck getting through this wall Mai." Yami Abigail smirked as Taurus gave a taunting bring it taunt with two of his fingers and yawned as if he were getting bored.

"My turn Its time I wipe the smirk off your Taurus's face!" Mai snarled. "oooo I'm sooo scared." Taurus taunted. "You will be in do time, I discard Harpy Lady three from my hand in order to special summon Harpie Lady 1 to the field!" Mai shouted as suddenly another screech was heard before a different form of Harpie landed onto the field with a screech as Mai now had swarmed the field with monsters.

**Harpie Lady 1[1300/1400]**

"Now thanks to this not only does my Dragon gain an extra 300 attack points from the harpies on the field but it also gains an extra 300 from Harpie Lady 1 as do all my others Harpies as with Harpie Lady 1 on the field all wind monsters gain an extra 300 attack points!" Mai declared as Yami Abigail flinched.

**Harpie Lady Sisters[2250/2100]**

**Harpie Channeler[1700/1300]**

**Harpie's Pet Dragon[3200/2500]**

**Harpie Lady 1[1600/1400]**

"So, none of them can break though my Taurus yet." Abigail pointed out. "Yes, Yet Lockhart, that will change soon enough, turn end." Mai declared as Yami Abigail sweat dropped this was bad, really bad.

"Come on Zodiac's we need to get it together..." Yami Abigail muttered drawing her next card. "Yes!" She exclaimed this may be just what she needed to slowly turn this duel around. "Alright from my hand I activate the magic of Polymerization!" Yami Abigail shouted. "Oh yeah, Another Zodiac is about to hit the field!" Randall shouted. "But, which one?" Ted questioned. "We're about to find out my friend." Callen stated. "Now I shall fuse Kings Cross, with Spirit Of The Archer as a new Zodiac Descends to the field! Come forth! Zodiac Spirit - Ballistic Sagittarius!" Yami Abigail shouted as suddenly some strange Centar looking creature arrived on the field with a bow and arrow. "Let us perice our way to victory Ms. Lockhart!" Sagittarius stated.

**Zodiac Spirit - Ballistic Sagittarius[2300/1800]**

"Now, Zodiac Spirit - Philosopher Taurus move to attack position!" Yami Abigail said as Taurus closed his book. "Oh you mean I get to get serious?" He questioned slowly standing up as two Zodiac's now stood in front of Yami Abigail as they glared down the swarm of harpies. "Now for its effect see thanks to Zodiac Spirit - Ballistic Sagittarius's effect as long as I cut his attack in half when I do so, I can attack you directly!" Yami Abigail shouted as Mai's eyes widened. "Excuse me?!" She asked as Yami Agail smirked. "Yes allow me to demonstrate, Go Sagittarius direct attack with Piercing Bow!" Yami Abigail shouted as the Centaur revved up its bow and with one release of it pierced through Mai's life points as they dropped.

**Mai Valentine: 6750 LP**

**Yami Abigail: 4050 LP**

"And now, that summoner monk of yours has been a pain in my rear long enough! Go! Philosopher's Strike!" Yami Abigail shouted as the Bull ran forward and came to a stop waited for the monk to look up at him, once it did, slapped it with his book destroying it as Taraus returned to Abigail's side of the field. "I'll end my turn there." Yami Abigail stated with a grin. "Abi may still pull this out!" Randall exclaimed with glee.

"My turn DRAW!" Mai stated drawing her next card and nodded. "Alright, Harpie Lady Sisters rip that Bull apart, Triple Scratch Attack!" Mai shouted as the three sisters slashed down on Taurus slicing through him destroying it as he exploded before reforming. "Nice try Mai, once per turn Taurus can't be destroyed by battle although I still do take the 250 life points damage." Yami Abigail explained as her life points dropped.

**Mai Valentine: 6750 LP**

**Yami Abigail: 3800 LP**

"I'm well aware of that girl Now Harpie's Pet Dragon follow up, Saint Fire Giga!" Mai shouted as the dragoned stomped the ground letting lose a roar before letting lose a fire ball towards Taurus taking away 1200 Life points from Abigail.

**Mai Valentine: 6750 LP**

**Yami Abigail: 2600 LP**

"Now try and record from- WHAT?!" Mai shouted as Yami Abigail coughed as the smoke cleared a small version of the bull had appeared onto the field its arms crossed in defense positions.

**Spirit Of The Bull[1000/1600]**

"Explain Lockhart!" Mai snapped in anger. "Simple Mai, whenever anyone of my Zodiac's are destroyed their spirit forms return to the field in this case Spirit of the bull!" Yami Abigail shouted as she continued. "And now, Spirit Of the Bull's effect activates allowing me to bring one of my Kings Cross back to my hand!" Yami Abigail stated as the card flew to her hand as Mai growled. "Turn end..." Mai muttered in disgust.

"My turn!" Yami Abigail shouted as she drew the next card and noded. "I activate the magic card, Zodiac Weapon - Archer's Bow! and I shall equip this to my Ballistic Sagittarius! This card, while it cannot attack this turn gains an extra 1000 attack points!" Yami Abigail shouted as the bow in Sagittarius's hands changed shape as its attack points rose up.

**Zodiac Spirit - Ballistic Sagittarius[3300/1800]**

"So..." A voice said as scene panned up towards the higher ups as one Seto Kaiba was watching bellow. "Those Zodiac's are more than just all Hype..." Seto muttered to himself. "I'll end my turn here." Yami Abigail said as Mai growled this was getting ridiculous. "My turn than Draw!" Mai said drawing her next card and nodded. "I'll place this card face down and end my turn." Mai said and smirked. "If she attacks this card, her Ballistic Sagittarius is going right back to her extra deck." Mai said with a small smirk. "My turn, DRAW!" Yami Abigail said drawing her next card. "Alright now I summon Spirit of the Maiden!" Yami Abigail shouted slapping the card onto the field as suddenly a strange women cloaked in black with water like whips appeared on the field.

**Spirit of The Maiden[1900/1500]**

"Now for her effect, thanks to this card, I can now add one ''Spirit" or ''Constellation" card to my hand as long as I discard one card, and the card I discard is King's Cross!" Yami Abigail shouted as the entire crowd gasped. "What are you up to lockhart, the card is the key to your Zodiac's powers." Seto muttered. to himself.

"The card I am adding, is Gathering of the Constellations!" Yami Abigail stated. "What does that do?" Mai questioned. "You will find out in time Mai now Spirit of the Maiden! Attack Mai's Facedown Water Whip Strike!" Yami Abigail shouted as the Spirit struck down on the card flipping it over revealing Evilswarm Hraesvelg again. "Not again..." Yami Abigail muttered as Mai smirked. "You have a habit of falling into that trap don't you so I'm not going to explain its effect again, this time my target is Zodiac Spirit - Ballistic Sagittarius!" Mai declared as her evil swarm disappeared before Sagittarius shrugged. "Welp my appearance was short lived." He said before returning to the extra deck.

And with that Archer's bow was destroyed as Yami Abigail nodded. "With that I shall end my turn." Yami Abigail said as Mai drew her next card. "Now, you little brat, your five minutes of fame are up! I am not about to be outdone by a rookie!" Mai snapped. "First, from my hand I summon Thunder King Rai-Oh!" Mai shouted as lightning struck down and some strange thunder creature appeared on the field glaring down Yami Abigail.

**Thunder King Rai-Oh[1900/800]**

"Now Harpies Pet Dragon, Saint Fire Giga!" Mai shouted as the dragoned stomped the ground letting loose a roar before letting loose a fire ball towards Spirit Of The Maiden taking away 1300 life points from Yami Abigail as right now she was in a bit of a pickle.

**Mai Valentine: 6750 LP**

**Yami Abigail: 1300 LP**

"Turn end" Mai stated with a smirk as Yami Abigail nodded. "My turn DRAW!" Yami Abigail shouted as she looked at her hand. "I can destroy Harpie Lady 1 with Kings Cross but next turn he will be destroyed I have to take the chance." Yami Abigail stated slapping the card onto the ground. "I summon Kings Cross!" Yami Abigail shouted as suddenly, some strange warrior with a sword in one hand and one on his back appeared on his back.

**King's Cross[2000/1500]**

"Now, Kings Cross attack Harpie Lady 1 with King's Slash!" Yami Abigail shouted as the creature let lose a battle cry before striking down the Harpie Lady with one giant slash destroying it taking 400 life points from Mai.

**Mai Valentine: 6350 LP**

**Yami Abigail: 1300 LP**

"Turn end!" Yami Abigail said as Mai drew her next card and looked at her hand and smirked. "My turn I activate the magic card Harpie's Feather Rest! This card allows me to target three Harpie Ladies from my grave yard and shuffle them back into my deck before drawing one card. But, since I control Harpie's Pet dragon it allows me to draw two cards instead." Mai said drawing two cards and nodded. "Now I summon Harpie Dancer!" Mai shouted as some strange Harpie danced onto the field ready to strike with a screech.

**Harpie Dancer[1200/1000]**

"And thanks to this card my harpie's Pet Dragon is now up to 3200 despite you destroying Harpie Lady 1!" Mai shouted as the dragon let out a roar before it glowed green its attack increasing.

**Harpie's Pet Dragon[3200/2500]**

"Now Harpie's Pet Dragon go attack Kings Cross with Saint Fire Giga!" Mai shouted as the dragon stomped the ground letting loose a roar before letting loose a fire ball towards Kings Cross taking away 1200 life points from Yami Abigail as she was now down to her last 100 life points.

**Mai Valentine: 6750 LP**

**Yami Abigail: 100 LP**

"Your last turn Abigail make it count, otherwise your time in the spotlight is over." Mai said with a grin as Yami Abigail growled. "HANG IN THERE ABIGAIL! ITS NOT OVER TILL THE LAST CARD IS PLAYED!" Randall shouted. "Call me a bit of a nut, but I have a feeling she'll draw the one card to save herself." Ted mused. "Okay you nutt" Callen grinned. "Not literally you idiot!" Ted laughed.

"Last turn here goes everything!" Yami Abigail shouted drawing her next card as her eyes turned as she had drawn, Spirit Of The Serpent. "YES!" She muttered to herself. "First I shall sacrifice Spirit Of The Bull in order to summon this come forth Spirit of the School!" Yami Abigail shouted slapping the two cards onto the ground as a pair of twins emerged back to back almost looking like the gemini elves.

**Spirit Of The School[2500/200]**

"Now for the effect, return to me Kings Cross!" Yami Abigail shouted as suddenly the card flew back into her hand. "What the, Abigail's going all out on this one move!" Randall shouted. "Now GO! Spirit Of the school attack Harpie Channeler with SCHOOL STRIKE!" Yami Abigail shouted as Mai smirked. "don't think so Abigail REVERSE CARD OPEN! Quaking Mirror Force! This turns all attacking monsters into defense position!" Mai shouted as Spirit of the school was forced into defense position as Yami Abigail smirked.

"Thanks for that Mai." Yami Abigail said pulling up one card. "You fell right for my trap." She continued. "What? trap?" Mai questioned. "That's right, I play the magic of my feild spell! Gathering of the Constellations!" Yami Abigail shouted as Mai Sweat dropped. 'Crap I forgot she pulled the card a few turns back.' Mai muttered to herself. Suddenly, the arena was surrounded by stars as Yami Abigail pulled up another card. "Now thanks to my field spells effect, by discarding one spirit I am allowed to special summon any Zodiac of my choice so I discard, Spirit Of The Serpent COME FORTH ZODIAC SPIRIT- MASTER OPHIUCHUS!" Yami Abigail shouted slapping the card onto the duel arena as the arena was surrounded by a dark cloud before suddenly a purple snake emerged from a portoal letting out a hissing roar towards Mai.

**Zodiac Spirit - Master Ophiuchus[4500/3500]**

"And called it. Nice to see you again big guy." Ted chuckled. "Now I activate the magic of Zodiac Weapon - Lion's Claw! This card not only allows me to destroy one of your back row it also gives my Divine Snake an extra 500 attack points." Yami Abigail stated as Master Ophiuchus roared glowing green adding to its already huge attack points.

**Zodiac Spirit - Master Ophiuchus[5000/3500]**

"5000 attack points?!" Mai shouted as Randall and Callen looked at each other in shock as well. "Now take out that face down Ophiuchus!" Yami Abigail shouted as Ophicuhus leaned over before simply blowing on the trap card and destroyed it as he had this grin on his face. "Turn End!" Yami Abigail shouted. "This isn't over yet Lockhart!" Mai shouted. "Thunder King Rai-Oh! Destroy Spirit Of The School with THUNDER STRIKE!" Mai shouted as thunder shot down from the air before destroying the creature. "Turn END!" Mai shouted as Yami Abigail nodded it was time to end this.

"Now my turn! Draw!" Yami Abigail shouted as she nodded. "Now its time for my 2nd Zodiac to hit the field! I discard Spirit Of The Lion!" Yami Abigail started. "Oh no you don't! Not this time Lockhart! By sending Thunder King Rai-Oh to the graveyard I prevent any Zodiac you might be thinking of Summoning with this turn from coming out!" Mai shouted as the card was destroyed as Yami Abigail shook her head. "What you fail to realize Mai is with Zodiac Spirit - Master Ophiuchus out this duel is mine!" Yami Abigail stated. "What?! HOW!" Mai questioned.

"During Battle Phase, Zodiac Spirit - Master Ophiuchus can attack each one of your monsters once!" Yami Abigail said. "But, with 5000 attack points.." Mai trailed off. "This Duel is over, MASTER OPHICHUS END THIS WITH ZODIAC BLAST!" Yami Abigail shotued as Zodiac Spirit - Master Ophiuchus reved up its head preparing a blast before launching it towards Mai destroying everyone of her monsters and taking her life points with it.

**Mai Valentine: 0 LP**

**Yami Abigail: 100 LP**

"AND WITH AN AMAZING COMEBACK! ABIGAIL LOCKHART MOVES TO THE QUARTER FINALS!" The Announcer shouted as the crowd exploded causing Callen and Randall looked at Ted and each other in shock. "Told ya she had it." Ted replied calmly. The group headed down to the Duel Field as Abigail's bracer glowed returning her back to normal as she was glomped by Randall and Callen. "WAY TO GO GIRLFRIEND!" Randall shouted putting her in a headlock as Abigail laughed.

"So looks like your Zodiac's aren't all Hype after all Lockhart.." A voice as the group turned around coming face to face with one Seto Kaiba. "I suggest you soak in this victory because the rest of the tournament is going to be just as intense." Seto commented. With that said Seto walked off with a humph as Abigail looked on. "Now everyone don't adjust your sets because Up next its is the top two duelists in the world, Weevil Underwood vs Rex Raptor!" The announcer shouted.


	4. Bugs vs Dinos!

Abigail, Ted, Randall, and Caleb all took their seats in the stands as they were prepared to watch as this duel was going to determine who faced Abigail and her Zodiac's in the next round. "Alright, let us begin because the winner of this match will face Ms. Lockhart in the next round! First up let's give a warm Domino City welcome to Weevil Underwood the bug brawler!" The announcer shouted as the crowd lost their minds in a good way as Weevil made his way onto the platform and looked towards Abigail and snickered. "So that little brat beat Mai with these Zodiacs? heh well, enjoy it Lockhart because its the last duel you win in this duel!" Weevil said to himself in a laugh.

"And now let's give it up for the number one ranked Dino Duelist Rex Raptor!" He shouted as Rex made his way onto the platform with a smirk looking on. "So that's the Zodiac Mistress interesting I was expecting more.." Rex smirked. "Don't take her to lightly Raptor remember what happened in the last tournament." A voice said before Rex turned as Ultimate Tyranno appeared in spirit form. "Do you HAVE to keep bringing that up Tyranno, Mako got lucky that's all!" Raptor snapped as Weevil sweat dropped was Raptor talking to himself?. "Look, all I'm saying is those Zodiacs are more dangerous than we realize," Tyranno stated. "I'll take that under consideration but for now." Raptor stated as they turned to Weevil. "Yes, we have a bug to SQUASH!" Tyranno snarled.

"With the introductions out of the way lets get ready to DUEEEEL!" The man shouted as both duelist drew their five cards. "Get ready to lose Weevil." Raptor snarled. "Me? Lose to a pee brained Dinosaur duelist like yourself? In your dreams Raptor!" Weevil snapped as the life point counter shot up.

**Weevil Underwood: 8000 LP**

**Rex Raptor: 8000 LP**

"Let's start this out, first off I am going to activate the magic of Fossil Dig! This allows me to add one Level six or lower Dinosaur-Type monster from my Deck to my hand!" Raptor stated looking through his deck and smirked nodded adding the card to his hand before reshuffling the deck and placing it back down. "Now I special summon, Gilasaurs in attack mode!" Raptor shouted slapping the card onto the duel stage as the holograms lit up before a raptor-like creature appeared on the field with a roar.

**Gilasaurs[1400/400]**

"However, he won't be around for long!" Raptor said as Weevil was starting to sweat. "Can he do that?" Randall questioned. "Yes, see a special summon doesn't count as a normal summon, so until he sacrifices for a bigger monster or normal summons, he can do this it's well within the rule book," Abigail stated.

"Now I sacrifice my Gilasaurs in order to bring forth this! Dark Driceratops!" Raptor shouted slapping it onto the field as suddenly a green colored Triceratops appeared on the feild with a roar as the crowd lost it. "And Raptor opens up big! Dark Triceratops has hit the feild!" The announcer shouted. "And there goes Weevil's defensive game." Abigail stated. "Huh, how come can't he just place any monster in defense mode?" Randall questioned. "Normally yes, and he still can however, Dark Triceratops has a nasty secret, If it destroys a monster with less defense points than itself, it takes the difference from the opposing duelists life points." Abigail Explained.

**Dark Driceratops[2400/1500]**

"With that I shall end my turn." Raptor smirked. "And with that, Raptor's first turn comes to a close with a monster of 2400 on the field ready to strike at a moments notice! This is what the Grand Prix is all about folks!" The announcer shouted getting the crowd hyped up. "Impressive to say the least maybe that brain of yours can think Raptor." Weevil snickered. "Just make your damn move bug boy!" Raptor snapped. "With pleasure." Weevil said with a grin. "For starters I shall place this little card face down, Next I shall play my forest feild spell magic card!" Weevil said as the field began to transform into a forest around them as Weevil let out a laugh. "Now that my insects will gain more power its time to squash that dinosaur back into extinction!" Weevil laughed causing Raptor to growl he wasn't liking Weevil's confidence right now to say the least.

"guys is it me or is Weevil acting a little TOO Confident?" Ted questioned as the others nodded. "Yeah...that bug boy is up to something..." Caleb grumbled. "And I'll end it there." Weevil said as everyone blinked. "Why in the hell would Weevil leave himself wide open?!" Randall questioned in confusion.

"Want to leave yourself open Weevil? Fine easy damage for me." Rex said with a smirk drawing his next card before grinning. "Now, Dark Driceratops attack Weevil directly! Dark Pulse Burst!" Raptor shouted as the Dark Driceratops let out a roar before charging up a blast and launched it towards Weevil taking away 2400 life points.

**Rex Raptor: 8000 LP**

**Weevil Underwood: 5,600 LP**

"Somethings not right here..." Abigail commented. "What ya mean Abi?" Randal questioned. "Weevil is a lot of things but stupid ain't one of them, why would he leave himself wide open like that?" Abigail questioned. "Eh, maybe bug boy is afraid of the big bad dinosaurs," Caleb answered with a shrug. "No dude. Weevil's luring Rex..." Ted mused.

"I'll end it there!" Rex said with a smirk as Weevil drew and snickered. "My move then and I'll open with this! Arsenal Bug!" Weevil said placing the card onto the field as a strange bug creature with a sword and shield in its hands appeared on the field. "Arsenal Bug?! I knew it! Bug boy has changed his deck up since the last tournament he was in!" Abigail snarled. "I've never heard of that thing.." Ted mused. "However, he won't be around for long as I now sacrifice him to play this magic card, Multiplication of Ants and special summon two Ant tokens in attack mode!" Weevil said with a laugh as the bug disappeared before two ants appeared on the field.

**Ant Token[700/1200]**

**Ant Token[700/1200]**

"What's the big deal, those ants will get squashed by Rex's monster," Randall stated as Weevil looked at his next card and snickered. "Now I play the magic of Raigeki! And with this, your Dino is on a one-way ticket back to extinction!" Weevil stated laughing as a Lightning bolt struck down destroying Rex's Dark Driceratops.

"Raigeki?! Hold the hell up! How did that runt get a Magic Card THAT powerful?!" Ted exclaimed in disbelief. "It must of been a reward from his last Tournament..." Abigail grumbled this was looking bad for Rex. "Now my ants attack him directly!" Weevil announced as both Ants dashed forward and bit down on Rex taking 700 life points from him each, an extra 200 from the field power bonus of Weevil's field spell.

**Rex Raptor: 6,600 LP**

**Weevil Underwood: 5,600 LP**

"C'mon Raptor, hang in there kid. Cuz I'm outta Advil.." Ted groaned, rubbing his temples in annoyance. "I'll end there your move Raptor." Weevil snickered as Rex drew his next card looking at it a smirk came across his face. "You're not the only one who has a powerful magic card up his sleeve Weevil! GO! SOLIDARITY!" Rex shouted slapping it onto his side of the field. "Solidarity?!" Weevil exclaimed in shock. "THAT A BOY REX!" Randall shouted with a grin on his face. "You are right about one thing Weevil I only run one type of monster in my deck, dinos but, that is about to help me because with only one type of monster in my deck that means only one type of monster in my graveyard and due to that any dino I summon gets an extra 800 attack points!" Rex said with a small grin as Weevil sweat dropped.

"Now come forth Hyper Hammerhead!" Rex shouted slapping the next card onto the field as a strange dinosaur arrived on the field with literally a hammer for a head letting out a roar as it glowed green adding the extra 800 attack points from Solidarity.

**Hyper Hammerhead[2,300 /1200]**

"Another 2,000 plus beater show that bug how its done Raptor!" Randall shouted with a smirk. "Now, show that Ant what for Hammerhead! Destroy that ant and some of Weevil's life points as well!" Rex shouted as Hammerhead roared before charging in and slammed its head down on the ant destroying it taking 1,600 of Weevil's life points.

**Rex Raptor: 6,600 LP**

**Weevil Underwood: 4,000**

"I'll end it there!" Raptor said with a smirk. "Alright, nearly a 2000 life point lead Raptor has got this one in the bag!" Caleb said with a grin. "Don't be too sure. That runt is crafty. What I wouldn't give to get 5 minutes alone with him.." Ted growled, his more violent nature towards bullies such as Weevil starting to peek through. "Don't count him out yet...there is one monster in his deck if Weevil pulls it Rex is in some serious trouble..." Abigail commented keeping her eyes on the duel. "The Great Moth. Hope ya got pesticide, Raptor." Ted deadpanned.

"Now then shall we continue your destruction Raptor with this! MONSTER REBORN!" Weevil said as he slapped it on the field before smirking. "And I think I will revive...Your Dark Driceratops to my side of the field!" Weevil laughed as suddenly the Dark Driceratops from before appeared on Weevil's side of the field with a roar.

**Dark Driceratops[2400/1500]**

"Now Driceratops destroy Raptors Hyper Hammerhead with Dark Pulse Burst!" Weevil shouted with a laugh as the Dark Driceratops let out a roar before charging up a blast and launched it towards Hyper Hammerhead destroying it taking away 100 life points. "And now my ant token take away another 700!" Weevil laughed as the Aunt charged in and attacked Raptor on the arm taking away another 700 life points.

**Rex Raptor: 5,800 LP**

**Weevil Underwood: 4,000**

"And this is why I said don't count bug boy out just yet, he is a craft one..." Abigail growled her hands tightening over each other in anger as she continued watching the duel. However, when the smoke cleared Raptor had an extra card in his hand. "What, hey what gives Raptor you didn't have that card in your hand before." Weevil snarled. "Your right bug breath, see when Hyper Hammerhead is destroyed, yes I take the damage but, it goes right back to my hand instead of the graveyard." Raptor explained as Weevil backed up in a shocked "What?!" look.

"No matter, you don't stand a chance without destroying your own Precious Dino." Weevil said with an evil snicker. "Turn end." Weevil said with a smirk as Rex drew his next card and nodded. "First I'll place this card face down," Raptor said as a card in the spell and trap zone began blinking. "And now come back to the field Hyper Hammerhead!" Rex shouted slapping the card back onto the field as a strange dinosaur arrived on the field with literally a hammer for a head letting out a roar as it glowed green adding the extra 800 attack points from Solidarity.

**Hyper Hammerhead[2,300 /1200]**

"Now go! Get rid of that last Ant Token!" Rex shouted as Hammerhead roared before charging in and slammed its head down on the ant destroying it taking 1,600 of Weevil's life points.

**Rex Raptor: 6,600 LP**

**Weevil Underwood: 2,400**

"I'll end it there," Rex said as Weevil drew his next card before smirking and let out his trademark laugh. "I've just drawn your defeat Raptor now it's time to bring out my ultimate Insect!" Weevil laughed as Abigail looked on. "Not good..." She muttered. "COME FORTH LARVAE MOTH!" Weevil shouted as suddenly a strange green bug showed up on the field as Randall and Caleb looked at each other not noticing it beginning to incase itself. "No guys take a 2nd look this isn't good..." Abigail said as the two looked back now seeing some...cocoon on the field?

**Cocoon Of Evolution[0/2200]**

"You ain't kiddin. Be careful Rex.." Ted mused. "and just to make sure you can't destroy it next turn, Now Driceratops destroy Raptors Hyper Hammerhead with Dark Pulse Burst!" Weevil shouted with a laugh as the Dark Driceratops let out a roar before charging up a blast and launched it towards Hyper Hammerhead destroying it taking away 100 life points.

**Rex Raptor: 6,500 LP**

**Weevil Underwood: 2,400**

"Turn end!" Weevil said as Rex growled drawing his next card. "Another Solidarity, this might come in hand for whatever comes out of that big pimple..." Rex muttered. "I'll end," Rex stated as Weevil smirked drawing his next card. "One turn down..Now Driceratops attack your master directly!" Weevil shouted as the Dark Driceratops let out a roar before charging up a blast and launched it towards rex taking away 2400 of his life points as Raptor held his ground growling.

**Rex Raptor: 4,100**

**Weevil Underwood: 2,400**

"I'll end it there hehehe." Weevil laughed as Rex nodded drawing his next card. "I'll summon Hydrogeddon in defense mode!" Rex stated as rush of water shot up from the arena before a strange dinosaur cloaked in water appeared on the field, letting out a roar.

**Hydrogeddon[2,400/1000]**

"Hey why doesn't he just use that thing to crush that pimple?" Randall questioned. "Rex is playing defensive he needs away to get rid of both His own Driceratops as well it won't do him any good if one of them is still on the field not to mention who knows what else Weevil has waiting in the mits, this isn't the same weevil from the tournament a few weeks ago before the Grand Prix.." Abigail muttered.

"Turn end!" Rex stated as Weevil drew and snicked. "Another turned passed Raptor, now than lets continue this assault shall we? Let's revisit an old friend come forth Arsenal Bug!" Weevil said placing the card onto the field as a strange bug creature with a sword and shield in its hands appeared on the field.

**Arsenal Bug[1200/1200]**

"Whoa wasn't that thing 2000 last time?" Randall questioned. "Weevil didn't have any bugs on the field last time with more insects on the field it is lowered to 1000 but gains 200 from the field power bonus Weevil has going.." Abigail muttered. "However, that's not the end Raptor behold this spell look familiar!" Weevil said drawing his next card Multiplication of Ants I shall once again sacrifice my Arsenal bug and special summon two Ant tokens in attack mode!" Weevil said with a laugh as the bug disappeared before two ants appeared on the field.

**Ant Token[700/1200]**

**Ant Token[700/1200]**

"Next up it's time to give your Dino I took from you a little makeover, Activate face down! DNA SURGERY! Now thanks to this card I can transform all face up monsters, into bugs!" Weevil laughed as suddenly the Dark Driceratops began metmophing and gaining some bug traits along with 200 extra attack points due to the field and its new transformation.

**Dark Driceratops[2600/1500]**

"Now Dark Driceratops destroy Hydrogeddon with Dark Pulse Burst!" Weevil shouted with a laugh as the Dark Driceratops let out a roar before charging up a blast and launched it towards Hydrogeddon destroying it as Raptor flinched. "Now one of my ant tokens Attack Raptor Directly!" Weevil declared as one of the ants flew up and bit down on Raptor once again taking 700 life points.

**Rex Raptor: 3,400**

**Weevil Underwood: 2,400**

"Turn end." Weevil snickered as the turns kept passing on the Cocoon. Raptor slowly drew his next card and looked before he grinned. "Alright time to kick things up a bit come forth Destroyersaurs!" Rex shouted as suddenly a strange T-rex for a body, spikes coming out of its sides and the head was an axe appeared on the feild before it began Morphing into an insect due to DNA surgery. "Now thanks to Solidarity and your little field spell for bugs My Dino-Bug, I cant even belive I just said that..Gains an extra 1000 attack points!" Raptor shouted as the Dinosaur roared as the increased took effect.

**Destroyersaurs[2800/1100]**

"2800?!" Weevil exclaimed in shock. "Thats right now Destroysaurs go take out one of those ants!" Rex shouted as the saurs let loose a roar charging in before slamming the axe though the bug slicing it in half taking 2100 life points from Weevil.

**Rex Raptor: 3,400**

**Weevil Underwood: 300**

"And for the first time this Duel! Raptor has taken the lead!" The Announcer shouted as the crowd lost it. "OH YEAH! one more attack like that and Weevil is gonzo!" Randal exclaimed. "Perhaps, but this is when Weevil gets crafty when his back is against the wall." Abigail commented.

"Turn end.." Rex said with a smirk as it was Weevil's turn who let out his trademark laugh. "You've been so caught up in your own so called victory you failed to realize that five turns have passed since my Coocoon has hit the field!" Weevil said as his eyes widened in shock. "Oh no..." Abigail muttered. "Oh boy...this can't be good.." "**BEHOLD MY PERFECTLY ULTIMATE GREAT MOTH!**" Weevil declared as suddenly a giant moth looking bug appeared on the field wings and all ready to strike.

**Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth[3700/3000]**

"3700?!" Randall shouted in shock. "This is bad..." Abigail muttered. "Now my creature Destroy Raptors Dino-Bug!" Weevil shouted as a gust of wind blew over the field as the creature began blowing away at Raptor's monster. "And my Ant follow suit and attack him directly!" Weevil shouted as suddenly the Ant flew though the gust and chomped down on Raptor's arm taking 700 more life points as 1,600 life points were taken from Raptor.

**Rex Raptor: 1,800**

**Weevil Underwood: 300**

"Turn end!" Weevil snickered as Raptor looked at his deck and was hesitant to draw was this the end of this duel for him? This tournament. "He's hesitating Abi you gotta do something!" Randal shouted as her eyes glared before her bracer began to glow as a light shot through transforming her to the form from before. "Raptor don't let this bug brat get to your head!" Yami Abigail called out from the stands. "Huh?" Raptor questioned looking up. "Listen to me Raptor, the duel isn't over until the last card is played. Believe in your deck and you can beat this Brat!" Yami Abigail shouted.

"This girl is willing to help me even though we may end up facing? Crazy broad but if you say so..." Rex mutter turning around and placed his hand on his deck. "Alright here goes anything..." Raptor said drawing the card as he drew, Ultimate Conductor Tyrano. "Time to end this Weevil first, I will activate the magic of Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy DNA Surgery!" Rex shouted as light struck destroying the trap card. "Now I activate the magic of Dark Hole! This Card Destroys all monsters on the field!" Rex shouted as a black hole showed up sucking all monsters in. "MY GREAT MOTH!" Weevil screamed.

"Now time to end this I will now Banish my two hammerheads from the game now come forth! ULTIMATE CONDUCTOR TYRANNO!" Rex shouted as suddenly as giant Tyrano creature with conducting electricity coming out of it let out a roar as Weevil sweatdropped as the beast looked at Weevil like he was dinner.

**Ultimate Conductor Tyranno[3500/3200]**

"Now Tyrano Wipe out the rest of Weevil's Life points, Ultimate Conductors strike!" Rex shouted as The creature let loose a roar charging up electricity before launching it towards Weevil shocking him taking the remaining of his life points as Weevil fell over, hair spiked up and face rather smoky.

**Rex Raptor: 1,800**

**Weevil Underwood: 0**

"And the winner is REX RAPTOR!" The announcer shouted as the crowd exploded. "My...My beautiful insects beaten by mere Dinos..." Wevvile whined falling off the stage. "One of the two semi-final matches is Abigail Lockhart vs Rex Raptor!" The announcer shouted as both Rex and Abigail looked at each other. "So I get to face the Zodiacs huh, this is gonna be fun..." Rex grinned. "The next match will begin momentarily as we have the ruthless Jennifer Banks vs Mako Tsunami!" The announcer shouted as the crowd exploded.


	5. The Queen vs The Fisherman

"Ladies and Gentlemen prepare for a match among matches, introducing first, The Queen of the hour, the Red-Eyes Mistress herself Ms. Jennifer BANKS!" The announcer shouted as there was mixed in the crowd as Jennifer walked in behind her was her Butler, Jeffery who opened up a briefcase holding her deck and made it up to the stage with a flip of her hair. "Humph, they call this a tournament, here's hoping there is a challenge come the finals." She muttered to herself, placing her deck in position waiting for the announcement of who her opponent would be.

"And her opponent, the man of the Sea himself, Mako Tsunami!" The announcer shouted as Mako slowly made his way onto his platform being rose as he placed his deck on the deck slot. "Ms. Banks, its a pleasure to meet a duelist of your calibur and may the best duelist win" Mako said with a smile. "Oh don't worry I plan to win." Jennifer said as the two duelists got ready. "And BEGIN!" The announcer shouted as the two duelists drew their five cards ready to duel.

**Mako Tsunami: 8000 LP**

**Jennifer Banks: 8000 LP**

"I will start us off nice and easy, Ms. Banks" Mako stated drawing his next card and grinned. "So for starters, I shall set this card face down before setting this monster in defense position, your go." Mako stated with a small smile. "You call that a move? Pathetic!" Jennifer stated drawing her next card and grinned at what she drew. "Let me show you how a proper champion duelist opens up a duel, I shall start by activating Red-Eyes Insight! This card allows me Send one Red-Eyes card from my hand to the graveyard in this case, Red-Eyes Retro Dragon and add one Red-Eyes spell or trap card from my deck to my hand, in this case, I think you know the card I am aiming for if you saw my previous tournament Mako." Jennifer stated with a small smirk. Mako was surprisingly calm during Bank's turn.

"Now I shall add Red-Eye's nest from my deck to my hand." Jennifer stated with a small grin as the card flew into her hand. "And Jennifer brings out her field spell, the Red-Eyes Nest!" The announcer shouted as Jennifer smirked. "Now, Come forth, Red-Eyes Wyvern in attack mode!" Jennifer shouted as onto the field the creature that looked a lot like Red-Eyes appeared with an ear piercing screech.

**Red-Eyes Wyvern[1800/1600]**

"Next I'll set this card face down." Jennifer stated as a card began blinking on the field as Mako sweat dropped. "Your move sea boy," Jennifer stated. 'Okay underestimating her is apparently a BAD idea..' Mako muttered to himself drawing his next card.

"Now, Red-Eyes Wyvern, wipe out that eye sore, Wyvern Infernal Blast!" Jennifer ordered as the Wyvern let out a screech before letting loose a blast destroying the creature as Mako smirked. "Well thank you, Jennifer, you've activated my creature's effect, when it is sent to the graveyard I can special summon one more with 1500 attack or less so be born, another Mother Grizzly!" Mako stated as suddenly from the deck emerged a blue bear who let out a roar.

**Mother Grizzly[1400/1000]**

"Really? You spent all that time for THAT card, pathetic!" Jennifer snarled. "Don't jump the gun yet my dear, all cards have value and meaning," Mako stated. "Oh don't start with that ooo this card has so much meaning to me crap, these cards are about power nothing more! Turn end!" Jennifer snapped as Mako shook his head drawing his next card. "Than let us continue, Come forth Cyber Shark!" Mako shouted as he placed the card onto the field as suddenly a small shark with some small cybernetics placed on its head making some chomping shark sounds.

**Cyber Shark[2100/2000]**

"Do you play anything but, Fish? They are rather one of the weakest archetypes in this game." Jennifer scoffed messing with her nails with a yawn. "We will see how you feel after this, Cyber Shark Attack Red-Eyes Wyvern, CYBERNETIC BITE!" Mako shouted as the shark chomped repeatedly swimming forward. "Not so fast Mako, this might not do much but this will prevent any real damage from that pathetic shark, Reverse Card, Go! Half-Unbreak! This trap card prevents any destruction to my red-eyes Wyvern and any damage I would receive is cut in half!" Jennifer shouted as a shield popped up and protected Red-Eyes Wyvern as the fish chomped down though Jennifer felt a small sting the Shark went back to whimpering feel the pain from the shield on its teeth.

**Jennifer Banks: 7850 LP**

**Mako Tsunami: 8000 LP**

"I will end there, you okay little guy?" Mako asked as Cyber Shark nodded. "My turn!" Jennifer said drawing her next card with a small smirk. "Let's start off with this, GO Red-Eyes Nest!" Jennifer said placing the card into the field spell zone as Mako's eyes widened, he knew that spell from the last duel Jennifer was in as the field transformed into a nest with Red-Eyes flying around it. "And Jennifer has played her rare Red-Eyes Nest!" The announcer shouted as the crowd went oooo. "Not good.." Abigail muttered.

"Now to continue this come forth, Red-Eyes Baby Dragon!" Jennifer shouted as she slapped the card down onto the field as it let lose a small screech flying over to Jennifer licking her face as she giggled. "Not now little guy we in the middle of the duel, see that guy?" Jennifer said as he nodded. "He trying to prevent mama from getting to the finals." She said as Baby Dragon eyes glowed red as it landed onto the field with another screech.

**Red-Eyes Baby Dragon[1400/700]**

"Wait how did it move to 1400?" Mako questioned. "It is the field spell every Red-Eyes Card gains 200 extra attack points. Speaking of witch oh Red-Eyes Wyvern.." Jennifer chimed in as Red-Eyes Wyvern let out a screech powering up as Mako sweatdropped.

**Red-Eyes Wyvern[2000/1600]**

"That's not good, I gotta get that field off the well field as soon as possible...' Mako muttered to himself. "Do Mama a favor baby dragon, take out that annoying Bear, Mini Inferno Fire Blast!" Jennifer ordered as Baby Dragon let out a roar before launching a fire blast destroying it. "Jennifer, you've activated my effect once a-" Mako started. "Yeah yeah get on with it.." Jennifer stated waving off Mako.

"Very well, I special summon one more with 1500 attack or less so be born, another Mother Grizzly!" Mako stated as suddenly from the deck emerged a blue bear who let out a roar.

**Mother Grizzly[1400/1000]**

"Turn End..." Jennifer grumbled as this was getting annoying as she leaned back chewing some gum looking over her nails waiting for Mako to make his move. "My turn then!" Mako said drawing his next card and nodded. "I'll place this card face down and now Cyber Shark lets try this again Cyber Shark attack and destroy Wyvern! CYBERNETIC BITE!" Mako shouted as the Shark swam forward biting down on the Wyvern as Wyvern let out a screech of pain before being destroying having 100 life points taken from her as she didn't even flinch.

**Jennifer Banks: 7750 LP**

**Mako Tsunami: 8000 LP**

Red Eyes Baby Dragon saw this and suddenly let out steam from its ears and mouth as an angry vein popped up on its forehead. "I'll end the turn here." Mako stated. "Oh? your done, good, don't worry baby this duel will be ours eventually, now than DRAW!" Jennifer said and looked at her hand and smirked wickedly, she had drawn one of three of her Red-Eyes Black Dragons.

"I drew your mama little guy," Jennifer said as the Red-Eyes Baby Dragon was seen clapping and dancing around the field as Mako Sweatdropped. "Now then, First Red-Eyes Baby Dragon wipe out Mother Grizzly once more, Mini Inferno Fire Blast!" Jennifer ordered as Baby Dragon let out a roar before launching a fire blast destroying it. "Now you've activated the effect for the last time this time come on out, Amphibious Bugroth MK-3!" Mako stated as suddenly a strange creature that looked like a Submarine appeared on the field with its missiles locked.

**Amphibious Bugroth MK-3[1500/1300]**

"So you go from Fish, to Machines, nice transition there Fish Boy." Jennifer scoffed. "I'll end it there!" Jennifer stated with a small smirk. "My turn!" Mako stated drawing his next card as a wicked grin came across his face. "Now it's time we adjust this to my playing field! Go Legendary Ocean!" Mako stated as suddenly Mako placed the card onto the Feild spell area destroying Jennifer's field spell as suddenly the Field was transformed into an area below the sea. "And now, I shall ensure my victory with these two cards, first I activate the magic of Field Barrier! This prevents all destruction of my field spell and finally this! I activate the trap Tornado Wall as long as this is up With Legendary Ocean or Umi on the field I take no battle damage!" Mako stated. "WHAT?!" Jennifer snapped in anger.

"Now with this on the field all my Water monsters gains an extra 200 attack points, now! Amphibious Bugroth MK-3, use your special ability and attack Jennifer Directly!" Mako snarled as the creature let lose two missiles exploding onto Jennifer taking 1700 life points from her.

**Jennifer Banks: 6050 LP**

**Mako Tsunami: 8000 LP**

"You little nat! WHEN I GET THROUGH THAT WALL I AM GOING TO ENJOY RIPPING YOUR LIFE POINTS APART!" Jennifer snarled as Mako backed up a little bit and sweatdropped. 'scaaary..' The fisherman thought. "Turn end.." Mako muttered. "My turn DRAW!" Jennifer snarled drawing her next card. "For starters I am going to activate Cards Of The Red Stone, by discarding my Red-Eyes I am allowed to draw two new cards." Jenifer stated slipping the Red-Eyes into the graveyard and drawing two new cards. "What could she be planning...' Mako pondered. "Now, I will send a 2nd Red-Eyes to the graveyard with its 2nd effect," Jennifer explained as it flew from her deck to the graveyard. She looked at Red-Eyes Baby Dragon who nodded reading itself.

"Now, I banish Red-Eyes Baby Dragon from the game to summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon Come Forth!" Jennifer snapped as she placed the card onto the field before the form of Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon appeared but with a metal Coating letting out a roar causing a shockwave throughout the arena. "Ugh...her connection to the Red-Eyes is unreal...I can feel it from here..." Abigail muttered.

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon[2800/2400]**

"now Darkness Metal's effect activates! With this turn, I special summon RED-EYES BLACK DRAGON!" Jennifer bellowed as her graveyard lit up before as a dragon with red-eyes and a black body emerged with a screech.

**Red-Eyes Black Dragon[2400/2000]**

"And there it is! Jennifer Banks Legendary Red-Eyes Black Dragon, most call it Blue-Eye's baby Brother but under Jennifer's command it is the only card to come close to overpowering Blue-Eyes!" The announcer announced with a shout as the crowd oooed. "What's the point? With the Wall, she can't do much?" Randall stated. "Perhaps but none of Mako's monsters can get past that wall there for its only a matter of time Jennifer draws the cards she needs to wipe Mako out." Abigail explained. "Now than, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, Red-Eyes Black Dragon wipe out Mako's monsters with Darkness Metal Flare and Inferno Fire Blast!" Jennifer shouted as she both dragons reved up letting lose two separate blasts destroying the monster as the fire slowly died down with Jennifer grinning.

"I'll end there" Jennifer said with a smirk as Mako nodded. "Alright, my turn! Draw!" Mako said with a grin and drew the next card. "Alright for this turn I activate the magic of Pot of Duality! This card allows me to look at the three top cards in my deck and add one to my hand." Mako stated drawing three cards taking one before putting the other two back in his deck. "I'll end it there." Mako said as Jennifer drew her next card and smirked she had a way temporarily around this so-called wall.

"I'll set this card face down," Jennifer said as she placed a magic and trap card in the field. "Now Mako correct me if I'm wrong but your card says battle damage doesn't it, nothing about magic or trap effect damage?" Jennifer asked as Mako's eyes widened and an evil smirk came across Jennifer's face. "Am I wrong?" She asked. "N-No." Mako muttered. "Than this will work, I activate the magic of Inferno Fire Blast, this allows me to direct attack you directly with the original attack points of Red-Eyes NOW GO!" Jennifer ordered as Red-Eyes revved up launching a blast that collided with Mako.

**Jennifer Banks: 6,050 LP**

**Mako Tsunami: 5,600 LP**

The next two turns were a Draw and pass phase for both Mako and Jennifer as they simply drew a card and set a monster as both dragons seemed to growl towards Mako wanting to strike at any moment. "My turn again, first I will set this card face down now, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, Red-Eyes Black Dragon wipe out Mako's monsters with Darkness Metal Flare and Inferno Fire Blast!" Jennifer shouted as she both dragons reved up letting lose two separate blasts destroying the monster as the fire slowly died down with Jennifer grinning.

"My turn than DRAW!" Mako said and smirked. "Now I activate the magic of Raigeki! Say goodbye to your monsters, Jennifer!" Mako stated as three lightning bolts appeared striking each monster destroying them. "YOU ANNOYING LITTLE PEST!" Jennifer snarled causing Mako to jump again. "A-Anywho contiuing on I now summon Rage of The Deep Sea!" Mako stated as a strange individual with a trident looking like the ruler of the deep appeared on the field. "So first off, he gains 500 extra attack points for every Fish, Sea Serpent and Aqua creature in the graveyard and I count three, that is 1500 attack points and now he also gains an extra 200 from Legendary Ocean!" Mako stated as the creature let out a roar as the power-up continued.

**Rage Of The Deep[1700/1500]**

"Now Rage of the Deep Sea attack her directly! WAVE OF THE SEA!" Mako shouted as the creature created a giant wave that flew over the field splashing Jennifer taking away 1700 life points from her as she spat out the water.

**Jennifer Banks: 4,350 LP**

**Mako Tsunami: 5,600 LP**

"My turn! Draw!" Jennifer growled drawing her next card as she smirked, it was dragons mirror. "I'll set this monster face down and end my turn," Jennifer stated with a smirk. "My turn then!" Mako stated drawing the next card. "Now Rage of the Deep Sea attack her face down monster! Attack her face down! WAVE OF THE SEA!" Mako shouted as a wave shot up before it destroyed The Black Stone Of Legend. "Turn end!" Mako stated. "My turn DRAW!" Jennifer stated drawing her next card and smirked. "Your go Mako." Jennifer smirked.

"My turn than DRAW!" Mako stated with a grin. "Now Rage of the Deep Sea attack her directly! WAVE OF THE SEA!" Mako shouted as the creature created a giant wave that flew over the field splashing Jennifer taking away 1700 life points from her as she spat out the water.

**Jennifer Banks: 2,650 LP**

**Mako Tsunami: 5,600 LP**

"Why is Jennifer just taking it Abi?" Randall questioned. "Ask Ted, she saw her last tournament...she just biding her time for the right card.." Abigail muttered keeping an eye on the duel. "That's right. She's extremely dangerous." he muttered.

"I'll end my turn!" Mako stated. "My turn than DRAW!" Jennifer snapped drawing her next card and nodded. "I am going to activate Cards Of The Red Stone, by discarding my Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon I am allowed to draw two new cards." Jenifer stated slipping the Red-Eyes into the graveyard and drawing two new cards. "Following that as you know I will send Red-Eyes Wyvern to the graveyard as well." Jennifer stated with a smirk as she crossed her arms. "Your go." She stated as Mako was starting to get worried. 'I need to end this quickly this duel is dragging out and Jennifer is piling up her grave she must be preparing for the call of the black horde..' Mako muttered.

"My turn DRAW!" Mako stated and drew the card and nodded. "Now, Codarus! Come forth!" Mako shouted as suddenly a strange sea creature appeared on the field with a roar as the power increase to 1600.

**Codarus[1600/1200]**

However, Ted eyed to the side and saw Jennifer's hand, Call of the Abyss, her ritual card as his eyes widened. "MAKO THIS QUICK!" Ted quickly shouted as of all the cards Jennifer's hand, THAT card he knew better than any of them...it was the one that forced his father into retirement.

"Whoa what's gotten into you all of a sudden man? You're normally quiet." Caleb questioned. "You guys don't understand that card in her hand forced my father into retirement, that card is BEYOND Dangerous!" Ted quickly snapped. "Now Rage of the Deep Sea attack her directly! WAVE OF THE SEA!" Mako shouted as the creature created a giant wave that flew over the field splashing Jennifer taking away 1700 life points from her as she spat out the water.

**Jennifer Banks: 950 LP**

**Mako Tsunami: 5,600 LP**

"Now Codarus, attack directly and end this!" Mako shouted as Jennifer's eyes opened. "Playtime's over..." Jennifer said flipping over one of her trap cards. "MIRROR FORCE GO!" Jennifer shouted. Suddenly, a mirror appeared in front of Jennifer as the attack colliding with it before shattering the mirror as the shards pierced the monsters destroying them as Jennifer's eyes hadn't lost their soulless expression. "Turn end..." Mako muttered in defeat as she smirked. "Good boy now than DRAW!" Jennifer snarled as she glared at Mako. "And it's the beginning of the end for you!" Jennifer said her eyes not changing.

"I activate the Ritual Spell, Call From The Abyss!" Jennifer shouted placing the card onto the field as a dark hole appeared on the field as Mako sweatdropped. "I now Offer up Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon for one of my two most powerful creatures, a creature so deadly that It will make your fishes look like damn guppies!" Jennifer snarled. "This is bad..." Ted stated holding his head having flashbacks. "NOW COME FORTH RED-EYES ABYSS DRAGON!" Jennifer snapped slapping the card onto the field as Dragon as Dark as The Abyss began descending its eyes glowed red before landing with a roar.

**Red-Eyes Abyss Dragon[4500/0]**

"Now to get rid of that wall! I activate the magic of Roar of the red eyes! With this card and Abyss Dragon on the field I can finally break that barrier! This allows me to destroy one magic or trap card and I chose your field Barrier!" Jennifer said as the field barrier was destroyed. "This is bad, without that, Mako's field spell is defenseless!" Abigail shouted. "Now I activate, RED-EYES NEST SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR FIELD SPELL MAKO!" Jennifer shouted slapping the card into the field spell zone destroying Legendary Ocean, replacing it with Red-Eyes Nest and with it, Tornado wall went goodbye. "And lets not forget Red-Eyes Nest effect, Red-Eyes Abyss Dragon gains an extra 200 attack points!" Jennifer shouted as Abyss Dragon roared as it glowed green gaining an extra 200 attack points.

**Red-Eyes Abyss Dragon[4700/0]**

"DAMN THAT CARD!" Ted snapped as Randall put a hand on his shoulder. "Easy man theres not much we can do right now." Randall calmed down. "But-" Ted started. "Look all us charging down there now would do would not only get you arrested but Mako Disqualified all we can do is hope Abigail makes it to the finals and beats her.." Randall explained as Ted sighed. "Your...you're right..." Ted grumbled.

"Now Abyss Dragon, ATTACK MAKO DIRECTLY! ABYSS FLARE!" Jennifer snapped. "Not so fast Banks! Reveal face down! Quaking Mirror Force!" Mako shouted as the blast collided with the mirror as Mako spoke. "This card when I am attacked reverts all attacking monsters to face down defense position!" Mako explained as the mirror exploded reverting Abyss Dragon to face-down defense position as the entire crew sighed in relief.

"Turn end!" Jennifer smirked. "My turn! DRAW!" Mako said and smirked. "I think the best way to end this duel is this! MONSTER REBORN! So I'll bring back my side, YOUR RED-EYES BLACK DRAGON!" Mako shouted as Jennifer's graveyard lit up before as a dragon with red-eyes and a black body emerged with a screech.

**Red-Eyes Black Dragon[2400/2000]**

"YOU MISERABLE INSECT! YOU DARE TAINT MY BABIES WITH YOUR PATHETIC SEA HANDS?! I WILL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB WHEN THIS DUEL IS OVER YOU PIECE OF CRAP!" Jennifer snapped as Mako jumped back in a sweatdrop. "okaaay maybe that WASN'T the smartest idea...' Mako muttered to himself. "Red-Eyes Attack the face down!" Mako shouted as Red-Eyes revved up its Inferno Fireblast. 'sorry baby...' Jennifer muttered. "NOT SO FAST MAKO! I reveal my face down! MIRROR FORCE!" Jennifer shouted as the creature's blast collided with the mirror before the mirror shattered destroying Red-Eyes returning it to Jennifer's graveyard. "Mako...YOU ARE GOING TO BE BEGGING FOR DEATH WHEN THIS DUEL IS DONE!" Jennifer snapped. "Turn end.." Mako stated.

"Now its time to end this! With your turn done! My turn! Now I activate Dragon's Mirror!" Jennifer shouted as Mako sweatdropped. "Now I send all three of my Red-Eyes Black Dragons to the banished zone and with this, I call upon THE RED EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!" Jennifer shouted as suddenly out of the mirror zoomed a three-headed black dragon with Red-Eyes who let out a roar.

**Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon[4200/3500]**

"And let's not forget about Red-Eyes Nest, increasing its attack by 200!" Jennifer stated as Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon roared glowing green its power increases even more. "Dear god..." Randall muttered.

**Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon[4400/3500]**

"Now to end this I activate the Magic of Call Of The Black Horde and equip it to Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, this card increases its attack by 500 for every Red-Eyes Card in my graveyard and last I counted, I have nine Red-Eyes cards in the graveyard." Jennifer explained as Black flames began going into Red-Eyes as it roared gaining the Attack power.

**Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon[8,900/3500]**

"Dear God in Heaven...there's nothing he can do..." Ted mused, eyes wide. "Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon end this! TRIPLE INFERNO FIRE BLAST!" Jennifer ordered as all three heads revved up letting lose three blasts colliding with Mako as it took what was left of his life points dropping him down to zero.

**Jennifer Banks: 950 LP**

**Mako Tsunami: 0 LP**

"And the winner is Jennifer Banks! With this Kind Of Raw Power its no wonder she has gone toe to toe with the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" The announcer shouted as Jennifer humphed taking her deck and made her way down the ramp and placed it into the Suitcase Jeffrey had waiting for her. "Let's go, Jeffery," Jennifer stated. "Of course, Ma'dam." Jeffery bowed as they headed off leaving the crowd in shock at her pure power. "Next up is the last of the quarter-finals! Bandit Keith vs The Heir Kaiba Corp! Mokuba Kaiba!" The announcer shouted as the crowd exploded ready for the last duel of the quarter-finals.


	6. Machines vs Machines

"And the last of the quarter finals now begin!" The announcer shouted as in the pathway Seto was adjusting Mokuba's new suit a little similar to his but, only smaller to fit the little guy. "Was this really necessary Big bro?" Mokuba questioned. "Hey this is your first time representing Kaiba Corp in a tournament if your gonna do it your going to go all out just like the Kaiba's are known for." Seto explained with a big old smirk causing Mokuba to chuckle. "Alright, alright you win." Mokuba said with a grin as Kaiba opened up a suitcase as Mokuba grabbed his deck.

"Just try to go easy on Keith will ya...just a bit." Seto said with a smirk. "Can't promise big brother, I am debuting the new Cyber Style." Mokuba explained as Seto shook his head. "How you came up with that type of deck on the fly I will never know." Seto chuckled. "Well I am YOUR brother." Mokuba grinned as Seto laughed. "Point taken Mokuba." Seto said with a grin. Mokuba adjusted the suit one last time and nodded heading out to the field. "Just a few lessons with our company and he's become a big threat in the dueling world, can't say I am surprised though he is my little brother." Seto said to himself with a smirk.

"Introducing first, the heir to Kaiba Corp, the younger brother of the Ceo Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba!" The announcer shouted as Mokuba made his way onto the duel stage rising up placing his deck in its spot crossing his arms as whispers were heard throughout the arena. "Mokuba Kaiba? Why is he here?" One whispered. "Does he even know how to duel?" Another whispered as Mokuba smirked. "Keep talking just keep talking, I'm looking forward to shutting these naysayers up." Mokuba muttered to himself with a small grin on his face Seto also over hearing this was smirking oh this was gonna be good.

"And Introducing next he is a former United states Duel Monsters Champion! Hailing from California, BANDIT KEITH!" The announcer shouted as Keith walked up getting a wave of cheers as he walked onto the stage placing his deck onto its slot before seeing who he was facing and laughed. "I'm facing the Runt of the Kaiba Family? HAHAHA Oh this is gonna be easy!" Keith said with a small smirk. "Oh really Keith? My brother said you were full of yourself but, I didn't think you had an ego the size of texas, oh this is gonna be fun knocking you down a peg." Mokuba said with a smirk. "Oh we will see who knocks who down soon enough kid." Keith growled. "DUEL!" Both duelists shouted it.

**Mokuba Kaiba: 8000 LP**

**Bandit Keith: 8000 LP**

"I will open us up Keith, First off I am going to summon Cyber Dragon Core." Mokuba stated as he placed one card onto the field as a small little metallic dragon appeared on the field smaller than most dragons in Duel Monsters.

**Cyber Dragon Core[400/1500]**

"With this on the field his special effect activates allowing me to add one "Cyber" Magic or trap card to my hand." Mokuba stated looking through his deck before adding it to his hand as a smirk came across his face. "Now I will lay three cards face down and end this turn." Mokuba stated as the card was placed in the magic and trap zone flashing causing Mokuba to smirk. "Oh Really? Trying to bluff me kid, I am a former US Duel Monsters Champion, I aint that stupid." Keith commented as Mokuba shrugged. "Hey if the shoe fits." He stated.

"Let me show you how a Champion Duels first off!" Keith said drawing. "I will start by activating the magic of Frontline Base! Heres how it works kid once per turn I can special summon one level four or lower union monsters to the feild.' Keith explained. 'A union deck huh, PERFECT' Mokuba muttered with a small smirk. "Next, since you control one monster and I don't, I special summon Cyber Dragon!" Keith stated as suddenly onto the field emerged a metallic looking dragon but also looked a bit like a snake with the slender body.

**Cyber Dragon[2100/1600]**

"And to follow suit I normal summon Y-Dragon Head to the feild!" Keith announced slapping the next card onto the field as a strange red metalic looking dragon emerged onto the field letting out a machine like roar towards Mokuba who didn't seem to even flinch at that roar.

**Y-Dragon Head[1500/1600]**

"Now Cyber Dragon, wipe that imposter off the field, Evolution Burst!" Keith ordered as Cyber Dragon reved back up with a roar letting lose a blast destroying the creature taking with it 1,700 life points. "Now Y-Dragon Head, Attack Mokuba Directly!" Keith ordered as Y-Dragon head let lose a blast of electricity taking another 1,500 from Mokuba.

**Mokuba Kaiba: 4800 LP**

**Bandit Keith: 8000 LP**

"And just like that, in one assault Mokuba's life points are nearly cut in half!" The announcer shouted as Mokuba smirked a little bit. "I'm about to end this whole man's thoughts on Dueling very soon." Mokuba muttered to himself as Keith laughed. "And just like that I've proven you don't belong in the big leagues kid." Keith laughed shaking his head. "Turn end." Keith stated. "Good, I was wondering when you'd shut up." Mokuba stated drawing his next card.

"Now then, let's continue I shall we? I shall start off by summoning Cyber Dragon Drei." Mokuba stated placing the card onto the feild as a miniture Cyber Dragon emerged with a small roar towards Keith as Mokuba was looking over his feild and hand before letting out a smirk.

**Cyber Dragon Drei[1800/800]**

"By the way Keith, I must thank you, by having Cyber Dragon on the feild you have just SEALED YOUR FATE! REVERSE CARD OPEN! CYBER NETWORK!" Mokuba shouted flipping the card over as a cyber like grid seemed to go all over the feild. "What the hell is going on?" Keith shouted as Mokuba smirked. "For someone claiming to be a machine expert you really are an idiot with your own typing." Mokuba commented. "This card works like this once per turn I can remove one of my light machines from the game as long as Cyber Dragon is on the field so in this case." Mokuba said showing he was banishing Cyber Dragon from the game. "Why is Mokuba banishing Cyber Dragon?" Keith pondered to himself.

"Now than Cyber Dragon Drei, attack Y-Dragon head with Proton Evolution Burst!" Mokuba shouted as the Dragon let out a screech before letting out a blast right towards the Y-Dragon head destroying it taking away 300 of Keith's life points.

**Mokuba Kaiba: 4800 LP**

**Bandit Keith: 7700 LP**

"That all you got?" Keith snarled as Mokuba chuckled. "Oh you won't be saying that soon keith." Mokuba stated with a small smirk on his face. "Turn end!" Mokuba stated. "Fine than, my go!" Keith said drawing his next card. "First I will set this card face down." Keith said before placing a monster in set defense position. "Now Cyber Dragon, Attack that fake with Evolution Burst!" Keith ordered as Cyber Dragon reved back up with a roar letting lose a blast as Mokuba smirked.

When the attack collided with Drie and Mokuba lost 300 more life points he spoke. "Hope you enjoyed that Keith because, that is the LAST amount of damage you will be getting on me." Mokuba declared.

**Mokuba Kaiba: 4500 LP**

**Bandit Keith: 7700 LP**

"Turn end!" Keith stated as Mokuba drew his next card with a small smirk. "Now than first off, since its the 2nd I will banish this card from the game." Mokuba stated as he revealed yet another Cyber Dragon placing it in the banished pile. "Now I activate Cyber Repair Plant! This card I will be using its first effect and add one LIGHT Machine monster from my Deck to my hand. In this case Cyber Valley." Mokuba stated adding it quickly to his hand.

"Now, Come forth Cyber Valley!" Mokuba stated slapping it on the feild before as a strange version of Cyber Dragon let out roar arriving onto the field as Mokuba began pulling his next card.

**Cyber Valley[0/0]**

"Now I activate the magic of Machine Duplication since I have two more in my deck I now special summon these two!" Mokuba stated as a strange version of Cyber Dragon let out roar arriving onto the field.

**Cyber Valley[0/0]**

**Cyber Valley[0/0]**

"Turn end!" Mokuba stated as Keith laughed. "You must want to lose, three monsters with 0 attack points?" Keith laughed. "Than attack that is if you have the guts." Mokuba taunted. "Fine than!" Keith said drawing the card. "First I activate the magic of the field spell, Luminous Spark! This card increases my monsters attack by 500!" Keith stated as the field glowed changing it into a bright light field. "Now Cyber Dragon Attack!" Keith ordered as Cyber Dragon reved up. "Not so fast Keith, Cyber Valley's effect now activates!" Mokuba stated causing Keith to blink in confusion.

"Now I banish Cyber Valley from my field to the banished zone and with it not only does your battle phase end but, I gain one card!" Mokuba stated drawing the next card as Keith growled. "Fine, Turn end!" Keith growled in anger as Mokuba smiled. "Good dog." Mokuba grinned as Seto nearly fell over laughing as Mokuba drew his next card. "So first I'll banish one Cyber Dragon from my deck to the banished pile thanks to Cyber Network." Mokuba explained taking the last Cyber Dragon from his deck and banished it. "And I'll place this card face down and end my turn." Mokuba explained.

"Very well my turn! Now I flip over this card, C-Crush Wyvern!" Keith shouted flipping over a card revealing it to be Crush Wyvern. "Now let's try this again Cyber Dragon attack!" Keith ordered as Mokuba whistled. "I banish my 2nd Cyber Valley from my field to the banished zone and with it not only does your battle phase end but, I gain one card!" Mokuba stated drawing the next card as Mokuba drew while Keith's eye was twitching. "Turn end!" Keith growled as Mokuba chuckled drawing his next card. "My turn, now than three turns have passed now I remove Cyber Network and my two face downs from the graveyard to bring back five of the monsters I banished!" Mokuba stated moving the three cards moved from his field to the graveyard as three cyber dragons and one Cyber Valley back to the feild

**Cyber Dragon[2600/1200]**

**Cyber Dragon[2600/1200]**

**Cyber Dragon[2600/1200]**

**Cyber Valley[500/0]**

"Now following suit lets get rid of that Frontline base shall we?" Mokuba stated pulling out a card. "Mystical Space Typhoon should do no?" Mokuba asked as the lighting struck frontline base destroying it. Mokuba's eyes suddenly went serious. "Alright playtimes over Keith time to end this!" Mokuba stated. "End this? Did you fail math kid I still have over 7,000 life points." Keith commented. "That's about to change Keith first I activate the magic of Power Bond!" Mokuba stated as the card lit up. "With this I fuse One Of My Cyber Dragons with two of my cyber valley's to bring forth CYBER ETERNITY DRAGON!" Mokuba shotued slapping the card onto the field as a giant cyber dragon with a gold and white skin emerged on the field. "And with Power Bond, its power doubles!" Mokuba explained as the dragon roared before the creature's attack points raised.

**Cyber Eternity Dragon[5,600 /4000]**

"Next I activate Overload Fusion! This card allows me to banish fusion meterials to special summon the fusion card so now I banish two Cyber Dragons or in this case Cyber Dragon Drei as while it's in the graveyard its name becomes Cyber Dragon from the game, To bring forth CYBER TWIN DRAGON!" Mokuba stated as suddenly onto the field emerged a strange creature that looked like Cyber Dragon with two heads.

**Cyber Twin Dragon[2800/2100]**

"And finally I activate the effect of Chimeratech Fortress Dragon from my fusion deck allowing me to use your two monsters as well as the remaining two Cyber Dragons on the field! to bring forth Chimeratech Fortress Dragon!" Mokuba stated as suddenly a giant fortress looking Dragon appeared on the field with a roar. "And lets not forget its effect its attack because the amount of fusion materials used times 1000!" Mokuba stated as the dragon roared as its attack increased.

**Chimeratech Fortress Dragon[4000/4000]**

"That's well over 12,000 attack points!" Keith exclaimed. "Never underestimate a Kaiba again, Dragons eliminate Keith." Mokuba stated snapping his fingers as all three dragons revved up their heads before launching blasts towards Keith as he let out a scream before his life points dropped to 0.

**Mokuba Kaiba: 4500 LP**

**Bandit Keith: 0 LP**

"And the winner is Mokuba Kaiba! The Semi Finals are set! Jennifer Banks will take on Mokuba Kaiba and Rex Raptor will take on Abigail Lockhart!" The announcer shouted as Mokuba slowly left the field walking to the back as Seto grinned as the two of them headed off to prepare. "Now that's my little brother HA!" Seto laughed.


	7. Zodiac's vs Dinos!

"Ladies and Gentlemen with the day break we took, WELCOME TO THE SEMI-FINALS OF THE GRAND PRIX!" The announcer shouted as the crowd exploded in cheers. "Now ladies and gentlemen please help me and give a PDL welcome to an up and comer ABIGAIL LOCKHART! THE ZODIAC MISTRESS!" The announcer shouted as Abigail walked in holding her head down blushing while the crowd was losing it ready for the first of two duels for the semi-finals. "Do they have to lose their cool like that I've only won a few duels in this tournament," Abigail grumbled to herself walking to her duel stage as it floated up before she placed her deck in the slot on the field ready to duel.

"And Next, her opponent, The #1 Ranked Dino Duelist REX RAPTOR!" The announcer shouted as the crowd exploded as Rex made his way onto the platform making his way up with a smirk on his face. He may be confident but he knew though and though that he was going to give everything he had because, above everything else Raptor wasn't about to be outdone by some new brat into the circuit that much was a gimmie. Once arriving he placed his deck onto the deck slot of the duel arena and readied himself for one hard as hell duel.

Once in position Rex smirked. "Well hello there." Rex stated with a wink causing Abigail to groan in an oh god moment. "Whats say after I win you come back to my place and celebrate my championship win." Rex stated with a wink cause Abigail to shutter and not in a good way. "Thanks, but no thanks." Abigail groaned. "Eh can't blame a guy for trying." Rex said shrugging. "Yeah but, let's do this!" Abigail stated as suddenly, her Bracer began glowing. "What the? Again with this?" She questioned in confusion as the light was shining brightly as she looked at it.

Suddenly, a bright light engulfed Abigail as egyptian writing circled the light as it shortened before the light disappeared in Abigail's place, Abi still stood but now with her hair a flat surface but the sides braided on her ears laid two golden earrings that had the same symbol as her bracer, her attire outside that hadn't changed however. "Alright Raptor, lets see if your dueling skills are as bold as your mouth!" Yami Abigail stated as Raptor let out a smirk. "Oh trust me girly they are!" Raptor stated with a small smirk. "DUEL!" Both duelists shouted as the life point counter shot up.

**Rex Raptor: 8000 LP**

**Yami Abigail: 8000 LP**

"Alright, I'll start us off cutie. First off." Rex stated. "I'll set this card face down defense and end it there. Nice and easy your up." Rex stated as Yami Abigail drew her next card. "Big Mistake starting off easily." Yammi Abigail stated looking over her hand. "I'll place these two cards face down, NOW I call forth The Spirit Of The Maiden in attack mode!" Yami Abigail shouted as suddenly, woman wielding two swords of pure water appeared on the field ready to strike.

**Spirit Of The Maiden[1900/1500]**

"Now for its effect since I summoned it to the feild it allows me to add one Kings Cross to my hand!" Yami Abigail stated pulling it from her deck adding it to her hand. "NOW for its second effect by discarding one card, in this case Zodiac Weaon- Archer's Bow, I can add one "Spirt Of The" monster from my deck to my hand and I chose to add Spirit Of The Crab to my deck to my hand!" Yami Abigail stated adding it to her hand.

"Now, Spirit Of The Maiden Attack! Double Maiden Slash!" Yami Abigail shouted as the Maiden opened her eyes before charging in and SLASH! She slashed down on the creature revealing it to be Jurrac Stauriko causing Rex to smirk. "You just activated Jurrac Stauriko's effect! When it is destroyed by battle it leaves behind Two fire Dinosaur tokens in its place!" Rex stated as two fire tokens emerged in a burst of flame. "Not good..." Yami Abigail muttered to herself. "Just play your cards right and we can still win this." Leo commented. "Well this just took a bad turn..." Randal explained. "Not exactly. Token monsters are rarely any use...unless they can be sacrificed." Ted mused. "Well that's just it Ted, normally all this would do would be creating a wall but, with the Jurrac tokens they can be used as sacrifices for stronger Jurrac monsters." Randall continued.

"I'll end my turn there than." Yami Abigail stated. "My turn than!" Rex stated drawing his next card and smirked looking at the monster he drew. "Thanks for the tips by the way you three!" Rex called out as Yami Abigail turned glaring as if looks could kill. "Huh? What does he mean?" Ted wondered. "I now sacrifice my tww Jurrac tokens in order to summon THIS! Come forth Jurrac Titano!" Rex shouted slapping it onto the feild as fire erupted from the slot before out of it stepped a giant red T-rex creature on two legs who let out a roar.

**Jurrac Titano[3000/2800]**

"Probably that and Why Abi has been giving us a death glare." Randall chuckled nervously. "Hey don't look at me like that girl, I can't read his mind!" Ted laughed. "Wait...OH CRAP! This is BAD!" Caleb screamed finally realizing what the card was. "What's going on man?" Randall questioned. "Once per turn Abigail is dealing with a 4000 attack point beat stick as long as Raptor has monsters that are dinosaur types he can banish!" Caleb explained.

"Uh dude, its 3K. Where's the extra thousand come in?" Ted questioned. "He gains an extra 1000 once per turn when he banishes a jurrac monster." Caleb explained.

"Uh dude, its 3K. Where's the extra thousand come in?" Ted questioned. "He gains an extra 1000 once per turn when he banishes a jurrac monster." Caleb explained. "Well son of a b...that ain't good." Ted deadpanned. "Well, Well Abi Darling let's see how your getting out of this one." Pegasus said with a sinister chuckle as his eye flashed gold.

"Now, I shall Banish the Jurrac you just sent to the graveyard to add an extra 1000 attack points to my Jurrac Titano!" Rex shouted as Titano roared as its attack point meeter rose to four thousand.

**Jurrac Titano[4000/2800]**

"Impressive Raptor...maybe you're not the shit stain of a duelist I thought you were..." Came the Voice of Jennifer Banks who was watching from the Shadows. "Now, Titano Destroy the Maiden! INFERNAL ERUPTION!" Raptor shouted as the Dinosaur let out a roar before letting loose a blast obliterating The Spirit Of The Maiden taking 2100 of Abigail's life points with it.

**Rex Raptor: 8000 LP**

**Yami Abigail: 5900 LP**

"I'll end my turn there." Raptor stated. "For the love of Ra if it was any strong Abigail would've lost half her life points with one attack!" Randall exclaimed. "Yes, Abigail's confidence hasn't seemed to have wavered..Look guys." Caleb said as Abigail re opened her eyes with a small grin on her face.

"Hey, what are you smiling at?!" Rex growled, momentarily flustered, anime-style. "You know there's a little something I've learned about this game since starting Raptor that you haven't seemed to, overwhelming your opponents is good but, unless you play with heart and strategy you'll lose every time." Yami Abigail explained. "Secondly the duel isn't over till the last card is played DRAW!" Abigail said drawing her next card. "Raptor is an even bigger fool than I originally thought if he thinks he stands a chance against those Zodiacs." a voice stated walking up to the group, it was Weevil Underwood. "Just watch and You'll see what I mean." Weevil countered. "No need to waste your breath Ted, last thing we need is Abigail thrown out for our stupidity." Randall explained.

"Just watch and You'll see what I mean." Weevil countered. "No need to waste your breath Ted, last thing we need is Abigail thrown out for our stupidity." Randall explained. "Alright Raptor, I now summon in defense mode SPIRIT OF THE BULL!" Yami Abigail shouted slapping the card onto the field before a strange bull arrived crossing his arms and kneeling. "And this is game over for Raptor even my great moth couldn't get though her walls defenses." Weevil commented.

**Spirit Of The Bull[1000/1600]**

"But how? Its defense is far too weak!" Ted exclaimed. "For a Hero Duelist, I expected more knowledge but, to make it simple, as long as that card remains in face up defense position it can't be destroyed by battle." Weevil explained. "Hey shut up! I've barely seen the cards, elitist scum!" Ted snapped. "None the less it's the beginning of the end for Raptor so I've seen all I need to see later." Weevil said letting out a laugh walking off as Randall had to hold Ted back. "Easy man, he's not worth getting Abi disqualified." Randall explained. "Boy what I wouldn't give to have 5 minutes alone with that little punk..." Ted grumbled. "Alright my turn again, your too kind now! I summon JURRAC DINO!" Raptor exclaimed slapping the card onto the feild as out of the fire emerged a rather chubby looking Dino with a mask on letting out a roar ready to strike.

**Jurrac Dino[1700/800]**

"NOW! Jurrac Dino Attack!" Raptor stated as the beast collided with Spirit Of The Bull as it shattered the wall. "That's right, it can only protect itself once..." Randall muttered. "So two attacks huh fine with me, JURRAC TITANO ATTACK! INFERNAL ERUPTION!" Raptor shouted as the Dinosaur let out a roar before letting loose a blast obliterating The Spirit Of The Bull. "I'll end there than Abi." Rex stated. "My turn than! DRAW!" Yami Abigail stated and looked at her hand. "Alright, I'll summon this time SPIRIT OF THE CRAB!" Yami Abigail said as she slapped the card onto the field before some strange Humanoid Crab arrived on the field pinching the air ready to strike.

**Spirit Of The Crab[2100/0]**

"Abi, girl I think the pressure's gotten to ya, your cards too weak!" Ted shouted. "Now for its effect since I summoned it to the field it allows me to add one Kings Cross to my hand!" Yami Abigail stated pulling it from her deck adding it to her hand. Yami Abigail slowly turned towards Ted before speaking. "I'm fine Ted, my top monster is still in the deck!" Abigail called out with a grin giving Ted a confirming thumbs up before turning back to the Duel.

"All right, just be careful kiddo!" Ted shouted. "Now, Spirit Of The Crab! Attack! Water Blast Strike!" Yami Abigail smirked as Raptor shook his head. "Not so fast Lockhart! REVERSE CARD OPEN! SCRAP IRON SCARECROW! This card stops one battle phase once per turn! So no dice for you babe." Raptor stated as Yami Abigail growled.

"Ahh, good trap because it doesn't go to the graveyard, Raptor can use it every round." Ted used. "He can? How?" Randall questioned as Ted grumbled. "an old Freind of mine." He explained. "I don't need to know where you ran into it just how he can keep it on the feild." Randall said cutting Ted off. "Because instead of going to the graveyard, its set back facedown big guy." Ted explained. "Oh lovely Annoyance AND powerful..." Caleb groaned. "Turn end." Yami Abigail stated. "My turn then and it's time to bring up a familiar face as I will summon Jurrac Velo!" Rex stated as suddenly a strange raptor looking creature showed up on the field, letting out a roar.

**Jurrac Velo[1700/1000]**

"Anyone else feeling like putting these fire dinos out with some water?" Randall asked trying to lighten the mood. "Sadly that won't work, they'll just come back." Ted laughed. "This...is about to hurt." Caleb grumbled. "Now, First Titano Destroy the Crab! INFERNAL ERUPTION!" Raptor shouted as the Dinosaur let out a roar before letting loose a blast obliterating The Spirit Of The Bull taking 900 life points from Abigail. "Now Velo, Dino its your turn!" Rex shouted as each chomped down on Abigail taking 1700 life points from her as Abigail had lost a total of 4,300 life points from this turn.

**Rex Raptor: 8000 LP**

**Yami Abigail: 1600 LP**

"One more attack from either one of them and Abi hasn't been able to do a damn thing to Dino breath!" Randall shouted slamming his hands on the railing. "You know Raptor, I know this is going to be a lot for you to take in accepting defeat at the hands of a Rookie." Yami Abigail stated. "Whats Abi talking about? Does she have someway to turn this around?" Randall questioned. "W-What are you talking about I have you on the ropes!" Raptor stated. "Not for long! DRAW!" Yami Abigail shouted placing her hand on her deck. 'Deck don't let me down...' She muttered drawing the next card being Gathering of the constellations. Her field spell. "And it all ends right here GO! GATHERING OF THE CONSTELLATIONS!" Yami Abigail shouted placing her feild spell down. "AND THERE IT IS! GATHERING OF THE CONSTELLATIONS THIS COULD ALL BE OVER FOR REX RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" The Announcer shouted. "NOW! I discard one of my spirit cards and it is time an old freind mine comes out to play! Come forth, ZODIAC SPIRIT MASTER OPHIUCHUS!" Yami Abigail shouted slapping the card onto the field before a dark cloud covered the field before out of it slithered a giant snake who let out a huge hiss at the dinosaurs.

**Zodiac Spirit- Master Ophiuchus[4500/3500]**

"Oh not this guy AGAIN..." Ted groaned, rubbing his temples. "Nice to see you again as well "Hero" Ted heard with a small hiss inside his head. "Hey, I have respect for you, I just don't like you, not yet." He chuckled in reply. The snake voice chuckled before Abigail continued her turn. "Next, I activate a card I was hoping to save till the finals GO RITUAL SPELL! ZODIAC SINGULARITY- SNAKE DEITY'S MAJESTY!" Yami Abigail shouted slapping it onto the field. "A ritual spell? This is new Abi." Randall muttered. "This card allows me to special summon as many Zodiacs as I want as long as I remove one Spirit of the monster from the game as tribute." Yami Abigail explained as Rex sweat dropped.

"I remove Spirit Of The Maiden, Spirit Of The Bull and Spirit Of The Crab from the game as tribute for my Zodiacs!" Yami Abigail shouted before taking the Fusion Zodiacs she was going to be summoning. "Now Come Forth, Zodiac Spirit- King Leo, Zodiac Spirit- Philosopher Taurs, Zodiac Spirit- Strategist Virgo and Zodiac Spirit Zodiac Spirit- Mystic Scorpio!" Yami Abigail shouted as suddenly a Lion looking creature, a bull looking creature, a humanoid with an electric whip, and a strange white and red haired male appeared on the field ready to strike.

**Zodiac Spirit- King Leo[3200/2800]**

**Zodiac Spirit- Philosopher Taurs[2000/3200]**

**Zodiac Spirit- Strategist Virgo[2900/2500]**

**Zodiac Spirit- Mystic Scorpio[1500/3500]**

"Now Zodiac's attack! Oh and Raptor don't both trying your little Scrap Iron Scarecrow again thanks to the way my Zodiac's were summoned for this turn alone they are immune to any traps or effects." Yami Abigail stated. "Well...shit..." Raptor muttered. The Zodiac's each struck down on Raptor before his life points dropped from 8000 to Zero.

**Rex Raptor: 0 LP**

**Yami Abigail: 1600 LP**

The smoke cleared, everyone was in shock before exploding in cheers. "AND THE ZODIAC MISTRESS HAS WON! ABIGAIL LOCKHART IS GOING TO THE FINALS!" The announcers shouted. "WAY TO GO ABIGAIL!" Randall and Caleb shouted hoping over the railing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen It is time for the second Sem-Finals Match! Who will face the Zodiac Mistress in the finals! Will it be the heart of Black Jennifer Banks and her Red-Eyes Black Dragons or will it be the master of Cyber Dragons, Mokuba Kaiba you are NOT gonna wanna miss this duel!" The announcer shouted. "Come on guys lets get our seats to find out who Abi is facing." Randall stated as Abigail nodded heading up to the stand with her friends.


	8. Red-Eyes vs Cyber Dragon!

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome one and All, the finals of this tournoment are set to be determined as we have one last duel before the finals! Introdoucing first the creator of the cyber style MOKUBA KAIBA!" The announcer shouted as Mokuba as a young man in black pants and jacket along with a card hung around his neck by a necklace and white T-shirt walked in and nodded heading onto the platform once it rose he placed the deck in its slot. "This is it either I win here or this tournament is over for me." Mokuba stated to himself.

"And his opponent heir to the second largest company in the world only behind Kaiba Corp by a small margin I give you the Heir to Banks Incorporated and the Red-Eyes Mistress herself JENNIFER BANKS!" The announcer shouted as Jennifer slowly made her way down the ramp with a flip of her hair as her butler opened the case revealing her Deck. Jennifer nodded taking the Deck before slowly making her way towards the Stage. Once she arrived at the platform rose as she placed her deck in the deck slot as the duel was about to commence at any moment now.

"Alright let's get this babysitting job out of the way!" Jennifer stated. "If you wish Ms. Banks." Mokuba chimed in rather respectfully. "DUEL!" Both Jennifer and Komuba shouted as their life points shot up to the 8000 life point counter as both Mokuba and Jennifer drew their five cards ready to duel.

**Jennifer Banks: 8000 LP**

**Mokuba Kaiba: 8000 LP**

"I'll start us off than DRAW!" Mokuba stated drawing his first card. "Well here we go your opponent is about to be decided Abi." Randall stated. "Would you can it?! I've made it to the finals I know I've got enough pressure on me as is." Abigail grumbled. "Now I'll start off this way First I shall place this card face down." Mokuba stated sliding it into position. "Than I shall summon Cyber Valley in attack mode!" Mokuba stated as suddenly, a machine looking Dragon arrived on the field with a roar ready to strike at a given notice.

**Cyber Valley[0/0]**

"And I will end my move there." Mokuba stated with a sly smile. "Odd..why would Mokuba leave a Zero attack and Defense point monster out on the field un protected..." Caleb grumbled. "Because he wants her to attack it." Ted stated. "Mokuba has been watching this as long as the rest of us, he is most likely playing to Jennifer's aggressiveness." Randall stated. "Pathetic and you call yourself a Kaiba?! Let me show you how it's done little Mokie, First I play the magic of Cards Of The Red Stone! With this I am allowed to discard One level seven "Red-Eyes" monster from my hand and drew two cards. I Think I'll Discard Black Flare Dragon for now." Jennifer stated drawing two cards after discarding it.

"And for its secondary effect I'll discard my Red-Eyes from hand." Jennifer stated slipping Red-Eyes into the graveyard. "Now, I'll place two cards face down and a monster in defense position your go kid." Jennifer stated. "Alright then." Mokuba stated drawing his next card. "For this turn I sacrifice my Cyber Valley in order to summoner CYBER DRAGON!" Mokuba stated as suddenly out of the card emerged a completely white serpentine like dragon who let out a roar.

**Cyber Dragon[2100/1600]**

"Now attack the face down card! Evolution Burst!" Mokuba shouted as the Dragon rose its head back before launching the blast destroying the face down card revealing it as Red-Eyes Baby Dragon causing Jennifer to let out a smirk at this. "That was a big mistake Mokuba, now thanks to you destroying Red-Eyes Baby Dragon I can bring out Mama, Come out Red-Eyes Black DRAGON!" Jennifer bellowed slapping the card onto the field as a Black Dragon with Red eyes appeared on the field with a roar.

**Red-Eyes Black Dragon[2400/2000]**

"By doing this, Red-Eyes Baby Dragon becomes an equip spell giving my Red-Eyes an extra 300 attack points ! and now from my hand I also equip it to Black Metal Dragon by equipping it with this metal coat my dragon also gains an extra 600 attack points for a total of 900 extra attack points!" Jennifer shouted as the Dragon let out a roar its attack points soaring to 3,300 total power.

**Red-Eyes Black Dragon [3,300/2000]**

"And just like that Jennifer's Red-Eyes has become the strongest monster in play on Mokuba's turn none the less." The announcer shouted as Mokuba sighed shaking his head at this whole situation. "I'll end my turn here." Mokuba explained as Jennifer smirked. "MY GO THAN!" Jennifer said drawing her next card and smirked. "From my hand I activate Inferno Fire Blast this deals a solid 2,400 life points right to you directly, yes Red-Eyes can't attack this turn but it's worth this risk!" Jennifer stated. "Now Red-Eyes INFERNO FIRE BLAST!" Jennifer shouted as suddenly Red-Eyes revved up letting loose a blast towards Mokuba as it collided taking 2400 life points from Mokuba.

**Jennifer Banks: 8000 LP**

**Mokuba Kaiba: 5600 LP**

"Turn end." Jennifer said as the crowd exploded. "And just like that Jennifer has taken the lead against Mokuba with one magic spell and this is why you can't turn your eyes away from the action for one solid second!" The announcer shouted as Abigail and her friends looked on because this was going to decide the finals of this tournament this was going to be interesting, to say the least.

"Alright than my turn, first off I'll turn Cyber Dragon to Defense mode," Mokuba stated switching his dragons position. "Than, I'll set this monster face down in defense position, your move Banks." Mokuba Explained. "GOOD NOW!" Jennifer stated drawing with a small smirk ready to continue the assault.

"First, I'll set this card face down," Jennifer stated placing one card in the spell and trap card zone. "NEXT I'll summon Black Stone Of Legend!" Jennifer stated as suddenly a strange black egg showed up onto the field. "However, he won't be around for long as I now Sacrifice it to bring forth, Red-Eyes Archfiend Of Lighting!" Jennifer shouted as the egg lit up before a creature that looked a lot like Summoned Skull but a more red-eyes scheme to it emerged onto the field with a screech.

**Red-Eyes Archfiend Of Lighting[2500/2100]**

"Now Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lighting DESTROY THOSE WORTHLESS MONSTERS!" Jennifer snapped as The Archfiend readied its lighting before Red-Eyes Reved its head back before launching the blast destroying both creatures as the smoke cleared Jennifer let out a smirk. "And just like that Jennifer keeps control wiping out all of Mokuba's monsters in one powerful combination attack!" The announcer shouted.

"I'll end it there." Jennifer smirked. 'Come on Mokuba your a Kaiba get back in the game.' Mokuba muttered to himself. "DRAW!" Mokuba stated drawing his next card and nodded. "For my opening move I'll activate Cyber Repair Plant! Since I have three or more "Cyber's" in my graveyard it allows me to activate both effects so for starters I'll add the Cyber Dragon from my deck to my hand.' Mokuba stated as he pulled the card from the deck before shuffling. "NEXT I'll re shuffle my Cyber Dragon into my deck!" Mokuba explained as he slipped the card from the graveyard back into his deck before shuffling again.

"And now I'll activate the magic of Raigeki destroying all monsters you currently control!" Mokuba shouted as suddenly a lighting bolt struck down onto the feild destroying all of Jennifer's monsters as she growled upon their destruction. "Not so fast Mokuba I activate the effect of Black Metal Dragon since the monster it was equipped to is destroyed it also goes to the graveyard, it allows me to add one Red-Eyes Monster to my hand and I chose the Red-Eyes Cyber Dragon!" Jennifer said adding it from the deck to her hand before re shuffling. "That won't stop this! Cyber Dragon, Attack Jennifer directly! EVOLUTION BURST!" Mokuba called out as the Dragon revved its head back before launching a blast of lighting at Jennifer taking 2100 life points from her.

**Jennifer Banks: 5900 LP**

**Mokuba Kaiba: 5600 LP**

"Mokuba is back in this!" Randall stated with a grin. "Yes, but for how long Jennifer isn't one to back down easily..." Abigail muttered continuing to watch. "NOW! Cyber Dragon Drei! It's your turn!" Mokuba shouted as this Dragon let louse a lighting blast heading right for Jennifer who smirked. "NOT THIS TIME! REVERSE CARD OPEN! MIRROR FORCE!" Jennifer shouted causing Mokuba to flinch before the Dragon's blast collided with a Mirror destroying all of Mokuba's face up attack monsters. "Turn end..." Mokuba grumbled.

"MY TURN! DRAW!" Jennifer said with a smirk. "Now I'll place this card face down." She said before placing a card in the spell and trap zone. "NOW COME FORTH, RED-EYES BABY DRAGON!" Jennifer shouted as suddenly from the card emerged a little baby dragon with the scheme of the Red-Eyes letting out a snarl. "AWWWW!" All the crowd members chimed in. "Cute it may be that creature is dangerous if not handled right..." Abigail stated. "Now GO Baby Dragon! Attack Mokuba Directly! Baby Inferno Fire Blast!" Jennifer shouted as the Baby Dragon revved up before letting lose the blast colliding with Mokuba taking 1200 life points from him.

**Jennifer Banks: 5900 LP**

**Mokuba Kaiba: 4400 LP**

"TURN END!" Jennifer stated as Mokuba drew and smirked. "Alright, First off Banks I'm going to activate the magic of Monster Reborn! Now Be reborn Cyber Dragon!" Mokuba shouted as suddenly the graveyard lit up before suddenly out of the grave emerged a completely white serpentine like dragon who let out a roar.

**Cyber Dragon[2100/1600]**

"NEXT I activate the spell of Limiter Removal now I pay the price of losing him at the end of this duel but, for this turn only Cyber Dragon's attack is doubled!" Mokuba explained as the creature let out a roar as Limiter Removal took effect on Cyber Dragon.

**Cyber Dragon[4200/1600]**

"NOW GO! EXTREME EVOLUTION BURST!" Mokuba shouted as the creature reved its head back once again before letting loose a burst of lighting destroying Red-Eyes Baby Dragon taking 3000 of Jennifer's life points with it.

**Jennifer Banks: 2900 LP**

**Mokuba Kaiba: 4400 LP**

"Big mistake! Now thanks to Red-Eyes Baby Dragon's effect mama comes out to play RETURN RED-EYES BLACK DRAGON!" Jennifer shouted as a Black Dragon with Red eyes appeared on the field with a roar.

**Red-Eyes Black Dragon[2400/2000]**

"and with its Rise comes Baby Dragon's second effect as it grants its Mama 300 extra attack points!" Jennifer shouted as Red-Eye's Baby Dragon hopped on its mama's back who let out a roar as its attack rose to 2700.

**Red-Eyes Black Dragon[2700/2000]**

"Turn end..." Mokuba muttered as the Dragon he had used Limiter Removal on was destroyed and sent back to the graveyard causing Jennifer to slightly smirk at this. "My turn DRAW!" Jennifer shouted drawing her next card and smirked before nodding. "RED-EYES ATTACK MOKUBA DIRECTLY! INFERNO FIRE BLAST!" Jennifer shouted as suddenly the creature let loose a roar before revving its head back and let lose a blast colliding with Mokuba who flinched losing 2700 life points.

**Jennifer Banks: 2900 LP**

**Mokuba Kaiba: 1700 LP**

"And just like that Banks has retaken the advantage on this duel!" The announcer shouted causing Jennifer to let out a small smirk. "Turn end.." Jennifer stated as Mokuba drew. "My move, Draw." Mokuba stated drawing his next card. "I shall special summon my next Cyber Dragon in defense mode!" Mokuba stated as suddenly out of the card emerged a completely white serpentine like dragon who let out a roar.

**Cyber Dragon[2100/1600]**

"Turn end." Mokuba stated. "This is looking bad for Mokie..." Abigail muttered. "He'll be fine Abi, he's a Kaiba." Randall said with a slight laugh. "MY TURN DRAW!" Mokuba stated drawing his next card and placing the monster in face down defense position. "Turn end." Mokuba stated. "Running scared huh, fine by me HA!" Jennifer shouted drawing her next card. "Red-Eyes you know what to do!" Jennifer shouted as the dragon let loose a roar before revving its head back and let lose a blast colliding with the face down monster destroying it. "Turn End." Jennifer said with a small smirk. "My turn." Mokuba stated as he looked at the card it was power bond. 'All or nothing time eh Deck, let's do it!' Mokuba stated with a grin looking at his hand and nodded.

"From my hand I activate the magic of POWER BOND!" Mokuba shouted as the crowd gasped. "MOKUBA IS TAKING A HUGE GAMBLE HERE!" Randall shouted. "Uh...am I missing something?" Abigail asked looking between her friends in confusion. "Power Bond doubles the fusion monsters attack strength but at the end of the turn you take damage equal to its original attack strength." Ted explained. "In other words Abi, Mokuba dosen't finish it this turn, hes screwed." Caleb finished. "Yup!" Ted confirmed. "Now! I FUSE THE CYBER DRAGON IN MY HAND WITH THE ONE ON THE FIELD COME FORTH CYBER TWIN DRAGON!" Mokuba shouted slapping the card onto the field as a strange all white twin headed dragon emerged onto the field with a roar before it let out an even louder roar as Power Bond took effect.

**Cyber Twin Dragon[5600/2100]**

"5600?!" Jennifer shouted in shock. "HOLY RA!" Randall exclaimed. "This has been a good match Banks but, this is where it ends CYBER TWIN DRAGON! EVOLUTION TWIN BURST!" Mokuba shouted as the two heads revved up as Jennifer smirked. "NOT SO FAST KABIA! REVERSE CARD OPEN MIRROR FORCE! Say Goodbye to your dragon and thanks to the effect of Power Bond, this duel is mine!" Jennifer smirked as Mokuba let out that Kaiba like grin. "You seem to have forgotten my last trap Banks, REVERSE CARD OPEN! SOLOMON JUDGEMENT! This card negates and destroys your trap for half of my life points!" Mokuba stated as the mirror slowly disappeared as Mokuba's life points dropped.

**Jennifer Banks: 2900 LP**

**Mokuba Kaiba: 850 LP**

"I don't think so Mokuba, If I'm going out, I'm going out MY WAY! REVERSE CARD OEPN RING OF DESTRUCTION AND I'M PLACING IT ON YOUR CYBER TWIN DRAGON!" Jennifer stated as the ring circled the two dragons neck. "Thanks to this card it takes out the chosen monster and we both take damage equal to the creatures attack points!" Jennifer shouted as the ring exploded causing a giant explosion as the smoke cleared with the final results.

**Jennifer Banks: 0 LP**

**Mokuba Kaiba: 0 LP**

"Wait than, WHO THE HELL IS ABI FACING?!" Randall shouted pulling at his hair. After a few moments the announcer spoke. "Ladies and Gentlemen by order of Maximillion Pegasus, since Jennifer Banks caused the draw, the winner is MOKUBA KAIBA!" The announcer shouted as the crowd cheered as Jennifer and Mokuba fell backwards panting. After a few moments Jeffery slowly helped Jennifer up as Mokuba slowly got up his brother walking over and nodded. "Well done Mokuba, however, I can tell you this, don't let it go to your head Mokuba, with all due respect Mokuba, you got lucky against Banks." Seto stated. With those words Seto took off leaving Mokuba to think on what his brother had just said before turning towards the stands looking dead at Abigail. "AND THE FINALS ARE SET! MOKUBA KAIBA VS ABIGAIL LOCKHART! YOU ARE NOT GONNA WANNA MISS THIS!" The announcer shouted.


	9. The Finals! Zodiacs vs Cyber Dragons!

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for your patience we are mere moments away from the biggest finals of the PDL as two newcomers will be facing each other in the finals. First off everyone, give a warm Grand Prix welcome to The Zodiac Mistress ABIGAIL LOCKHART!" The announcer shouted as Abigail began making her way down the ramp towards the Dueling stage as her bracer shined brightly with the golden shine it gave off once lifting up onto the stage she took a deep breath and sighed before closing her eyes this was going to be one of the biggest duels of her life.

Suddenly, her gauntlet let out a glow before the light began surrounding her as suddenly, she was engulfed in some strange lighting with egyptian writing surrounded her. When the light dimmed Abigail stood there but different. Her hair was more of a flat surface with the sides braided, on her ears were two golden earrings with the same symbol as the Millenium Bracer, however, her attitude was what changed the most as she opened her eyes, eyes locked onto the arena in a more serious tone ready to the finals and whatever the Kaiba known as Mokuba could throw her way.

"Now that Abigail's game face is on lets bring out her opponent! Ladies and Gentlemen right out of Kaiba Corp he is the heir to the Kaiba Corp Company, the younger brother to our very own SETO KAIBA and the master of the deck style known as Cyber Style give it up for the one the only MOKUBA KAIBA!" The announcer shouted as Mokuba slowly made his way down the ramp before stopping once he rose up, he placed his deck on the deck slot before looking towards Abigail, no more words were needed. "DUEL!" Both shouted as their life point counters shot up.

**Yami Abigail: 8000 LP**

**Mokuba Kaiba: 8000 LP**

'I can't take any big risks one small mess up and it's all over..' Yami Abigail muttered looking over her hand. "Alright First off I'll be placing these two cards face down." Yami Abigail stated placing two cards in her spell and trap zone. "NEXT I'll summon this Spirit Of The Maiden!" Yami Abigail stated placing the card onto the field as out of it emerged a strange maiden with a water like sword and whip ready to strike.

**Spirit Of The Maiden[1900/1500]**

"And Abigail opens up with Spirit Of The Maiden one of the multiple Keys to summon her Zodiac fusion cards!" The announcer shouted. "NOW! For its effect, thanks to the effect of normal summoning Spirit Of The Maiden I am allowed to add to my hand one Kings Cross!" Yami Abigail stated taking the card from the deck before shuffling it. "Turn End!" Yami Abigail declared.

"My turn than DRAW!" Mokuba stated drawing his next card and nodded. "Alright First I'll place this card face down, NEXT I shall summon Cyber Dragon Core to the feild in defense mode!" Mokuba stated as the crowd looked on before Mokuba pulled a spell from his hand. "Following that I will activate the spell Machine Duplication! Since I have a monster with 500 or less attack points I can bring two monsters with the same name onto the feild so come out my other two Cyber Cores!" Mokuba stated causing Mokuba to smirk as he now had three Cyber Dragon Core's on the Field.

**Cyber Dragon Core[400/1500]**

**Cyber Dragon Core[400/1500]**

**Cyber Dragon Core[400/1500]**

"And I'll lay one more card face down and end my turn." Mokuba stated with a small grin. "My turn!" Yami Abigail said drawing her next card. "Before I let you continue Abigail Reveal face down, Cyber Network! With this card I am allowed to destroy it on my 3rd turn not only that once a Cyber Dragon is on the field, I can banish one LIGHT Machine monster from my deck and when it is destroyed I can special summon as many of the banished cards that will fit on the field." Mokuba explained.

"Alright then but, for my turn I activate the spell card Polymerization! Fusing together The Spirit Of The Maiden on my field with one of the kings crosses in my hand in order to fusion summon, Zodiac Spirit- Strategist Virgo!" Yami Abigail shouted before slapping the card onto the field as a strange humanoid looking monster with Pink hair, a black and white army like suit and an electric whip in hand appeared on the field.

**Zodiac Spirit-Strategist Virgo[2900/2500]**

"It took you long enough Lockhart." Virgo humphed. "OH DONT GIVE ME NO LIP VIRGO!" Yami Abigail snapped causing Virgo to grin and giggle before turning towards what they were staring down. "And with that, the first big move is made as Abigail brings out one of her Zodiacs!" The announcer shouted causing Yami Abigail to smirk. "Now Virgo Attack one of the two Cyber Dragon Core's ZODIAC WHIPLASH!" Yami Abigail shouted as Virgo brought up the whip before SLASH right across one of the Cyber Dragon Core's destroying it. "I'll end it there." Yami Abigail stated. "Very well, my turn DRAW!" Mokuba stated drawing his next card. "First I shall summon Cyber Dragon Zwei!" Mokuba stated as suddenly a smaller version of Cyber Dragon emerged onto the field with a roar.

**Cyber Dragon Zwei[1500/1000]**

"Now since Cyber Dragon Zwei is considered a Cyber Dragon on the field I can activate the effect of Cyber Network, when a Cyber Dragon is on the field I can banish one light machine monster from the game and I chose my Cyber Dragon to remove from the game." Mokuba stated slipping it into the Banished Zone. "Turn end.." Mokuba stated. "Still nothing on offense whats going on are they feeling the other up or something?" Randall asked. "Dude, that came out SO WRONG." Caleb stated. "NOT THAT WAY YOU DIMWIT!" Randall snapped.

"My turn than, DRAW!" Yami Abigail stated drawing her card before. "Now Virgo, Attack Cyber Dragon Zwei! ZODIAC WHIPLASH!" Yami Abigail shouted. "With pleasure HA!" Virgo shouted charging in before smirking. "Not so fast, REVERSE CARD OPEN! STORMING MIRROR FORCE!" Mokuba shouted as Virgo struck down on the mirror. "with this card, once an attack connects it sends all monsters back to the hand or in your case the extra deck." Mokuba declared. "Welp was fun while it lasted." Virgo muttered before disappearing returning to the extra deck as Randall was ready to pull his hair out. "Easy man, they both have been watching the others duel this shouldn't be much of a surprise." Caleb countered.

"Turn end." Yami Abigail stated. "Alright than my turn!" Mokuba stated drawing his card. 'I gotta try and end this here..' Mokuba muttered to himself. "First I shall summon, Cyber Dragon Vier but, he won't be around for long because now, I activate OVERLOAD FUSION!" Mokuba shouted slapping the card onto the feild. "Now by activating this I am allowed to fusion summon one dark machine monster to the feild so I banish my two cyber cores, my Cyber Dragon Zwei, Cyber Dragon Vier and the cyber dragon from my feild no come forth CHIMERA TECH MEGAFLEET DRAGON!" Mokuba shouted as he slapped it onto the feild. Suddenly out of it emerged a dragon that looked like the fortress dragon with a circle on the center and wings landed with a roar.

**Chimeratech Megafleet Dragon[0/0]**

"Now for its effect, it gains 1200 attack and defense for every monster I used to summon it in this case 5." Mokuba stated as the creature let out a giant roar as its attack and defense points soared up.

**Chimeratech Megafleet Dragon[6000/6000]**

"MEGAFLEET DRAGON, ATTACK ABIGAIL DIRECTLY! DARK EVOLUTION BURST!" Mokuba shouted as the dragon revved up its head before launching a huge blast towards Abigail who flinched at the pain before her life points took a massive drop.

**Yami Abigail: 2000 LP**

**Mokuba Kaiba: 8000 LP**

"JESUS! anymore attack points and Abigail would've gotten One turn killed!" Randall shouted in disbelief. "Turn end." Mokuba said with a small smirk as Yami Abigail panted. "Ophiuchus can you hear me?" Yami Abigail questioned. "Yes, I hear you Spirit." The voice said. "There is only one way to get rid of this creature and its to use one of my traps and ram into it are you okay with this?" She questioned. "If you don't do it I'll devour you." The snake spirit simply answered. "...well okay then!" Yami Abigail stated looking over the cards in her hand.

"Alright see how you handle this Mokuba, first off, I shall activate Polymerization to fuse together Kings Cross and Spirit Of The Archer to bring forth, Zodiac Spirit- Ballistic Sagittarius!" Yami Abigail shouted slapping the card onto the field as a strange half man, half horse individual arrived on the field. "MMMMM! It feels good to be out!" The Sagittarius stated reading his bow and arrow to strike.

**Zodiac Spirit- Ballistic Sagittarius[2500/1800]**

"Now, I activate my field spell Gathering Of The Constellations! With a Zodiac on the field I can play this!" Yami Abigail stated slapping the card onto the field. "Thanks to this card as long as I have a "Spirit Of The" monster I can discard I can special summon any Zodiac I want. So I shall discard, Spirit of the school to bring forth ZODIAC SPIRIT- MASTER OPHIUCHUS!" Abigail shouted and slapped the card onto the field before a dark cloud overcame the arena before a giant snake made its way out of the portoal with a hiss.

**Zodiac Spirit- Master Ophiuchus[4500/3500]**

"Damn it it's still not enough come on Abi what you got up your sleeve girl!" Randall grumbled. "First off OPHIUCHUS ATTACK CHIMERATECH MEGAFLEET DRAGON!" Yami Abigail shouted as the snake began to rev up its attack as Chimeratech launched its as well. "DUEL IS OVER WHEN THIS STRUGGLE ENDS ABIGAIL!" Mokuba stated. "NOT QUITE REVERSE CARD OPEN! ZODIAC ARMAMENT- SAGE'S GIFT! When I declare an attack with a Zodiac monster on the field I can activate this card which will give said Zodiac, 1500 more attack points!" Yami Abigail stated as her Zodiac card roare as the power increase flowed through it.

**Zodiac Spirit- Master Ophiuchus[6000/3500]**

"But, they'll just destroy each other!" Mokuba exclaimed. "Me and Ophiuchus are fully aware Mokuba, ZODIAC BLAST!" Yami Abigail stated as the blast got stronger before BOOM! An explosion was seen as when the smoke was cleared, both creatures were gone. "NOW! Ballistic Sagittarius! ATTACK MOKUBA DIRECTLY!" Yami Abigail shouted as Sagittarius readied its bow before letting loose the arrow as it dealt 2500 life point damage to Mokuba.

**Yami Abigail: 2000 LP**

**Mokuba Kaiba: 5500 LP**

"Turn end!" Yami Abigail stated as her friends let out a cheer. "WAY TO GO ABI!" Ted shouted. "SHE'S STILL IN THIS COME ON GIRL!" Randall shouted. "My turn draw.." Mokuba stated looking at the card in his hand and nodded. "So first I shall Special Summon Cyber Dragon!" Mokuba shouted as the creature that appeared on the field was a full white dragon that looked like a Machine who let out a roar.

**Cyber Dragon[2100/1600]**

"Now I will equip him with this! GO LIMITER REMOVAL! This doubles his attack for this turn, but it gets destroyed at the end of my turn." Mokuba explained as suddenly Cyber Dragon let out a roar as its attack doubled. "Um Mistress Lockhart I THINk we might be in trouble." Sagittarius stated. "TELL ME SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW!" Yami Abigail scolded.

Cyber Dragon[4,200 /1600]

"NOW GO! EVOLUTION BURST!" Mokuba shouted as the creature let lose a roar before rearing its head back launching a blast towards the beast destroying it taking 1700 of Abigail's life points as she growled.

**Yami Abigail: 300 LP**

**Mokuba Kaiba: 5500 LP**

"Turn end!" Mokuba stated as Abigail took a deep breath as Cyber Dragon was destroyed from the effect of Limiter Removal. 'Okay there is one Zodiac in my extra deck but I've got no monsters I can discard for it all I can do now is put my trust in my deck and hope I draw a monster card if not this duel is over, here GOES!' Yami Abigail stated drawing what was going to be her last card and her last chance to turn this around.

Yami Abigail slowly opened her eyes before. "YES!" She said to herself as Mokuba Blinked. "Alright Mokuba this is where it ends as I now discard Spirit Of The Archer from my hand in order to special summon, Zodiac Spirit- Duality Pisces!" Yami Abigail shouted slapping the card down onto the field as a female and male both in ocean-like attires appeared on the field and looked back. "Nice timing Lockhart we were getting worried." The female said. "Yeah you and me both alright Pisces let's end this!" She stated as the two nodded.

**Zodiac Spirit- Duality Pisces[3500/1200]**

"Now for its effect I flip a coin if its heads you lose life points equal to the combined levels of all "Zodiac Spirit" Fusion Monsters in my graveyard x1200 but the damage is halved If its tails I destroy the cards on your side of the field equal to the number of "Zodiac Spirit" Fusion Monsters I have in my graveyard." Yami Abigail said. "If its heads she can end this! She's taking a big risk here." Randall stated. "That's our Abi, fearless and daring until the end!" Caleb countered.

Yami Abigail took a coin out of her pocket and flipped it as the crowd was on edge before it landed on her field as a ref came over and raised his hands up. "ITS HEADS!" He called as Abigail's friends cheered. "That means you take 1900 points of damage!" Yami Abigail declared as Mokuba's life points dropped by 1900.

**Yami Abigail: 300 LP**

**Mokuba Kaiba: 3600 LP**

"Now GO! Pisces attack Mokuba Directly! and to make sure this ends here! REVERSE CARD OPEN! ZODIAC ARMAMENT- SAGE'S GIFT! When I declare an attack with a Zodiac monster on the field I can activate this card which will give said Zodiac, 1500 more attack points!" Yami Abigail stated as her Zodiac card smirked charging in as the power increase flowed through it.

**Zodiac Spirit- Duality Pisces[5000/1200]**

Pisces jumped in the air before dropping down a dropkick of some sorts onto Mokuba as the last of his life points finally dropped down to zero.

**Yami Abigail: 300 LP**

**Mokuba Kaiba: 0 LP**

The crowd was quiet for a moment before The announcer finally made the call. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE HAVE A WINNER! BY A MERE 300 LIFE POINTS YOUR GRAND PRIX CHAMPION! ABIGAIL LOCKHART!" He shouted as the crowd lost. Randall, Ted, and Caleb all jumped over the railing as Abigail's bracer activated returning her to normal as her friends glomped her as she let out a laugh.

"WAY TO GO ABI YOUR CHAMPION!" Randall shouted as she giggled. "Thanks, guys lets just hope none of my duels are EVER that close again," Abigail said with a slight chuckle. "Hey, Abi!" A voice said as she turned to see it was Mokuba who extended his hand out. "Good Duel, your Zodiac's took me to my limit," Mokuba said as Abigail shook his hand. "And now here to present the prize of the Grand Prix, the creator of duel monsters himself Mr. Maximillion PEEEEEGASUS!" He shouted as a strange man came walking towards her he had white hair coloring one eye and a red and white business suit before slowly handing her the trophy. "I see many bright things in your future Abi Darling, very bright things indeed." He said with a small smile as Abigail swore she saw his eye flash as he turned around walking off. 'Don't get too comfortable though Abi darling, you have one of the eight legendary items that I seek." He said with a snicker.

Sometime later as the Grand Prix ceremony came to an end we see Pegasus handing a piece of paper to the PDL officials and nods. "Gentlemen it's time." He said as his eye shined brightly. Unknown to little Abigail Lockhart, her father's new job with Kaiba Corp and their move to Domino City along with her friends, it wasn't just a freak thing oh no, destiny was playing a big part in her life as her destiny tied together with another, the holder of the Millenium Puzzle, Yugi Muto. Destiny has chosen Yugi and Abigail to protect the world from the return of the Shadow Games just as the brave Pharaoh and his Medjay did...Five thousand years ago.


End file.
